Scenarios: Canadian Chaos
by adcgordon
Summary: A summer spent apart with precious few moments together... How will our favorite couple make it work? Leave it to hectic movie schedules and their own creativity to find private time and keep it together. Another scenario from the mind of a Z&V fan!
1. Our Bed

**Oh Canada! What do you hold for our favorite couple? Their fans sure hope it's a good summer with lots of sightings but only time will tell. **

**I own nothing about Z & V, nothing about HSM, its characters, actors who portrayed them, or the fabulous production crew who brought this generation-changing phenomena...AND our favorite couple...to our attention.**

**I hope you enjoy. Even though this chapter is short, I'm expecting it to be the beginning of a wonderful Canadian scenario that just keeps giving!  
As always, your reviews, comments, pm's and any Z & V news are certainly appreciated!  
**

* * *

  
"What kind of mattress do I have?"

Vanessa's voice lifted his head off the pillow and put a slight smile on his face. But he didn't quite understand what she had asked. It was six in the morning in Los Angeles after all and he hadn't planned to wake up until at least 11 that morning.

Still Zac put on his best 'happy to hear from you' voice just for his loving girlfriend. "Good morning to you too Sweetheart! What are you looking for?"

There was a three-hour time difference where Vanessa was located in Canada. She was anxious to find an apartment there where she could make herself comfortable and where she could find a little privacy over the next two months of shooting her movie. Her temporary home would also be the place for her and Zac to try and find a little cuddle time whenever he could get to her.

"The mattress, on our bed, in my bedroom, Baby…what kind is it? You helped me pick it out…well, sort of, remember? Does it have a name?" Vanessa's question still wasn't completely making sense to a sleepy Zac. He could hear the frustration in her voice but wasn't quite sure what he could do to ease it.

"Would you like me to strip the bed down and see if there's a label on it?" He asked rather sarcastically.

His sleepy, spitfire tone reminded Vanessa of the time difference. She looked anxiously at her watch. She had to be on the set at 10:30. It was now 9AM. She had hoped to come to the bedding shop at the mall, pick out a mattress to put on the bed she was purchasing and have it delivered that same day…and still make it to work on time.

She stopped for a moment and took a breath. "Wait, you're at my house? In my bedroom?" She smiled softly and her voice relinquished its frustrated tone.

"And I'm in _our _bed." Zac finished her thought. Now he was sitting up in that bed and beginning to realize what she was requesting. "Ness, you're supposed to be on set in ninety minutes. Please tell me you aren't trying to buy a mattress right this second."

"Well when else am I going to do it? And don't change the subject on me. You're at my house. I've only been gone three days. Do you miss me already?" Her smile grew as she turned the topic around again.

"Well…yeah…I do miss you. Of course I miss you. Why wouldn't I? Up till this week we've spent nearly every night together for the past month." Zac climbed off the bed and started pulling the fitted sheet off the deep corners of the bed. He knew she'd get back to asking about this eventually.

"But you miss me enough to spend the night alone at my house in our bed there." Her voice grew a bit softer. Zac could hear the change in her voice and knew she was getting emotional.

"Ness, don't do this. Yes, I'm here because I miss you. Being in our bed at your house reminds me of you and helps me sleep. I like the smell that your shampoo leaves on the pillowcases. Mine don't smell that good at my house." Zac knew his confession would only spur her onto tears, or she would start teasing him.

Either way it was the truth. He had tried to sleep in their bed at his house last night, but after rolling around aimlessly until one A.M. he knew where he needed to be. He had thrown on sweats and a t-shirt, picked up his keys, cell and wallet, and made his way to Vanessa's house. It took him less than five minutes to get there. By 1:30 his eyes were closed, he had Vanessa's pillow tucked in his arms and was sleeping like a baby.

"Well," Vanessa interrupted his thoughts, "that's because the only thing we do in _our_ bed at _your_ house is have pillow fights and have …" She paused for a moment and Zac heard her speaking to someone else. When she returned to the phone she whispered "…and have sex. That's probably why yours doesn't have the same smell." Still she was whispering.

"Dammit!" Zac laughed out loud. "Now I've gotta go back home and get in that bed. Maybe it _would_ be better to sleep there!" He poked fun at Vanessa, knowing now that she certainly wasn't alone, wherever she was.

"You wouldn't end up sleeping. And you know the pillow fights and other _stuff_ aren't as fun without me there." The smirk on her face almost reached through the phone line to Zac. He thought for a minute and nodded his head.

"You're very right about that." He admitted. "Nothing's as fun around here without you." Vanessa could tell he was being a bit more serious.

"Well Hot Stuff, just hang on for a couple more days. Remember, I'm coming home Saturday night so I can go to that charity event on Sunday. We'll at least get a few hours together." She wished she were there with him now to help cheer him up.

"Oh yeah!" Zac pretended to perk up. "I can't forget that!" he put excitement back in his voice. "What time do you think you'll be home Saturday night?"

"I'm booking the flight this afternoon. Looks like I should be back at my place between 11 and midnight Saturday night. You're coming over Sunday morning to cook breakfast, right?" She truly hoped he hadn't forgotten their plans.

"You got it Beautiful. I'll be there with pancakes, strawberries and whipped cream when you wake up. Promise." That was the truth. That was his plan. But the other part of his plan involved him being there the entire night on Saturday, not just arriving on Sunday morning.

He knew she wouldn't kick him out of the house, or even out of bed. Even if she just crawled into bed beside him and went to sleep, Zac didn't care. He just wanted to spend every moment with her that was possible. That's also why he had decided to cancel his Sunday plans and attend the charity event with her.

But, he kept all that to himself. It may not be much of a surpise, but he hoped his Nessa would appreciate it.

By this point Vanessa had sat down on one of the mattress sets in the store. She had completely forgotten where she was and why she was there. She held the phone for another minute. "I miss you." She finally said in a muffled voice. "I can't wait till Sunday."

"I know Baby, I know. But it's all gonna be fine. It has been in the past and it will be again. You'll see. We promised each other, remember!" Now Zac was working to cheer her up.

She lay backwards on the mattress and just stared up at the warehouse type ceiling. Vanessa closed her eyes for just a minute before she heard Zac again. "Hey V?"

"Yeah?" she questioned.

"It's a Vera Wang mattress, by Serta."

Vanessa sat up quickly and looked at the tags of the comfortable set she was sitting on. She ran her hands over the heart shapes that were sewn into the design and sighed. "A Sweetheart."

Zac smiled. "Yep, that's the one."

----------

"_Go back to sleep."_ _Vanessa told him. It was about two in the morning, the first night in her new house and she couldn't sleep. She was a little scared of staying by herself the first night so she had asked Zac to stay with her. But it was more than fear that was keeping her awake. It was the awful air mattress that she was sleeping on._

_Zac along with Vanessa's mom, Gina, had shaken his head at Vanessa's thought of staying in her house before moving any furniture in. "It'll be like camping. I'll rough it for a day or so. It'll be fine. The shower works, the stove and fridge are working properly. I'll get some groceries, take a few blankets and pillows. It'll be fine." Vanessa had argued._

_Zac and Gina knew better. "When was the last time she went camping?" Zac asked Gina when Vanessa went in search of her father for support._

"_I think she was twelve, maybe. She and the little girl next door decided to camp out. They were hoping the boys from up the street would come down and set up their tent too." Gina grinned at Zac's raised eyebrows and interested look._

"_Do tell…please!" Zac urged Gina to continue._

"_Oh, the boys came down alright but not till almost midnight. Scared the girls right back into the house but not before they screamed for ten minutes. Did I mention they were outside, in our back yard?" Gina shook her head._

"_Continue." Zac could tell there was more to the story._

"_One of the boy's moms heard the screaming. She called the cops to come check things out when she couldn't find her son." Now Gina rolled her eyes._

"_And…" Zac wanted the whole story._

"_And, they found him…and his buddy…in our back yard inside the girls' tent. The girls had come inside just as the police patrol went down the street with flashing lights. The boys were so scared they hid in the tent."_

_Zac couldn't help but laugh. "How long did it take to get things straightened out?"_

_Gina grabbed two bottles of water from the refrigerator and handed one to Zac. "Oh wow, it ended that well, huh?" Zac grinned at her as he opened the bottle._

"_Well, Greg found the boys about fifteen minutes after the police stopped and knocked on our door. They had worked their way down the street talking to people who had heard screams coming from our yard. They questioned me and Greg, of course, and then they questioned the girls. _

_We had thought a raccoon or something had spooked the girls. Greg and I had NO idea that the boys were ever in the back yard. Vanessa didn't want to tell the police why they had screamed because she knew Greg would be furious. But she finally did tell when the police told us that anyone who had information about the boys and didn't share it would be arrested."_

_Zac watched as Gina took a long drink of her water. "Greg wasn't at all happy about that was he?"_

_Gina chuckled a little. "Was he happy the first time V told him she was spending the night at your apartment?"_

"_Yikes." Zac didn't need a reminder of that. "So how did things turn out?"_

"_Well, Greg found the boys in the tent and brought them to the officers. They took them home. Greg let Vanessa's friend spend the night but made them sleep in the tent out back just for good measure. He slept in a sleeping bag right beside their tent."_

"_Any other punishment?" Zac was curious._

_Gina had to think. "I know there had to be something. Greg was ticked because of the whole mess and because his back was killing him from sleeping on the ground. Oh, Vanessa complained that her back was hurting too. She told him she would never go camping again and Greg assured her that she was correct. I think that's also when he banned her from seeing boys until she was 50."_

"_Ahh, there's the good fatherly punishment I would expect from Mr. H.!" Zac and Gina both smiled and laughed._

----------

Zac had had no problem sleeping that night. He had spent weeks sleeping on an air mattress when he had first gotten his apartment. But Vanessa hadn't slept there until he got an actual bed. The mattress had been a cheap one, but it was still a real mattress.

After the first night at Vanessa's house she made a quick decision. When Zac finally did wake up the next morning she dragged him to the mall, determined to find a set that would suit her comfort level. They spent six agonizing hours going through stores, sitting and laying on mattresses and comparing costs. She was determined to have a mattress to sleep on that night.

And to complicate matters? She insisted that she would not take her bed from home. Gina and Greg had offered countless times to bring over her bed from her bedroom at their home. Vanessa had rejected their offer every time saying it was time for her to choose her own bed…and sleep in it.

Zac didn't care what mattress they had. Who on God's green earth was going to see her mattress besides the two of them. Okay, maybe Gina would see it, or Ashley…but who gives a flying fur-ball about what they see? You cover the item with sheets for a reason. As long as it's comfortable to sleep on, who cares?

Those were the thoughts that got him in trouble that day. Those were the words that had _him_ sleeping again on the air mattress the second night in her new home. And those were the ideas that kept him waiting in the car at the store where they returned to actually make a purchase.

In the end, she had paid an insane amount to make sure the Vera Wang 'Sweetheart' mattress by Serta was delivered that night. She refused to sleep on the air mattress again. Even without a headboard, or footboard or a frame she pulled the fitted sheet onto the soft, white material that was adorned with heart shapes sewn into the fabric.

This current morning Zac worked to put the sheet back on the bed. He laughed a little realizing that they never talked about night one or night two. But then he smiled, grabbed one of Vanessa's pillows and breathed in her scent from the cushiony object. On night number three at her house a bed was fully intact, including the designer mattress and foundation. On night number three they had christened that piece of furniture and Vanessa had declared it '_their_ bed in her bedroom'.

----------

Hundreds of miles away Vanessa was having the same thoughts. She ran her hand over the mattress gently. She would always remember night number three in her house. That's when she knew, even if she wouldn't admit it out loud yet, that it wasn't just her house. That's when she knew that she and Zac would someday share the bedroom in that house. That's when it became '_their' _bed.

When a sales clerk approached her the woman noticed a bit of a sad look on Vanessa's face. "Everything ok Miss?" the clerk asked.

Vanessa nodded and then pointed to the mattress set. "This is the one I want please." She glanced at her watch. 9:30 already. She knew she had to get moving. She made her way to the counter, following the clerk who had the sales information.

She wouldn't be home until after six o'clock that night. Vanessa shook her head as she worked to make arrangements to have both the bed and mattress set delivered. Déjà vu. "I will pay an extra thousand dollars if you'll just make sure this gets to me tonight. I'll be at the apartment by 6:15. Anytime after that will be fine, please."

The clerk could see Vanessa's frustration and could tell she was in a hurry. "Ma'am, would you like a sheet set or a comforter? For what you're paying we'll throw those in for free."

Vanessa sighed. "Toss 'em in. I'm going to need them.

________________________________________________________________

**Soooo, what d'ya think? Be sure to let me know. I'm really thinking this is a scenario in the making, not just a one shot. Thanks to EVERYONE who is tossing me ideas and trying to keep me updated with sightings and such. I wouldn't have even known that V had gone apartment/house hunting in Montreal without you guys!**

-adc


	2. Thunder

**The drought continues, but distance makes the heart grow fonder! Thanks everyone for keeping in touch and for your urges to continue this story! Keep feeding my addiction!  
Read, enjoy and review, please (or pm me)!**

________________________________________________________________

Zac pulled the unfamiliar key from his pocket and put it into the townhouse door. The package had come to him by surprise three days ago along with a postcard of Montreal and a scribbled note that began and ended with 'I miss you' from his girlfriend. The rain was just beginning to fall hard as he turned the key and let himself into the building.

The lights were off and all was quiet. He was thankful for the early morning arrival, and thankful to the pilot and cab driver who warned him of the expected thunderstorms in the next hour or so. Zac quickly pulled his carry-on luggage and duffle bag into the living room and took a look around.

The furniture was nice. A couch and coffee table in the living room sat across from the small entertainment center and television with a DVD player attached. He smiled knowing Vanessa hadn't hooked that up herself. He walked through to the kitchen, bypassing the stairs that led to the two bedrooms and bathrooms on the second floor.

He quietly opened the refrigerator. Eggs, cheese, some yogurt, grapes, strawberries and melon chunks along with diet coke. He shook his head. Stocking the fridge might be his first order of business on this trip. There was one other container in there. The contents looked familiar. He opened the lid and dipped a finger into the batter. Waffle mix. Yep, there was breakfast.

He glanced at the clock. 5:30AM. There were very few reasons for him to ever be up this early. Vanessa had become one of them. She had to be at the studio by eight that morning; the car would be there to pick her up around seven. If he could wake her up by six she should have enough time to eat, shower and throw her hair into a ponytail before the driver arrived.

So he found the waffle maker, sat it on the flat top stove and plugged it in to heat. The non-stick spray was close by, meaning that waffles had become her regular breakfast. _Note to self…scrambled eggs tomorrow morning. Gotta get some variety and protein going again!_

As he was pulling the waffle mix from the refrigerator the first flash of lighting soared through the windows. Just a few seconds later came the loud thunder clash that nearly shook the apartment. Zac quickly put the mix down and headed toward the staircase just in time to hear the small yelp coming from the master bedroom upstairs. The squeal had sounded remarkably like his name. He smiled and took the eight steps two at a time to reach her more quickly.

The first door on his left was the bathroom. The next was the bedroom that she was using as her storage area. He opened the door on the right and saw the sight he expected. Vanessa was curled up tightly on the bed, her dark hair lay in waves across the pillow and her eyes were squeezed shut.

His girlfriend didn't mind storms. That is, unless, like this morning, they woke her from a deep sleep and nearly caused her to pee in the bed.

Zac slipped his shoes off, tiptoed to the bed and sat down next to her. "Hey Beauty, I'm right here. Just a thunderstorm, no biggie."

Her eyes came open at the sound of his voice. She wasn't startled, but it took her a moment to realize that he was actually there. A smile just began to form on her lips as a bolt of lightning and instantaneous clap of thunder jolted her world. Vanessa sat up quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What time is it?" she breathed against his neck.

"5:30 in the morning." Zac whispered against her ear and hugged her tight. "I've missed you!" he kissed her smooth skin just under her earlobe.

"Who ordered early morning thunderstorms. It hasn't rained a day since I got here two weeks ago." Vanessa pouted. "Why today?" She pulled back just a little and rubbed her thumb across his cheek.

Zac just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her. He loved the way she looked first thing in the morning. And he knew he was one of a privileged few who would ever get to witness this look. The tank top and flannel pajama bottoms were a testament to her contrasting sleep preferences. They would often awaken to her having the sheet and comforter pulled over her chest and arms while the bottom half of her body lay uncovered except for the warm pj's.

"I'm just glad I got here before they started." He admitted. He watched her eyes widen as she realized that he wasn't supposed to be there this early.

"What _are_ you doing here now? Your flight wasn't supposed to get here till this afternoon." She looked at him questioningly.

"Well, you know, funny thing…" he started explaining. "I booked a flight to Vancouver. Then Josh suggested I just get a second, business class flight to Montreal and fake out all the paparazzi." Zac smiled.

"I'm totally confused. My Josh suggested that? And why are you going to Vancouver?" Vanessa's curiosity was turning to confusion. She thought she had her boyfriend in Canada to visit her for a few days, not just for a few hours between flights.

Zac put his index finger over her lips. "Your agent is a lot craftier than you give him credit for." Zac raised one eyebrow as he prepared to make his point. "By booking the cheap flight to Vancouver, the nosey eyes _think_ I'm going to Vancouver. They're so focused on that flight that they don't even know I've already left. Soooo, ta-da! Here I am."

Vanessa took a moment to let the reasoning sink in. "What time did you leave?"

"I boarded a plane filled with 24 business suits last night at 8:45. I got here just about 15 minutes ago." He smiled sweetly at her.

She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm still not real sure about Josh's planning tactics, but if they worked and you're hear now, I'm happy. I've missed you!"

The next clap of thunder nearly brought them both off the bed. Vanessa hugged herself closer to Zac and wrapped her arms tightly around his chest. Zac could feel her heart beating wildly and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. He brushed one hand through her hair taming the dark curls and smoothing them along her shoulders and back.

"Hey, it's ok. Just thunder and lightning. No biggie, right?" He consoled against the top of her head.

Vanessa took a deep breath. "That one was just a little too close for comfort, that's all." She said against his cotton shirt. He knew she had a death grip on the material against his back.

They sat for another couple of minutes before Zac felt her grip loosen. Her hands rubbed against the wrinkles she had formed in the material. He placed a kiss into her sweet smelling hair and pulled back from her. "Want some breakfast? I'm cooking."

Vanessa again looked at him with confusion. "You're cooking? Since when?" she grinned at him. "Mac and cheese isn't a typical breakfast food Sweetheart." She laughed at her own joke while Zac just scowled at her a bit.

"I've had two weeks to practice my dear. If you had come home, as planned, last weekend, you would already know about some of my new-found cooking skills!" He said holding his head up high.

Vanessa pouted. "Don't remind me. I'm sorry about that. You know I wanted to be home with you, not in New York for a promo shoot."

"It's all good. I was upset, but it's ok. We've gotta be able to deal with these things and get over them. Right? So I took the chance to get another cooking lesson from Gina and took Dyl to the ball game. And now, here I am, for three and a half days, with plans to cook for you a few times." He stood up from the bed and offered his hand to help Vanessa up as well.

She stepped from the bed and held Zac's hand as he led her down the stairs. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Well, after searching the refrigerator, looks like we're having waffles and some fruit. Work for you?" Zac headed back to the stove and checked the waffle maker to make sure it was heated. He went back and grabbed the mix out of the fridge as Vanessa made her way to the rented dining room table and plopped down on a chair. Her arms immediately went to the table creating a cushion for her head.

She nestled her chin on her hands on the table and started thinking. "You're making my brain work already. It's way too early to do that." She mumbled.

"What? By asking what you want for breakfast?" Zac turned to look at her after pouring the batter into the waffle maker.

"That, all the talk about Josh's flight plans… and what was that about getting _another_ cooking lesson from my mom? Since when did she start giving you cooking lessons?" Vanessa sat up and stretched while waiting for his answer.

"Ah, that's mine and Gina's secret." He stopped after that, thinking of what to say next.

"Have you been spending time at mom and dad's house behind my back?" Vanessa's eyes furrowed and her head tilted as she allowed her mind to wake up a little more.

Zac turned his back on her and went in search of a spatula to loosen the cooking waffle. Vanessa heard him mumble something that sounded like '_More than I expected.'_ But with his back turned she wasn't quite sure.

"I don't think I caught that. What'd you say?" Vanessa smiled. She was pretty sure she had stumbled upon some little secret that Zac and her family hadn't shared with her. Something that Zac obviously wasn't absolutely crazy about admitting to her.

With his back still turned Zac repeated. "I said, more than I expected." Vanessa saw his shoulders droop a little bit. Her sleepy, joking tone turned concerned.

"Everything okay? What aren't you telling me here Zac?"

He lifted the waffle onto a plate for her and put some strawberries and whipped cream on top before he turned around and headed toward the table. He sat the food in front of her an smiled shyly. "Yeah…it's all ok. Couple of days after you left, I did that shoot for the HBO show, right?" Vanessa nodded. She remembered talking to him about that.

"I ended up signing a couple of autographs for this little girl and held her while her parents took some pictures of us. Don't know why, but it reminded me of spending time with Stella Bella. So, I called their house. Thought I'd just check in on her…you know the brotherly thing to do." Zac sat down in the chair across from Vanessa as she started eating.

She smiled at him through the whipped cream on her lips. Zac and Stella had always had a cute relationship. He was like a big brother to her. He didn't usually call just to check on Vanessa's little sister. But, Vanessa figured, since she was out of town, she wouldn't question his motives.

Zac laughed a little nervously. He reached across the table and wiped a spot of the sweet topping off the corner of her mouth. He quickly licked it off his fingers and tried to continue. "So Stellz wasn't home and Gina asked if I wanted to come over for dinner. Mr. H. is out of town too, so I went."

"Cooking lesson number one?" Vanessa smiled and watched her boyfriend shake his head.

"I told you…that's my and Gina's little secret. You'll find out about that when we're ready to tell you." Zac gave her his cutest sideways grin.

In return Vanessa pouted. She didn't like it when Zac or her mom kept secrets from her. Now it seemed they were sharing a secret and not letting her in on it. It only took her a second to realize that Zac had continued his story.

"After dinner I hung out a little bit with Gina and Stella Bella." Zac admitted and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, but that's not the only time you've been over there, is it." Zac could tell her words were more of a statement than a question.

He had to shake his head again. "When you called Friday and told me you weren't gonna be coming home I started pouting. Gina called me after you talked to her and asked what I was doing for dinner Friday night."

Vanessa looked up from the waffle she had nearly devoured. "You went to dinner again? And wait, dad was home Friday night. You still went?" She nearly spit out the bite she was attempting to chew.

Zac nodded. "And…"

This time Vanessa did choke just a little. "There's more? I had only been gone a week Zac! Not even a week." She wasn't sure if she should feel sorry for him, or honored that he wanted to be around her family to be closer to her. She decided quickly that she could feel both in this situation.

"I know. I don't know what it was. I just felt a little better when I was over there. I don't know why."

Vanessa got up and took her plate to the sink. She quickly turned to the stove and poured the batter in the waffle maker. She turned to face Zac and leaned against the counter. "Wanna tell me the rest?"

He took in a breath. "I went over Saturday at lunch time and took Stella out for ice cream. And by the time we got back, Dylan was in town for the game."

Vanessa returned the breakfast favor for her boyfriend. She scooped up the waffle and covered it with fresh strawberry slices, no whipped cream. She took the plate to the table and sat it in front of him. She placed a loving kiss on the top of his head as she walked behind him and headed back to her chair.

"So let me get this straight. I left that Monday. I was supposed to be home on Saturday night. But you still missed me enough that you made time to see my mom, and my sister. Well, you didn't just see them, you spent some time with them." She stopped for just a moment and giggled at a thought that crossed her mind.

Zac nodded shyly, agreeing with what she said. He took a couple of bites of his breakfast and then began to feel the jetlag setting in. He looked up and saw the twinkle in her eye. The twinkle that made his heart beat a little faster, knowing that he had done something that made her happy. And when she giggled he had to smile at her. "What?" he questioned.

"I've been gone almost two weeks. Cooking lessons with mom. Ice Cream with my little sister. Dinner with the whole family. Are you planning on spending any one on one time with Dad?" She grinned at Zac fully expecting him to put his hands up and answer with a hearty '_NO!'._

Instead he looked back down at the plate and picked at his food.

"Zac?" Vanessa called his attention a little more gently.

He let out a breath, "I was gonna ask him if he wanted to go to a Dodgers game in a couple of weeks. I know he likes baseball. I thought I could take him and Stella Bella. Or just Mr. H. if Stellz is busy." He watched Vanessa's face turn from a near mocking smile to a look of love that he had wanted to see for two weeks.

"Why?" Vanessa asked, trying to hold back the glistening tears that were forming in her eyes.

She got up and walked back around to Zac. She stood beside him with a hand on his shoulder until he looked up at her. He lifted and dropped one shoulder in an attempt to act as though his visits were really no big deal. "Why what?" he again tried to cover his less-than-manly actions.

Vanessa sniffled and laughed. "Do I really need to spell out this question for you Mr. Sensitivity? Why are you spending time with my family members when I'm not even there?"

Zac scooted his chair back and pulled her down onto his lap. He noticed the rain had picked up again and looked at the clock. 6:10. They only had about ten more minutes before Vanessa needed to get into the shower to get ready for work.

He lifted his hand to her face and gently drug the tip of his middle finger over the outline of her eyelids and across her cheekbone making his girlfriend sigh and smile. His thumb wiped away the few tears that trickled from her eyes.

"I miss you." He said and then swallowed the small lump that was in his throat. "Being around your family just helps me remember even more how much I love you and I can share that love with them. " He paused for a moment.

"Cause even without you there they make me feel closer to you. They treat me like one of your family. It doesn't make me stop missing you. But it helps…" he bit on his bottom lip and looked down at their hands. "There's like, this hole…" Zac pointed toward his chest. "I know it's stupid. But I can feel it. It's not there when we're together, but when you left…"

Vanessa put her finger over his lips this time. "I know." She held her finger over his lips as Zac tried to say something else. She just smiled and shook her head at him. "You don't have to say it Zac. I know. I have the same thing, when we aren't together." She pulled Zac's hand up toward her chest and placed it over her heart. "Yep, right about there."

She placed her fingers under his chin and lifted Zac's face up just enough to place a kiss on his lips. "I love you." Vanessa said quietly as she kissed him again and again.

"Love you too." Zac kept his hand over her heart as he shared her kisses.

Finally both of them leaned their foreheads together and sighed in unison. "You'll be here when I get home, right?" Vanessa asked sincerely.

"Absolutely." Zac smiled at her. "You better go shower. Can't have the driver waiting on you."

Another clap of thunder sounded as Vanessa climbed from Zac's embrace. He felt her shiver as she stood up. "You don't need me to come protect you in the shower do you?" he offered.

The grins widened on both of their faces at his suggestion. Vanessa shifted her eyes from his to the clock on the stove. It was almost 6:25. Her smile turned to a pout and she huffed. "The driver will be here at seven. Any chance he'll be late because of the storm?" she asked her boyfriend with a pleading look.

He softened the eager grin on his face as he shook his head. "Doubtful. Those guys value their jobs too much to be late."

Vanessa thought again. "Then I'd say we're out of luck till tonight."

"Oh," Zac started. "Tonight…I'm making dinner. We're having chicken lasagna…Gina's recipe."

Vanessa smiled and shook her head. She stepped toward the stairs but turned around and smiled at Zac again. She curled her finger and beckoned him to come toward her with a tempting look on her face. He stepped closer to her and waited as she closed the gap.

Vanessa tiptoed and pushed her lips toward his. This time when they kissed she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him tighter against her. She let her tongue tease his lips and smiled when she felt him shiver.

"Dessert." Vanessa stated seductively. "My recipe."

She pulled away and left Zac standing at the bottom of the stairs. He watched her climb the stairs and shook his head. He sat down and quickly finished his waffle. Suddenly this meal seemed much sweeter.

________________________________________________________________________

**So what's next? We'll see what my brain concocts, or what kind of Zanessa news might come our way. Hang in there with me! We'll try to keep the Zanessa love flowing till we see them together again! :) -adc**


	3. V Fest

**Okay...so you probably get the idea that this Scenario is going to jump around quite a bit, based upon my imagination and what Z/V pics we happen to get during the Canadian Chaos. Let me just say, we knew he'd go to Canada, didn't we? Was that ever really a question? ha ha :) I'm just thankful it only took two weeks!**

**I probably need to say this. I own nothing of Zanessa except a few trinkets, posters and magazines. I own nothing related to HSM, its characters, actors, or the awesome production crew who brought this generation-changing phenomena into our lives. I also own nothing related to Virgin Records or the Black Eyed Peas. (Enjoy the music, but don't even own any of that.) **

**Please read, enjoy (I hope!) and review or PM me. You guys know I love hearing from you. So, let's keep the Zanessa love flowing!  
-adc  
**

* * *

"Where's 3?" Vanessa sniffled.

Zac shook his head. "Oh no you don't. Two isn't even finished yet. It'll be eleven o'clock before it's done and you are not staying up to watch the third installment."

He was really wishing, at the moment, that Vanessa's co-stars had NOT mentioned the High School Musical marathon that was running on tv right now. It had been a bit of a joke on the set Friday evening before he and Vanessa had headed out to a concert in downtown Montreal.

Of all the things he had hoped to accomplish (which were few) on this trip to visit his girlfriend, concert hopping and watching their previous, combined, filmworks were not on the list.

But, he couldn't turn down the Black Eyed Peas. And the fact that the music event was nicknamed the V Festival was pretty appropriate. Spending the last couple of hours on set with Vanessa on Friday had been interesting, although less than productive.

_"You know you want to see them in concert. Don't tell me you didn't know they were in town." Vanessa had chided him as one of the production assistants handed her the tickets. "This is probably why you picked this weekend to come see me, wasn't it? Just to go see the Black Eyed Peas. Really Zac," she continued poking at him, "…and here I thought you wanted to see me!"_

_Her laughter had been all he needed to pull her into his arms. He stole the tickets from her hand and put them protectively in his jacket pocket. "If I remember correctly, you suggested this weekend. And what's up with Montreal naming a festival after you already? The V-Festival? When you stay somewhere you really make an impact, don't you Miss Hudgens?"_

_Vanessa's coworkers were enjoying watching the loving banter between the two. The calendar in her trailer at the set had been a testament to the various dates that she was actually counting down to. While most of the crew was looking toward the final day of filming, Vanessa had huge marks on her calendar signifying the dates she would see Zac. Now they all understood why._

_After arguing about who decided on this particular date Zac and Vanessa both looked up to the smiling faces of her coworkers. "Yeah," Vanessa looked at them a bit confused. "What's up with the name?"_

_One of the assistants smiled at them. "It's short for Virgin Records, you know, the sponsor of the event."_

_Zac laughed. "Well, that just makes way too much sense." He laughed even harder at the look on Vanessa's face. "Don't worry Baby, you'll have a V Fest all your own someday!" He put his arm around her as her pout turned into a scowl."_

They had escaped from the set, grabbed a quick bite and headed to the heart of Montreal. Zac was happy V had suggested packing some hoodies. June in Canada is a lot cooler than in the states. By the time they reached the outdoor venue he realized that the temperature had dropped. And, the hooded jackets also provided a little shield from the prying eyes of fans and the paparazzi.

They stood on the top level of the VIP bus, enjoyed the music and just spending time together. After the show their backstage bracelets bought them a little extra entertainment. The couple was thrilled to meet the band they had gone to see. Only a few pictures would surface of the group posing together with purely enjoyable smirks on their faces.

----------

Zac smiled as he thought about the fun they had had on Friday night. All in all this was a great visit with his girlfriend. They had danced, sang along with the band, enjoyed wonderful company and then returned home to the rented townhouse together.

Vanessa certainly hadn't been tired when they returned. If anything she was pumped up from meeting the group. For a young woman who had been filming the entire week she had had a lot more energy than Zac expected. He listened to her excited jabber for a half hour once they walked in the door before he smiled and decided to do something about it.

"_You certainly are talkative and energetic. What were you drinking again?" It took a bit of effort for Zac to get his words into the conversation._

_Vanessa looked at him oddly. "You bought the drinks. You tell me. I'm still underage, so if there was alcohol in anything of mine, it's your fault! And before you even say it, I had one drink of your beer. Yuck! How could you drink that stuff. Ugh! Give me a nice wine cooler any day over that!"_

_Zac nodded. He had just been wandering around, putting their jackets in the closet, picking up the mess of clothes that had been left on the living room floor the night before and then finally sat down on the couch beside her. After her comment about the beer he held something up in front of her eyes._

"_This excitement," Zac grinned, "is all left over from last night, isn't it?"_

_Vanessa grabbed the hot pink thong from his hands and looked at him._

_  
Zac's grin widened into an all-out smile at the fact that he had found a way to shut her up, even if just for a moment._

"_What are you talking about?" Vanessa asked as she crumpled the silky material into a ball and held it in her hands._

"_You missed making love with me and last night gave you some extra energy." He cocked his eyebrows at her as if threatening her to deny his discovery._

"_I slept well, last night, with you here. The extra rest gave me the energy!" Vanessa wasn't about to give in to him that easily._

"_But…" Zac wasn't giving up either. "You weren't even close to falling asleep until this started." That's when he pulled the matching pink bra from the hiding spot under his thigh._

_Vanessa thought for a moment as she reached out and jerked her other piece of yesterday's underwear out of his hand. "I could've gone to bed right after dinner. I would've slept fine with you by my side. That's what I've been missing." She attempted to look seriously at him with her answer._

"_Uh-huh." Zac watched her eyes. "Your eyes don't lie to me Hudgens. Just admit it. You've missed making love with me."_

_Vanessa didn't drop her gaze from his eyes. She knew she was defeated. Her only hope was that she could convince him to repeat at least part of last night's activities so that she could sleep again tonight. And, hopefully, to keep her sleeping well into the following morning._

"_Well…" she started with a sigh and moved closer to Zac until she could lay her head on his shoulder. "When you've gotten used to having something almost every day, it's kinda hard to break the addiction." She turned her face toward his neck and nibbled gently on the underside of his chin and jawbone._

_Zac debated continuing the 'I was right' portion of the conversation. But when Vanessa opened her hands and placed the bra and thong back on his leg he had to admit that he agreed with her._

"_I slept better last night than I have in ages." He whispered into her hair. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers over the pieces of her clothing that were on display on his jean-clad thigh. "You don't happen to have another, identical, set of these, do you?"_

_Vanessa smiled as she pulled away from his stubbled skin. The sparkle in her eye was information enough. But when she added "Same design, different color" into the mix, she knew she had Zac right back where she wanted him._

_It only took him a second to drop the pink set back on the floor, pick up his eager lover and carry her up to the bedroom to discover the color du jour. _

----------

The first time Vanessa had looked at the clock on Saturday it was just a little after noon. Zac was still sleeping beside her and she had to laugh softly when she noticed the baby blue colored material that was nestled beside his pillow. She vaguely remembered how it got there. At the moment, it really didn't matter.

She propped her head on her elbow and stared down at the two-day-old growth along his cheeks. His lips were slightly parted. The dark, appealing eyelashes were sealed together by his closed eyelids, covering those wonderfully blue eyes that she adored.

How, on God's green earth, had she expected to live away from him for nearly three months? She thought back to last night's joking conversation. She had meant it when she talked about being addicted to him.

In the month prior to her practically moving to Canada for this movie shoot, they had made a point to be together as much as possible, in every sense of the words. From the time she met him in Japan until the morning after the Music Awards show they had barely separated for a few mere hours.

Not one twenty-four hour period had passed without seeing each other. And, Vanessa had to really think about this one, there were only, maybe, four of those days when they hadn't made love. Now, after two weeks apart, did the renewed sex energize her? Hell yeah.

Zac's eyes flickered open. He glanced over to find Vanessa staring at him. The hungry look on her face had nothing to do with breakfast, but everything to do with him getting up. He blinked just a few times before she leaned over and planted an almost fierce kiss on his lips.

Zac wrapped his arms around her naked body but made no attempt to stop her attack. Vanessa pulled back from the kiss as her hands started wandering lower and lower on his body. When she felt his excitement pressing against her an eager smile took over her face. "Sleep well Sweetheart?"

He nodded and smiled back at her. "I'm re-energized. How about you?"

By the time they awoke again, Saturday was pretty much shot.

----------

The lazy, late afternoon had led Vanessa to flipping through the satellite channels to see what they could possibly find interesting. Zac was busy cooking again in the kitchen. Spinach omelets had been on the breakfast menu for Saturday morning. That meal was turning into an early dinner for them.

As her stomach started rumbling Vanessa made one last pass through the American channels and fumbled forward on the guide. 7:00PM, DISE, High School Musical.

She turned the tv off and headed for the kitchen. It was only six. She had an hour to convince Zac to let her pick what they would watch that night. Vanessa only hoped he wouldn't remember the teasing they had taken the previous day from her new costars.

She found him at the stove, skillet in hand, cooking the omelets. They both smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and hugged him snugly.

"Can I help you Miss?" he asked without turning around.

"My tummy's rumbling. Is lunch…dinner…whatever this is…is it almost ready?" She continued holding him while he lifted the skillet and slid a near-perfect roll of eggs, spinach, and cheese onto a plate.

"Voila!" he smiled as he sat the skillet off the stove and turned down the heat. "Extra cheese on yours, to cover the taste of the spinach."

She finally let her arms drop away from him and accepted the plate he held out to her. "If you tell my Mom that I'm eating your spinach omelets she'll be hurt." Vanessa smiled.

"It'll be our secret." Zac smiled back at her. "Unless she asks me of course."

Vanessa's smile dropped. "Well what kind of secret is that? She asks and you fess up to something? Especially something about ME that's supposed to be a secret between US?"

Zac laughed. "We're just talking food here Baby. It's not like I'm sharing sex-life secrets with her." He joked.

"Ewwww, stop, stop stop!" Vanessa had to laugh at the thought. "If I ever find out that my mom has asked you about our sex life…and that you've told her something…I may have to disown both of you."

Zac stopped laughing. Vanessa noticed the change and immediately her eyes grew wide. "Please, God, tell me you are NOT serious. I do NOT want to know this."

Zac saw her face turning red and dropped his act. He smiled again as he looked at her deep brown eyes, wide with fear and unbelief. "Ok, so I won't tell you." He smirked.

"Zac you'd better be joking about this." Vanessa still wasn't sure about his intentions. "Spill it Buster!" she ordered.

"Well, so, she asked me why you looked so happy. I told her it was because of all the sex we were having." He stopped and looked at his girlfriend.

Vanessa's jaw dropped. "When did she ask you this? Did you seriously…Zac, you didn't seriously say that to her, right? I mean, she knows we're…well…that we _are_ but how much we are…she just doesn't need to know that. You know?"

Zac smiled once again. "Hey, hey…chill. Nessa, it's okay, really."

Vanessa looked at her boyfriend with worry lines eeking across her forehead. "It was in a nightmare I had, not long after we'd made love the first time. I dreamt that she and Greg were grilling me and wouldn't let me see you again until I answered all of their questions. That just happened to be one that Gina asked me…in my nightmare."

Vanessa held her hand over her open mouth. "Are you serious? Why would you remember that if it was just a dream?" Now she smiled at him and reached a comforting hand over to caress his still-unshaven cheek.

"Nightmare Ness, I'm telling you it was a nightmare. You try having that kind of dream…talking sex with your girlfriend's parents…and see if it doesn't leave you in a cold sweat. I will _never_ forget that dream."

Vanessa giggled. She leaned over and kissed him as she took her plate and sat down at the table. Zac shook his head. "Took me two months to get over that. You'd come over, we'd have a really nice evening together, I'd take you home and Gina would say 'Hey Sweetheart, you look happy.' And I would nearly pee in my pants wondering if she knew that we were sleeping together already."

At that Vanessa laughed out loud. She had had very specific conversations with her mother and father before this project began. She had told them very sternly NOT to discuss this very personal matter with Zac…should he even be around them while she was gone. It was bad enough that their younger siblings teased them about their love-life. The last thing she needed was her mother and father lecturing him.

With that out of the way, the rest of their meal was much lighter. Zac laughed as Vanessa enjoyed the food. It was to his delight that she cleaned her plate. And Vanessa admitted that it was the only bit of spinach she had ever eaten. He was becoming quite masterful at getting her to eat her vegetables. Even if he had to cover them with cheese.

----------

After that conversation and added compliments to the chef they cleared the dishes and went back into the living room to watch tv. Vanessa pretended to accidentally stumble upon their first movie together.

"We're not really watching this again, are we?" Zac rolled his eyes as he saw the two of them on stage preparing to sing karaoke.

Vanessa didn't say a word. She just crawled into Zac's lap and put her head on his chest, resting just under his chin. She held the remote control in her hands until she felt him shake his head.

"Why am I such a sucker for you?" he asked while placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Because you love me." Vanessa smiled knowing she was getting her way.

"And…" Zac waited for the part of the answer that he really wanted to hear.

"And because I'll probably need you to help me get re-energized again when the show is done." Vanessa smiled as she cuddled her head tighter against his chest. Her smile grew as she heard his heartbeat increase.

Zac chuckled and started singing along with their characters. _'This could be the start of something new…'_

Vanessa didn't bother to tell him that it was an HSM marathon. She just settled in comfortably with her loving boyfriend to enjoy the first two movies they had starred in together.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who sent me the news that Z went to Montreal! I appreciate, the notes, the links, the pictures, and just everything! I love hearing from fellow fans cause we are the best! :) Special thanks to jerrysgirl, Faithless Girl, Inky Hula, xoxMelodyxox & SummerChild21 for sharing my enthusiasm (as I believe all of you do) for our fav. couple! Can't wait for more Canadian Chaos to occur! -adc **


	4. Marked

**Well, this one's a little odd in my book. :) I hope you'll give it a chance! Ah the Canadian Chaos. Hope Z can stay a little longer and keep the Zanessa love flowing!  
As always, please read, enjoy and review or PM me and feed my addiction! -adc  
**

* * *

  
Zac wasn't quite sure what woke him until he realized that Vanessa had rolled away from him. The weight lifting from his chest and arm was apparently enough to bring him out of a deep and comfortable sleep.

He opened his eyes in time to see her fumbling a bit on the other side of the bed. Her back was facing him but she was moving around slightly aimlessly. The mumbling sounds caused him to reach out and touch her arm.

She rolled onto her back and he could barely see her face thanks to the soft glow of the nightlight. "No. You can't go back, you just got here." Zac finally discerned as part of the sleepy conversation she was holding.

He propped himself up on his elbow and rubbed his thumb down her arm. At the touch Vanessa turned toward him and started moving herself back into his arms. Zac thought he had calmed her and pulled her back into him.

The young man had to smile as he closed his eyes again. He remembered her tugging at the t-shirt last night soon after they had gone to bed. After their lovemaking she wanted to wear the shirt and insisted on him sleeping topless. He didn't argue.

Just as he thought his girlfriend was settled once more he began to regret that decision. Zac's eyes jerked open as he felt her fingernails digging into him. He heard her soft voice grow louder from the dream-induced situation. "I said 'NO'. You can't leave me again. I need you here."

Zac realized she was grabbing at whatever shirt he was wearing in her dream. Unfortunately for his naked chest the cloth she was actually grabbing was skin. With one arm trapped underneath Vanessa he did his best not to scream as her fingernails dug into his upper body.

"Nessa, Baby, wake up, please. I'm right here." He urged. She whimpered. Her grip released slightly but didn't let go completely.

Zac was able to take one of her hands with his free one and stroke it gently. Not once had she spoken his name during the ordeal, but he had a feeling he knew what she was thinking about. His visit in Canada was already half over. He'd be leaving in just another couple of days.

Finally he felt her soft hands beginning to roam softly over his body. "Zac, stay please." She nearly whispered the words but he heard them. He wished he wasn't awake enough to know what she was dreaming. It was quite similar to the dreams he had had the nights before she left California almost three weeks prior.

"Shhh, I'm not going anywhere Baby. I'm right here now." He consoled her. He pulled her against him until she was practically lying on top of him. Without making love again this was about as close as he could get to her. Zac felt her relax and waited for her breathing to even out before closing his eyes once more.

---------

The morning breakfast ritual had started upon his arrival at the townhouse. This morning was no different with Zac rolling out of bed at 5:30. Well, there were two exceptions to that. First Vanessa didn't have to be on set until 9:00. Second, he had witnessed her near nightmare in the early morning hours. Now he was racking his brain trying to figure out how he could keep that nightmare from occurring again.

Short of dropping everything and staying with her for the remainder of the filming he was clueless.

He stood beside the bed looking at her beautiful features. _How again_, he wondered,_ did we think we could be apart for nearly three months?_ Just looking at her made him want to remove that oversized t-shirt from her body and bring them together again.

The thought was more than just young hormones. He had cursed their young age more than once over the past few years. They were expected to act like complete adults in their careers while still adhering to the teenage rules for their personal lives. Under all the pressure they persevered. Somehow their young relationship had grown to something many adults envy.

His need to be close to Vanessa mirrored her feelings in her dream. He didn't want to leave her again. And he prayed she wouldn't ask him to stay, not with the begging, almost fearful voice that had come from her sleep talking. Zac worked to shake the feelings that were going through him. He still had two days with her. He was determined to make the best of them.

With that thought in mind he placed a loving kiss on her cheek and headed downstairs. Lucky Charms cereal and milk were not on the menu that Gina had taught him to prepare, but that's what they would have for breakfast this morning. Some orange juice, a banana and a couple of strips of turkey bacon would round things out. The main point of this breakfast would be the preparation time…quick.

Zac slipped open the front door and grabbed the morning paper. He was forming a somewhat humorous plot in his head. The weekend ads had caused an idea to click. As soon as he could get Vanessa on her way to work – not that he would rush his other morning plans – he would begin putting this idea together.

The resourceful 21 year old skimmed over the comics, the day's weather and their horoscopes. Luckily for him, love was 'still in the stars'. He laughed. _How 'bout that? Only one star I want right now and she's upstairs! _Zac laughed again. Had he said those words out loud, Vanessa would've had one of two responses. So, was he a _'cheese ball'_ or a _'dork'_?

With a smile forming on his face again he microwaved the bacon, pulled the other items from the pantry and the fridge, placed them all on the tray with the proper dishes and silverware and headed back up the steps.

He carefully placed the food tray on the dresser and wandered back to the bed. He knew as soon as he crawled back in beside her she would wake up. It was just another piece of a morning routine that had become theirs. Two weeks apart hadn't changed that routine.

Other mornings he put off getting up in the first place. Back at home he awoke later and then would wait until the last second to go back to her, so she could get every possible minute of sleep. Not today.

He climbed in behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Vanessa instinctively backed herself up against him. From their spooning she began to stir. She placed her hands over his on her stomach and smiled as Zac began kissing her cheek and ear. He smiled as she giggled when his breath tickled her neck.

"Good morning Beauty." Zac whispered. Yet another giggle slipped from her throat.

"Well I'm not exactly going to call you my Beast." Vanessa finally spoke.

"I will be if you want me to be." Zac answered with a husky, morning voice.

Although she knew fully what that voice was going for Vanessa took another moment to joke with her aroused boyfriend. "Somebody else is playing that role." She teased.

Zac pulled her tighter into him, pressing himself firmly against her hip. "First off, he better not be saying 'good morning' to you like this. Second, you know he can't hold a candle to me on being your Beast. And third…I said, 'Good Morning.'

Vanessa turned in his arms and saw the somewhat serious smile on his face. She traced his lips with her index finger and stretched up to kiss him. Zac had an agenda. She liked the way it was starting.

He continued her wake up call with more kisses, caresses and subtle yet un-needed hints. She reciprocated with her own kisses to his lips, down his neck to his chest. That's where she stopped and hesitantly raised her eyes to look at his face.

"Zac?" she spoke.

"Hmmm?" his moan was a bit strained.

"Where did the scratches come from?" She knew the claw-like marks weren't there when they had sex the night before.

"Don't worry about those Baby, just keep doing what you were doing." Zac answered hopefully.

Vanessa immediately stopped the wandering hand that had been caressing his thighs. "Tell me, or I stop completely." She ordered firmly.

Zac groaned. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. Vanessa was gently tracing the lines of the scratches with her fingers. Her heart knew she had made the marks but she didn't remember when, or why.

Zac took a deep breath. "You had a nightmare last night." He started gently.

Vanessa ducked her head and started placing kisses on him once more. "You were getting ready to leave and I didn't want you to go." She said shyly.

Zac took one of her hands in his and brought it up to his lips to kiss it. "Yeah."

"I had hoped I wouldn't have that dream while you were here. I don't usually wake up very well from that one." She moved back up to Zac's lips and pushed an insistent kiss to them.

Zac pushed her away for just a moment. "Usually? How often have you had that dream?"

"Maybe five or six times since I got up here without you." She admitted.

"Oh Baby, I'm sorry." Zac moved his hands to enclose her face. "You know I want to stay right here with you, right? If I could drop everything and stay I would." He felt her nod in his hands.

She traced her hands over his chest as they kissed again. When he released her face she looked down at the marks again. "What did I do to you?"

Zac smiled at her. "I think you were trying to grab my shirt." He grasped the bottom of the shirt she was currently wearing and started pulling it up over her stomach, exposing her skin. "So if I had had _my_ shirt on I probably wouldn't be injured right now." He smiled and playfully flicked the tip of her nose with his index finger.

"Not my fault." Vanessa insisted. "You could've put another shirt on, just not this one." She raised her arms above her head as Zac continued to remove the clothing. Left in nothing but her panties Vanessa was having a hard time pleading her case.

"Well, I think there's only one fair way to solve this." Zac moved his eyes and hands over her nearly naked body. He stopped both when he reached her breasts.

"You're going to punish me for something I did while having a bad dream?" she pouted. Vanessa placed her fingers under his chin and pulled his face up to look at hers.

Zac loved when she attempted to plead with him with those big brown eyes. So he smiled at her. "I think you'll find my punishment quite soothing. Well, maybe soothing's not the word. But I think it'll help you forget the dream."

Vanessa returned his smile and her eyes widened. "I'm listening…"

"In return for the marks you left, I get to leave some marks of my own." He said quite seriously. "Strategically placed, of course." He added as he began kissing his way down her body.

Vanessa decided quickly that she was more than content with his idea of punishment.

----------

They both had to laugh as Vanessa was rushing out the door, again. Even with the earlier wakeup call, they had managed to push the time limit. Zac was even forced to go chat with Vanessa's driver for a few minutes while she finished getting dressed. "Overslept on a Monday morning." Zac knew it was a pretty pitiful lie, but the driver had laughed.

He kissed his girlfriend and smiled at her as she carefully gripped his shirt. "Sorry." She whispered as she got into the car.

Zac just shook his head and pointed to a small dark spot that was peeking out from under her scoop-necked cardigan. "Yeah, me too." He laughed. He continued smiling as he watched her attempt to pull the sweater over the mark he had purposefully placed.

"Love you Beauty." He smiled genuinely.

"Love you too B…" Vanessa hesitated, a little embarrassed at calling him 'Beast' in front of the driver. She bit her bottom lip and continued. "Love you too. See you at the set this afternoon, right?"

Zac nodded and waved as the driver finally pulled away.

He hurried back into the house and grabbed the keys to Vanessa's rental. He was happy she had thought to put his name on the driving agreement. A touch of international fame didn't hurt when it pulled a few strings here and there.

He pulled the various ads out of the glove box of the vehicle where he had placed them earlier while Vanessa was dressing. He needed to hit the bed and bath shop, and the department store before coming back here to print some pictures and do a load of laundry. Zac laughed at the idea. He wasn't the most crafty individual. He hoped he could pull off this one for just a bit of laughter and a lot of comfort.

----------

"Hey Ness…where are the scissors?" It was a simple text message but now Vanessa was completely confused. She waited till the next break in shooting and ran back to her trailer to call her boyfriend.

"Why do you need scissors? I don't even know if I have any." She responded when he answered his phone.

"Hi Baby, having a good morning? Sure Ness, it's going great, how's yours?" Zac joked.

"Sorry…Hi Beast, are you having a good morning?" She grinned, finally getting to use the nickname she had been dying to call him for the past three hours.

"Well, it was better when you were here. But now I need the scissors. How do you open packages and stuff when you're cooking?" Zac questioned.

"Knives. Why?" Vanessa was growing tired of the scissors discussion.

"Ugh. Alright, fine. I can't use a knife for this." Zac mumbled.

Vanessa shook her head. "Do I even want to know what you're doing?"

Zac grinned. "Probably. You'll find out later though. I gotta run. Looks like I have more shopping to do."

Vanessa hung up the phone shaking her head. _Note to self: Next time Zac comes to visit keep him with me at all times._

He was going to be at the set at 4:00 and spend a couple of hours with her there. They were planning to eat out that night so he wasn't making dinner. After the break Vanessa had a hard time concentrating on her lines and blocking. Her mind was back at the townhouse wondering just what her Beast was up to.

Zac, on the other hand, was diligently concentrating on his craft project. He had found the body length pillow that was in the advertisement. He had bought new jeans, boxers and a couple of new t-shirts for himself. He had put a few clothes in the laundry. While he waited for the dryer to finish up he pulled out Vanessa's laptop to print a couple of things from her e-mails.

"Hey Ness…where's your printer?" Text message number two buzzed into her phone around 1:30 that afternoon.

"Still boxed up in the 2nd bedroom. Why?" she texted back. This was not helping her cause. But, she decided, he could take care of himself so she was determined not to call him again.

Zac smiled at her curiosity. "Just cause." He sent back.

Vanessa rolled her eyes at the answer. "LYL Gotta go." She typed and then hit send. She sighed, a bit frustrated, and simply anxious to get back to him, no matter what he was doing.

She bit her lip when costuming called for her to come in and change clothes. When Zac had admonished her that morning she didn't realize how many times she would have to change outfits that day. She smiled remembering how much care he had taken to choose hidden places on her body to leave his marks.

Now I'm frustrated for another reason. Thanks Zac.

He looked at the clock. Almost 2:30. He had an hour before he needed to leave to go to the set. He looked at all the pieces sitting around him. _Here goes nothin'._ He thought.

He pulled the clean clothes from the dryer and stripped out of the ones he was currently wearing. After changing he took the worn t-shirt, boxers and jeans. He had to cut the neck of the t-shirt just a little but was then able to pull it over top of the pillow.

Next he felt a little silly cutting the crotch seams from his underwear and pants but he had to do that to make them fit on the bottom part of the pillow. He made sure to let the waistband of the boxers show above the belt loops on the jeans. He doubted she would notice, but as he looked again…that had been one of his favorite pairs of jeans.

With the clothing in place he then took the picture of his face that he had blown up and printed. He cut around the shaggy hair and his chin covered with the morning stubble. The girl in the craft department had suggested gluing the picture to the cloth, then sewing at least a few stitches through the pillow to make sure it stayed in place, at least for a little while.

Zac looked at his handiwork while waiting for the glue to dry. _This is totally stupid_. He thought as he laughed at the sight. _The things I'll do for this girl are unbelievable._ He admitted to himself.

The last half hour he spent attempting to sew the picture onto the pillow. He was only able to get about 10 stitches around it, but he hoped that would be enough to keep it in place.

Then he carried his pillow-twin upstairs and placed it on the bed where he would normally sleep. He was there for two more nights in person, but he would introduce Vanessa to his crafted self when they came home tonight.

Zac hoped it would bring some laughter before their final evening activities and help her forget the painful nightmare that had left both of them marked this morning.

________________________________________________________________


	5. Surprise

**I'm behind on this one. I am working on the 4th of July update, so to all of you who PM'd me to let me know that Zanessa was together for the holiday, THANK YOU! I love your reviews, PM's, e-mails and whatever comments you can give me! They feed my addiction and have given me tons of ideas to work with.**

**Keep the Zanessa love flowing, and may the Canadian Chaos continue! :) -adc**

* * *

Vanessa could feel Zac watching her intently as she and her co-stars filmed the scene. They were in the middle of it when he had arrived, and as professionals, neither of them moved toward the other for a greeting upon his arrival. But she knew he was there. She could feel him.

Zac watched the scene carry out with the male lead attempting to make some moves on his girlfriend. At this particular point of the story, Vanessa's character had no interest in the so-called 'beast'. Still Zac could sense a bit of the bond forming between the two characters. And he could tell there was some acting chemistry between Vanessa and Alex.

Zac was just a little ashamed to admit that he wanted to be playing the beast. He was a bit jealous that another young man was playing a love interest opposite _his_ girlfriend.

He worked hard not to let that jealousy show when the director yelled 'cut' and the various actors moved away from each other. Zac smiled when V hi-fived Alex and then headed straight toward him.

The jealousy was still there, but it couldn't compare to the smile on Vanessa's face when she saw Zac waiting for her. He had to smile back and open his arms as she hurried over to give him a strong hug and tiptoed to place a loving kiss on his lips.

"That's just for you, my Beast." Vanessa whispered into his ear, seemingly aware of that tinge of jealousy.

Zac's innocent school-boy eyes dropped to the ground as she spoke to him. Now he was embarrassed that he would even let himself get the least bit worked up. With just those few words she had confirmed for him, again, that she was his and no one else's.

Nothing more was said about it. Not even a joke. During the short break in production Zac talked with several of Vanessa's costars. Makeup had beckoned for Vanessa again so she left him discussing hockey and concerts with her coworkers. When she returned she didn't hesitate to sneak behind him and wrap her arms around his stomach.

Zac laughed as she laid her head against his back and smiled. "Hey, you're gonna be sent right back to makeup if you keep that up, you know."

Vanessa replied simply. "Don't care." All she cared about at the moment was having contact with the love of her life. It was sinking in again, to her, that they would be separated again in just a couple of days. So she would take every opportunity to touch him, no matter where they were.

----------

"So what were you working on all afternoon that required scissors and my printer?" Vanessa asked. Her attempt to pry the information out of him at dinner had been worthless. Now that they were back in the car she added more of a physical touch to her question.

Zac smiled and looked down at her hand that had quickly moved to the upper part of his thigh. She was gently caressing him through his jeans as she let her fingers wander toward the inner part of his leg.

"We're on our way home Ness. You're just going to have to wait. Really, it's not something I can describe to you here in the car. However if you're going for something else, I can find a nice dark parking lot somewhere and pull over…" He glanced at the pout on her face and grinned to himself. "Kinda what I thought. You've never really been interested in making out in a car."

She didn't reply. Instead Vanessa clasped her hands together and held them in her lap. Zac shook his head. "Come on, don't do this. I told you, I will show you what I was doing as soon as we get home. You're gonna think it's really corny anyway. It's not that big of a deal."

He sighed as he reached across the gear shift and grasped her hands. The smile faded a little from his face. It was kind of a big deal. It was his own idea and he hoped it would help her sleep better while they weren't together. But he was trying to downplay his project to try and keep it a secret, even if just for a few more minutes.

Vanessa glanced toward him and noticed that the smile was gone. She knew he was trying to surprise her and she was picking at him. Now, she decided to stop. So she unclasped her hands and gripped onto his. She turned her face toward him with a gentle smile on her face. "Sorry." She stated quite plainly.

Zac looked at her and returned the small smile. "For what?" he asked simply.

"For picking at you when you're trying to surprise me." She admitted.

"Hey, if I'm not used to it by now I never will be." Zac let his smile grow again and squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, but I don't want any pouting, any pouty thoughts or anything like that for the next two days. We don't have enough time together for me to spend it sulking." Vanessa took her other hand and rubbed it against the back of Zac's.

Zac glanced back toward her and winked. "But you know, making up is a really great part of you pouting. And the one good thing about us arguing. And a pretty amazing part of being away from you for more than a day." He pulled her hand back over and placed it on his thigh making his dark haired girlfriend bite her bottom lip.

"You're a teasing beast, you know that?" she commented as she started caressing through his jeans.

Zac cleared his throat. "I'll be whatever kind you want me to be." He sucked in a breath as her hand moved dangerously close to his crotch. Between the comments, her massage and the familiar spark he was feeling, she may have to wait a little longer to see his handiwork. "And if you keep that up I may just turn on you before we get back home."

Vanessa smiled and stilled her hand. "Hmmm. Now I guess you'll just have to wait."

"Flirt." Zac squirmed in the seat to readjust himself.

"Tease." Vanessa purposefully licked her lips and batted her eyelashes at her boyfriend when he looked in her direction.

Zac groaned and directed his eyes back to the road.

"Don't groan over there. You started this. All you had to do was tell me what my surprise is. But noooooo." She too stared out the window. Her hand remained on his thigh but wasn't moving. She knew exactly what she had done to him already with her actions and she knew with every comment, movement and glance that she would pay dearly when they got home.

----------

Zac pulled the car into the garage, killed the ignition and closed the garage door. Vanessa continued to sit with her hand, unmoving, on his leg. She dared to look in his direction and caught his ice blue eyes looking at her hand. She gave one firm squeeze then dragged her hand down to his knee and off his leg.

Zac watched intently and then drug his gaze up her body and stopped at her eyes. Neither of them smiled but Vanessa noticed Zac's nostrils flare ever so slightly. "Where's my surprise?" she dared ask.

"Upstairs in the bedroom." He answered quietly.

"I'm getting out of the car now." She informed him and waited just another second before reaching for the door handle.

Zac watched her climb out of the car and head into the house. He knew the sight of the pillow on the bed would likely kill the erotic mood that they were both currently in. So he took a few more seconds to breathe deeply and try to calm his senses before unbuckling the seatbelt and climbing out of the car himself.

He was a little surprised as he stepped inside the house to find Vanessa's shoes and jeans dropped just within the door. He smiled to himself as he found her top in the kitchen floor and then winced as he thought she may have headed up the stairs.

Instead he was surprised when she called him from the living room where she was sitting comfortably on the couch, covered with a blanket. "Can my surprise wait a little longer?" she asked as she pulled a bare arm from under the covers and motioned with her finger for him to come join her."

Zac nodded and made his way to the couch. Vanessa immediately started unbuttoning his shirt as Zac bent down on his knees on the floor beside her. "You're awfully quiet, and overdressed." She commented.

Zac swallowed and leaned in closer to her lips. "Your innocent act gets me everytime My Beauty. But I also know how much of a beast you can be as well."

With that he gently attacked her lips and took the lead in the beginning of their evening dance. Vanessa made one more comment as she worked to disrobe her beast. "New jeans?" she struggled just a bit to undo the stiff fabric surrounding the button.

Zac smiled. She would find the old pair later. He pulled the blanket away from her body and used himself as a comforter to keep her warm. "Remind me to withhold surprises from you more often." He whispered into her ear. Vanessa answered with a moan and then reached down with both hands to pull him all the way into her.

----------

They sat wrapped in the blanket on the couch for half an hour just trying to come back to their senses. Neither said hardly a word during that time. Simple little sighs and pleasurable moans were enough to let the other know what they were thinking.

Zac continued to kiss her shoulders, neck and cheeks while his fingers toyed with her arms and stomach and legs. Vanessa sat stationed comfortably between his legs, leaning against his bare chest and body just drinking in every second.

She didn't want to move from this position. But, she now wanted her surprise. Zac read her mind and leaned off the couch just enough to grab his shirt and boxers and Vanessa's panties.

"Here, put these on." He handed her scant undergarment to her and waited while she shimmied into them under the blanket. Then he held the button-up shirt open as she slid her arms into the oversized openings and allowed Zac to help her button it around her chest.

When she climbed off of him Zac shivered just a little at the coolness left behind. Vanessa held his boxers up above him and smiled at the site of his bare body. "Need these?" she offered and then started to step away.

"Oh no you don't." Zac shook his head. "I'm not running around here naked or chasing you around just to get my boxers back. You're covered. Let's be fair about this." He was able to reach out and grab her arm just as the devious smile grew across her face.

Vanessa landed back on top of him on the couch but Zac was able to grab his clothing. He planted a teasing kiss on her lips as she giggled at him. "Now…" Zac started as he was finally able to cover himself partially. "Would you like to see your surprise?"

Vanessa grinned and clapped her hands. "Yes please!"

Zac had to laugh at her girlish excitement. "Don't get overly excited about this. It's not like diamonds or anything. You're probably gonna think it's pretty corny, really." He led her up the stairs and stopped right outside the bedroom door.

"Now, this all has to do with that nightmare you keep having." He took her hands in his and looked into Vanessa's eyes somewhat seriously. "I don't know if this will help at all, but I thought it would be something you can cuddle up with. And maybe it'll kinda smell like me a little. I know that's weird, but you keep saying you like how I smell. And just…maybe all that put together will help you sleep better."

Vanessa smiled at him. "You're cute when your fumbling for words. Can I just see my surprise?"

Zac let go of her hands and let her open the door. "It's on the bed." He informed her somewhat shyly.

Vanessa walked in and looked at the body-length pillow that was laying in Zac's place. She stood over it for several seconds and then reached down to touch the shirt and jeans that Zac had put on his makeshift twin.

V bit her lip and gulped at the small lump that was forming in her throat. She could admit in her mind that this was a peculiar, nearly hilarious sight to see. But her heart had taken control and was noting the work that Zac must have put in on this project, to try and help her.

"I love it." She whispered with her back still turned to Zac.

He had stepped just inside the door and leaned against the frame to watch her reaction. It certainly wasn't what he expected. Instead of laughter her body was still, simply looking at his creation. And when she turned to look at him Zac immediately noticed the tears in her eyes.

"You did this for me?" she asked and took the few steps needed to stand right in front of him.

Zac nodded as he looked down at her. "Yeah."

"I love it." Vanessa repeated and then tiptoed up to give him a soft kiss on the lips. "But I've still got you for two nights, right?" she asked for reassurance.

"I wish it could be longer." Zac admitted.

Vanessa held his hand and looked back at the bed. "Can I try it out?" she smiled.

Zac could see the twinkle in her eyes. The humor in the occasion was beginning to shine through. "Go for it. But be careful. I don't know how long my face will actually stay on. It's glued and stitched, but I'm no seamstress."

Vanessa climbed on the bed and wrapped her arms around the pillow. She snuggled her head against the shirt and took a deep breath. "Guess I just can't kiss him too hard, huh?" she grinned as she looked up at Zac from her new soft spot.

He watched her eyes close and the content smile that stayed on her beautiful lips. "Well I certainly hope you don't have as much fun with him as you do with me. If you decide to share more with him than snuggles, I don't want to know about it. I might get jealous."

Zac saw her smile widen even further. "He's not anatomically correct. You have nothing to worry about." But with that she threw one leg over the jean pillow covering and tucked a finger under the waistband of the boxers. She knew Zac was watching as she glanced at his photo face and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Vanessa scrunched her nose just a little and looked back at the real Zac. "Nope. Nothing to worry about at all."

**________________________________________________________________**

**And Z may be back in Montreal now??? Ahhhh, I just love Zanessa love! Let me know what you think. Feed my addiction. :)**


	6. Homecoming Surprise

**Wow guys, I'm sorry...here we are nearly a month between updates on this story. And let me apologize because this chapter isn't really what I was going for, but I'm hoping it will get us to the next one. I'm really, really missing Zanessa right now! **

**When we left off, Zac had just given Vanessa his 'pillow twin' and was getting ready to head back to Cali after visiting with her. This story brings us to the point where Vanessa was coming home for the 4th of July holiday.**

**Please read, enjoy (fluff, complete fluff here) and review. I can use any addiction feeding that you can give me! ha ha! And of course KTZLF! (Keep the Zanessa love flowing!) -adc  
**

* * *

Zac flew back to San Luis Obispo, California with a new two-week agenda. Per Vanessa's orders he would visit with his parents, make sure they were coming to town for the Independence Day holiday, get a haircut, and do some prep work for his upcoming movie shoot.

The hardest thing on that list would be the haircut. He was liking the longer hair and he loved it when Vanessa ran her fingers through it. But apparently his girlfriend had a bit of an ear fettish. Perhaps more than a bit.

He had caught her pouting more than once during their kisses when she had a hard time getting her fingers through his locks to his ears. And he had to admit that her nibbling on his earlobes and whispering and moaning into his ears was worth a lot more than keeping the shaggy look.

He smiled after shivering at those thoughts. Yeah, he would make an appointment for a haircut before she got home. His ears and many other body parts would likely benefit from it.

Zac was only spending one more night with his mom and dad before heading back to L.A.. Starla met him at the airport unsure of what to expect from her son. When she saw the grin on his face she knew the trip had gone well.

"What's up Mom?" Zac smiled and handed her the souvenir bag that was his third piece of luggage.

Starla took the bag. "So the visit went well?" She watched as Zac's face turned a bit pink. "That's not what I'm asking about. Get your mind out of the gutter. She'll be home again in a couple of weeks." Starla laughed.

Zac laughed at her insinuation. "I know. I didn't realize how much I missed her till I actually saw her again. I'm glad we're only apart for a couple of weeks at a time, this time."

"Did you bring home a honey-do list?" Starla swiped her thumb across Zac's cheek and patted him on the back. Zac shifted his gaze toward the parking lot and nodded his head.

"Kinda. I've gotta check in on Shadow. Ness wants him to go to the kennel for a couple of days to give Gina and Stella Bella a break. And I've gotta make sure everything's straight at the house before she gets home at the beginning of July. And I've gotta get back with Gina so I know how to make the potato salad for the cookout on the 4th." Zac let those additional items slide right from his lips, keeping the haircut thought from his mother.

"Did you tell Vanessa about the cooking lessons?" Starla cocked her left eyebrow and looked at her son.

"Yeah, she knows. She has no idea how long they've been going on though." Zac replied.

"Are you gonna let her know?" Starla smiled. "That's quite a few secret meetings you and Gina have slid past your girlfriend, you know?"

Zac nodded. "Yep. I think we've done pretty well. I'll tell her…if it's ok with Gina." Zac looked back at his mom. "You're not jealous that I'm spending time with Gina, are you?"

Starla shook her head at her son. "Heavens no. I'm glad she's taken you in. I was afraid you might starve with Vanessa away. But knowing that you have another mom living close by is helping me feel better."

They packed Zac's bags in the trunk of the car and headed toward home. Zac stared out the window most of the way. He was finally playing the last two weeks over in his mind. He jumped a little when he felt Starla's hand patting him on the thigh. A little spark went straight to his heart as he remembered Vanessa's hand in that same location.

"Miss her again already?" Starla smiled and patted his leg.

Zac nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do."

----------

Zac ran his fingers over his head and looked in the mirror. "That was a lot of hair." He commented.

The stylist watched him intently. "Is it what you wanted Mr. Efron?" She was a little hesitant and worried by the look on his face.

"Yeah." He answered simply, looking again in the mirror and running his fingers through the much shorter brown strands of hair where his bangs had flowed just moments ago. "Um, yeah. I think she'll like it."

The stylist looked at him again. "But do you like it?" she asked. Zac finally took notice of the worry in her voice.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine with it. No, you did great. It looks great, really." He tried to subtly let his fingers find their way through his locks to his ears where he knew Vanessa would immediately be drawn. He smiled as he found them covered, but not completely engulfed by the shaggy mane that had been hanging there.

He fished the phone out of his jeans pocket and looked toward the stylist. "Hey, can you do me a favor? Just snap a picture of me with this?" He hit the camera function on the phone and held it out towards her. The young woman quickly snapped a couple of pictures of his new hairdo and handed the phone back to him.

"Thanks! My girlfriend and my mom will appreciate seeing your work." He grinned and winked at the girl who just blushed. She was well aware of the women he was referring to, and glad she could help.

"I hope they like it." She commented shyly as she accepted his payment and tip.

Zac wandered out of the shop and headed toward his car. There was another item he could mark off the list. He tried not to pay much attention to the paparazzi that had gathered around his vehicle. _Who knew a haircut could draw this much attention. You'd think I was the president or something._ The young actor grasped the bottle of hair gel purposefully as he heard the cameras begin to snap. He inwardly grinned as he used his middle finger, alone, to grasp around the bottle. _That ought to make an interesting shot. _

He grabbed his phone again as he sat down in the Audi. He turned the key and got the air rolling before he typed a message to the two most important women in his life.

"_Hope you like…"_ he typed and then attached the pictures that were stored in his phone. A few key strokes later and the electronic photos were on their way. Vanessa would be home on Thursday, Starla would be in town Saturday afternoon. He knew he would get immediate responses from them via phone or e-mail, but he was more than anxious to see their expressions in person.

Vanessa heard the phone vibrate in her purse. She was trying to run just a few errands during her free afternoon hours. She still had some laundry to do, dishes to clean and wanted to make sure the living room was straightened before she started packing for the visit home.

She was smart enough to wait until she had parked her rental car in the garage before digging through her bag to find her cell. Once she did she saw the awaiting message from Zac. Her heart sped up just seeing his name on the phone. She still wasn't quite sure why his phone calls and messages always had that affect on her. Perhaps it was simply knowing that he was thinking about her…because he was constantly on her mind.

She opened the attachment to see a completely different boyfriend looking back at her. Vanessa sat in the car staring at the picture of him with shorter hair. As much as she loved the longer, seemingly untended look that he had given up, she liked this look on him so much more.

V studied the pictures carefully from the driver's seat of the car. She wasn't ready to go in the house, she wanted to take in every inch of his new look. Vanessa caught herself pulling her bottom lip inward and holding it between her teeth. She couldn't wait to run her fingers through his hair again. And she couldn't wait to caress his softly sculptured ears that sat just underneath that short sandy-brown hair.

She knew that's why he had gotten it cut. She didn't understand her fascination, but both of them knew the electrifying sparks that flew through Vanessa when she was able to fumble through the strands, toy with his ear and then look into his eyes. Zac always shivered when they reached that point. By the time she touched his ear, either of them, they had both practically reached the point of no return.

It took Vanessa nearly 10 minutes before she realized that she was still sitting in the car, parked, in the garage. She looked up and out the windows finally and sighed. Just a few more days and she would be with him again. So she nimbly typed a reply and hit send.

Zac smiled just seeing her name appear on the screen. Here was her first reaction. _"It's much shorter. I like it. I really like it! Can't wait to give you my up close and personal opinion. __;)__ LY xoxoxo"_

Zac mirrored her response. He couldn't wait either.

----------

The call from Gina that Wednesday morning sounded more like a call from his own mother. Zac smiled as he waited for Vanessa's mom to finish her questions before he even attempted to answer her.

"What time are you coming over? Did you pick up the groceries last night? Did you get enough for today and for Friday? Do you mind going with Greg to get a truck?" Gina was obviously more nervous about her oldest daughter coming home than Zac was. Of course, he had just seen Vanessa two weeks ago. Gina hadn't seen her in over a month.

When the anxious questions stopped, Zac began. "I'll be over around 10:00. I got the stuff you told me to, but I only got enough for dinner tonight. I figured Ness and I can go shopping tomorrow night if she isn't too tired. If she is, I'll go by myself and pick up whatever we need. And I thought we just needed to put the back seats of the minivan down. It won't fit in there? Really?"

Zac had been working secretly with Gina and Greg since Vanessa bought her house. The cooking lessons that he had described to Vanessa were true. Gina had helped Zac immensely with his cooking skills. And, she had introduced him to several of Vanessa's favorite dishes. But there was more to those cooking lessons. And this Fourth of July weekend, they were ready to share the secret.

That part of the weekend was a bit nerve-wracking for Zac. He hoped she would like the surprise. It had taken him and Greg months to get it together.

And over the past two months Gina and Starla had also been involved. He was excited and anxious to reveal this little family affair to his girlfriend.

He had shared with Vanessa the fact that he had been spending time with Gina, and Stella, and even some family dinners with Greg. Zac smiled to himself as he continued the phone conversation with Gina. Vanessa had no clue that both of her parents had taken Zac under their wings. She knew he was comfortable with her family. Soon she would find out that even her father practically considered him one of their family.

----------

When Zac and Vanessa had purchased their houses the prior year both had specific ideas in mind. Zac's three-bedroom mansion had been outfitted with modern furniture, enough dishes to get him through a week's worth of meals and just enough carpet to please Starla. To Zac's mom much of his house looked like a glorified basement. Perfect for a 21 year old boy who found skateboarding inside a fun pastime.

The bedrooms were simple, slightly decorated. Zac's master bedroom held more of Vanessa's tastes than his own. The second bedroom was called a guest bedroom but for all they could tell it had become Shadow's home away from home. Vanessa's dog had claimed the room the first night spent in Zac's house. The smart animal had learned long ago that the bed Zac and Vanessa were sharing probably wouldn't be the most comfortable, still place to try and sleep. And the third bedroom had Starla written all over it. Few others came to visit, and Zac's little brother really didn't care.

Vanessa's home, on the other hand, was three levels and six bedrooms strong. She too had hired a designer, the same one Zac had used, but she had her own thoughts about this home. She had also wanted Zac's input on this home because eventually, her house would become their house. The clause was unspoken when the real estate purchase was made, but it was firmly understood by all parties involved.

With that said, Vanessa had taken two particular rooms into focus when she decided to begin adding personal touches. She called the first room 'Bohemian' dark colors and curtains reaching from ceiling to floor. Decorative lights were placed throughout the room and a leather reclining chair and ottoman were sat strategically under two of the lights. This was Vanessa's reading room. The one piece of furniture she couldn't find to complete the room should have been simple, a bookshelf.

Instead her books still sat in numerous boxes on the floor against the wall. So after two months of searching furniture store after furniture store Zac made a decision for her. _"Leave it."_ He had said rather sternly.

Zac remembered the conversation every time he had gone into that room after that, whether he was with Vanessa or not. The order had come from his mouth more strongly than he wanted. He had tried to cover it with a more gentle line of _"There's_ _always new furniture coming out. Eventually you'll find what you're looking for."_

In fact, Vanessa had described to him numerous times what she was looking for. Cherry wood, stained a dark, almost black crimson color, with seven shelves that would reach from floor to ceiling.

_After that last shopping trip, before Zac's order, they had sat together on the floor of the room. Vanessa was frustrated, Zac was pouting and all they could do was sit and stare at the wall where she wanted the shelf to stand. She described the item again as Zac sat, one arm around her waist, holding her between his legs. His other hand was plastered against his own forehead, tugging at his hair as he listened to her description._

_"Ness, let's just go to a furniture designer and get them to build what you want. It'll save us…you…a lot of time and frustration." Zac nearly pleaded._

"_Are you tired of looking with me? I can go furniture shopping on my own Zac. I just thought you wanted to be part of it. You don't have to go anymore, seriously." Vanessa had tried to pull away from him._

_When he wouldn't let go she did her best to shift away from him. "If I wanted someone to build a bookshelf for me I would get Dad to do it." _

_Her pouty comment had led to Zac's frustrated order and then to nearly an hour of silence as they still sat together on the floor._

_That hour of holding her in his arms, staring at an empty wall, recalling her comments during their argument gave Zac what he hoped was now the perfect solution. _

_The day after that argument, the morning after Zac had finally urged his girlfriend into their bedroom – her other project room that included the king size Sweetheart Vera Wang mattress – and after gently making love to her and apologizing for his comments, he placed a call to her father and made a request that Greg Hudgens found hard to refuse. _

This morning Zac was driving back to the Hudgens' house to help retrieve the bookshelf that he and Greg had worked meticulously to build over the past few months. The construction project was the other part of Zac's cooking lessons and a homecoming surprise that he hoped Vanessa would like.

----------

Zac stood in the workshop and looked over the two pieces of the bookshelf. It was heavy, sturdy, and he and Greg had called in a couple of friends to help get it to the house. They would anchor it to the wall once they had it assembled and then Zac would be left to organize books and pictures or whatever on the shelves to make it look presentable to Vanessa.

"You look nervous son. Something look wrong?" Greg placed a hand on Zac's shoulder.

"No sir. I think I'm just in awe that I helped build that. I sure hope it's what Vanessa wants." Zac stiffened as he worried that it wouldn't meet her satisfaction.

"You listened to her, shopped with her, looked at catalogs with her. Zachary, if you don't know what she wanted, then I doubt Vanessa knows either. I love my daughter. And if I know her, she's going to love this piece of furniture more than anything in that house, because of the work you've put into it." Greg admitted happily.

"I'm not sure how to thank you for helping me with it. I just…really appreciate it Greg. I apologize for all the cussing I did when we started. I just can't believe it's done, and that I helped build that."

Greg laughed. "Well enough looking at it. I swear you're drooling as though you were looking at my Baby V.! She's not here yet Zac. That's a bookshelf. And if we don't get moving it won't get in place before she gets home tomorrow. Now come on Son, let's get moving with this thing."

Zac smiled at his somewhat adoptive father. Greg had put out a few rules when he had agreed to work with Zac on the project. First, Zac wasn't allowed to call him Dad. _"No offense but that's reserved for my daughters."_ Number two, griping about Vanessa's quirks was allowed but there would be no rude or crude remarks about her. And three, if Zac lost any fingers in the sawing, drilling or hammering process, he would have to explain it to Vanessa.

Zac got away with calling Greg "V-Daddy" more than once; shared multiple stories of his shopping woes about Greg's oldest daughter which served as an outlet for both men; and finished the project with all ten fingers intact. All in all, it was a successful mission.

The men loaded the bookshelf into the rented moving van. Gina and Stella happily watched as the struggle to keep scratches off the item caused some painful lines on all of the men's faces. When Greg and Zac climbed into the cab Gina walked to the passenger side and patted Zac on the arm.

"She's gonna love it Zac. You don't have to worry about that." Gina gazed at him.

"Thanks Gina. I'll be back this afternoon to work on the potato salad." Zac promised.

Gina shook her head. "You just worry about finishing this project. She's going to be really, really surprised Zac. You making potato salad will mean practically nothing to her once she sees this."

They each laughed knowing Gina was completely correct. The cooking lessons would be all but forgotten when the bookshelf was revealed. Zac thought about that just a second.

He looked between Gina outside the truck and Greg in the drivers seat. "I'd really like you guys to be there when she sees it the first time. If it weren't for you I couldn't have done that. Really, you need to be there tomorrow."

Gina and Greg smiled gently at Zac. All three of them knew Vanessa. All three of them knew that everyone else in that house would be forgotten when she saw his creation, except for Zac. And all three of them knew what would likely happen once Vanessa's tears of excitement and gratitude subsided. Greg and Gina certainly didn't want to be there to interrupt or witness that.

So Vanessa's parents declined Zac's invitation again. They would be happy to hear about her reaction Friday evening or Saturday, whenever the young couple decided to share themselves with family and friends.

"We'll pick her up at the airport tomorrow. That way I get to see her for a little bit before giving her over to you…again." Gina teased. "Just go, get this thing put together so I can have my husband back. I'll see you tomorrow when we drop Vanessa off at the house."

Zac smiled and leaned out the window to give Gina a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Mom!"

Greg shook his head at both of them and put the truck into drive. "All I know is that I'd better get some darn good fireworks this weekend after all the work we've put in on this."

Zac clamped his mouth shut and thought for just a second before commenting to Greg. "I'll, uh, see what I can do about that." The fireworks on his mind certainly weren't ones he wanted to share with anyone except Vanessa.

* * *

**If you see or hear any Zanessa news, any Canadian Chaos, PLEASE let me know! I'm holding out for the TCA's on August 10th, and I'm hoping for some Vancouver sightings very soon! Lovin' Zac's sailing lessons and V's Bandslam promos...but I could sure use some Zanessa love! KTZLF :) -adc**


	7. Our House

**Zanessa love...isn't it wonderful??? Just saw a pic of them together at the TCA's, sigh! I know I'm behind on the Canadian Chaos, but here's the latest installment. I'm already feeling inspired for their TCA reunion! (And for anyone wondering about the 4th Fireworks that aren't spelled out in this chapter...there will likely be a chapter 7.5 over in the M section as soon as I can. LOL!)**

**Oh, I should mention...I own nothing of Z & V except trinkets, action figures and lots of magazine articles! And, I own nothing of Panera as well. Let me know what you think! All reviews, PM's and whatever are greatly appreciated! KTZLF! - adc**  


* * *

Thursday afternoon Gina and Greg's car pulled up in front of the house with an anxious Vanessa in the back seat. They had spent the entire drive from the airport talking about Zac's cooking lessons with Gina. Vanessa knew there was more to what was going on than just omelets, lasagna, and potato salad. If she hadn't realized that before, the looks going between her mother and father in the front seat of the car were enough for a three year old to comprehend.

Her constant whines of "What aren't you telling me?" continued to be met with Gina's tales of Zac barely knowing his way around a kitchen until _she_ introduced him to the oven, stove top and various baking tips.

"Mother. Zac's lived on his own since he was 18. He knows how to cook. His mother taught him the basics. He's survived for three years without your cooking instructions. So what are you guys keeping from me?" Vanessa pouted.

"Well, if you don't want to hear about the things I've taught him then I guess I'll just stop talking." Gina was well trained in the art of pouting as well. She heard Greg nearly curse under his breath as he glanced at his wife beside him and daughter in the back seat.

"My darlings," Greg started, "We are fifteen minutes from home. If neither of you are going to talk can I please turn the radio on?"

Then, Vanessa shifted her focus to him. "Hey Daddy? If Zac's been over at your house so much, what have you guys done together?"

Greg stared straight ahead, out the windshield, hoping his oldest daughter couldn't see the wide-eyed petrified look that had overtaken his eyes. "I, uh, we… I was out of town most of the time when he was over there cooking with your mom." He couldn't hide the nervous chuckle that escaped his lips. Although, he wasn't lying. When Zac had come over for _cooking _lessons Greg had been away several times. "Maybe I should be jealous." He looked again at his wife.

Vanessa was aware of her father's shift in attitude. There was obviously something going on there. She thought back to Zac's haircut. Then she sat back in her seat. _I know exactly how to get him to admit what's going on._

She caught Greg's eye in the mirror as he glanced back toward her and tried to smile. "I'll just get an answer from Zac. You two don't have to cover for him." Gina turned and looked at her with a pout still on her lips. "I know how to pout too mom. And, I know how to pull a secret out of my boyfriend." Vanessa raised her eyebrows and let a smirk form on her face. Gina rolled her eyes and looked toward Greg who was obviously cringing.

V's father stopped the conversation. "I don't want to hear anything more about it. Both of you can pout for the last ten minutes of the drive. My ears don't want anything more to do with whatever you've got planned little girl." He glanced again in the mirror.

Vanessa's smile widened. "Your ears aren't the ones I'm thinking about."

----------

Zac stepped outside the front door of V's house when he heard the car doors slam. An excited Shadow bounded from his arms and went running to Vanessa.

"My baby! Zac, I thought you were taking her to the kennel." She beamed as she took the little furball into her arms.

"I did. She was there a couple of days, but when I went to visit her yesterday she told me she wanted to come home and see her mom." He smiled at the odd face Vanessa was showing him while she hugged her favorite pooch.

Vanessa laughed out loud as Shadow licked her on the chin and nose. Then she put the dog down and shooed her back toward Zac as Vanessa followed in the same direction.

While Gina and Greg worked to get V's bags out of the car trunk Vanessa worked her way into Zac's arms. "Miss me?" She smiled up at him when Zac wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up.

"You know I did." He whispered against her neck.

Vanessa hands immediately went into his short hair and combed through it quickly. "I like it!" she pulled back and took in the sight of him again.

When she leaned toward his face the next time, her right hand made its way through his short hair to the top of his ear and gently started caressing. Right in front of her parents she kissed Zac's lips and released a soft moan.

Zac's eyes closed at her touch. He was well aware that they weren't alone, and that they were standing outside. But with the ear touch, and the lip lock his mind was shot. So when V moved her lips toward his other ear his body practically went limp in her arms.

"So what's my surprise Efron?" she whispered into his ear.

"What surprise?" Zac had barely understood her question.

"Whatever it is that had you cooking with my mom so much." Her warm breath tickled him while her right hand continued its mesmerizing work on his opposite appendage.

"Mmmm." Zac tried to comprehend her words. He smartly stood quietly and just enjoyed her touch, and having her in his arms again.

Finally he pulled himself together and raised his head away from her touch. His blue eyes opened and looked into her face. He smiled at her and then looked at Gina and Greg.

"She's onto us." His throaty voice was directed toward Mr. and Mrs. Hudgens.

Vanessa stepped back. "So you're not denying there's a surprise?"

Zac shook his head and bent to pick up Shadow. "Why don't we continue this chat inside?" he smiled at Vanessa and leaned in again to kiss her now quiet lips.

He looked back at Gina and Greg and smiled again. "I'd really like you guys to stick around if you don't mind." Zac's voice took on a somewhat shy tone as the three of them joined gazes.

Gina smiled widely as Zac held open the door to Vanessa's home. Zac helped carry his girlfriend's bags just inside the front door and sat them down by the coat closet. "We'll get back to those later, I'm sure." He rubbed his hands together as he felt the sweat forming.

Vanessa's questioning gaze was stationed on Zac. He looked back at her and chewed nervously on his bottom lip. "Okay. Upstairs. C'mon." He took Vanessa by the hand and noted her astonished look.

She glanced backwards at her parents who were following them. "Zac?"

"Just be patient. You'll understand in just a few minutes, I promise." Zac's face turned a bit serious as they moved toward the reading room on the second floor.

The four of them stood outside the door. Zac took a deep breath and placed his hand on the door handle. He glanced back at Greg and Gina silently. Both of them smiled at him. Vanessa just kept looking at each of them curiously.

"Go ahead." Gina encouraged as Zac let out his breath.

"Okay. Ness, your surprise is in here. It's ok if you don't like it. But you gotta be honest with me ok?" Zac questioned her seriously.

"Ok?" she asked back at him.

Zac slowly opened the door and urged Vanessa to walk in. Her gaze went directly to the corner of the room that used to be empty. The marvelous piece of furniture that now stood there simply amazed her.

She stopped just two steps into the room and stared. Zac, Gina and Greg followed close behind her. Zac stepped directly behind his girlfriend and waited for her to say something.

"What…wh…where did that come from?" Vanessa stumbled almost in tears.

"Is it ok? I really need you to look at it. If it's not ok we can do something else." He put his hands on her shoulders as Vanessa just stood in awe.

She put one hand on top of his on her shoulder and pulled him gently behind her as she walked a few more steps toward the bookshelf. "Zac, where did you find this?"

"I…Greg and I…your dad helped me with it." Zac stated without actually answering her question.

Vanessa walked the rest of the way to the shelf and let her fingers graze over the dark finished wood. "Did you have this made?" she looked back and forth between Zac and Greg. Zac blushed a little and looked down at his feet.

"Greg helped me with it." He repeated.

Greg stepped forward and smiled at his daughter. He put a hand on Zac's shoulder and squeezed firmly. "V, you described what you wanted to Zac. So, with a little help, he made it for you."

Vanessa's eyes doubled in size. She walked back toward her boyfriend and father. Standing directly in front of them she put her fingers under Zac's chin and raised his face up until he was looking into her gorgeous brown eyes. "You made this? For me?"

Zac nodded. His shyness was something Vanessa hadn't seen since he had first asked her out. She saw a little bit of fear in his eyes but his overall demeanor made tears form in hers.

Vanessa reached down and took Zac's hands in hers. She turned his hands to look at his palms. She noticed a couple of little scratches and some stains on his hands. "You really made this?"

Zac nodded again. "I couldn't have done it without your dad. When you told me we shouldn't order anything to be made, cause you could just ask Greg, it gave me the idea."

Vanessa looked at Greg who smiled and nodded at her. "Zac knew what you wanted Sweetheart. He described it and we drew it out together. He knew exactly what you wanted."

She looked back at the shelf again and then turned to wrap her arms around Zac's neck. "It's perfect. I love it. And I love you." She stated while looking directly into his eyes.

When her lips connected with his again V's parents took it as their cue to leave. "Potato salad and fireworks for Saturday Zac." Gina reminded gently as they walked out the door of Vanessa's Bohemian reading room. The grin on Greg's face was quite wide as he saw the ok sign that Zac flashed in their direction.

"I think she likes it." Greg commented as he shut the door behind them. "Don't worry!" He yelled back as they went down the steps. "We'll just show ourselves out."

Vanessa and Zac both giggled just a little as they continued their kiss. She placed her hands on his cheeks and held him close as she firmly pressed her lips to his one more time. Then she took his hand and led him over to the new piece of furniture.

Again she rubbed her hand over the wood. "Cherry?" she asked and Zac nodded. She took a moment and counted the shelves. "Seven shelves. I never thought you heard me when I mentioned that."

Zac smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her. "Ness, I heard every word that you said about it. After the first time we went searching and you didn't see what you wanted. I know I seemed frustrated and I'm sorry. But I heard you, and I listened."

"I can see that." She answered with a smile. "Can we just sit in here a while so I can admire your handiwork?" she took him by the hand and brought him to the recliner on the opposite side of the room.

She gently pushed Zac down into the chair and then crawled onto his lap. He grabbed the handle on the side of the chair and leaned them back. Vanessa leaned her head against his shoulder and stared across the room.

"So the cooking lessons with mom…" she took one of Zac's hands into her right hand and allowed him to twirl the kuippo ring around on her third finger.

"I had several of them. Learned a lot. I know now that you shouldn't try to bake everything at 400 degrees. And I can make a LOT more than just macaroni and cheese now. Although, that is still my specialty." He smiled into her hair and continued to play with her ring finger.

"You know that's not what I'm getting at. I thought you were just gonna invite Dad to go to a ball game with you and Stella or something. How much time did the two of you actually spend together?" Vanessa asked as she shifted a little in Zac's embrace.

Zac thought for a moment. He couldn't put his finger on the number of hours, or even days that he had spent working with Greg on their project. There had been a few days he had gone over and worked by himself, following Greg's instructions. Most of the other time it was on Greg's days off or in the evenings once he got home from work.

"I can tell you we started on it soon after you and I came home from Japan. And you've been gone a little over a month now. So, I guess it's like off and on for a couple of months." Zac answered with a sigh.

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Vanessa stared at her surprise and melted into Zac's touch. She yawned when the realization finally hit her that she was home and in his arms. She finally commented on the amount of time Zac had spent with her father. "Wow…two months working with my dad. And look," she giggled the sweet laugh that Zac loved to hear, "you survived."

Zac hugged her close and kissed the top of her head and her cheek. "When you see him tomorrow, call him V-Daddy. He'll love it."

Vanessa's eyes were nearly closed and she was snuggling her face in the crook of Zac's neck. "You didn't…"

Zac smiled. "I did…a few times…and look, I survived!"

The conversation stopped there as Zac let his beautiful lover fall asleep in his arms. They would move to the bed eventually and she would be his for the next three days.

He breathed one last sigh of relief over the bookshelf. She liked it. It was finished, installed, somewhat arranged, and she liked it. Zac pushed them both a little farther back in the recliner, kissed the top of her head again – just to make sure he wasn't dreaming that she was actually home – closed his own eyes and fell asleep.

----------

"Zac? I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?" Vanessa nudged him gently to try and wake him up easily. She had no idea what time they had moved to the bed, but both of them had obviously slept through the night. She was sure about that, because they were both fully clothed when she awoke, in the bed, around 7AM.

When she had realized the early hour Vanessa took the opportunity to stroll back down the hall to her reading room. She opened the door and was amazed again that Zac, and her father, had crafted the beautiful bookcase.

This time she looked even more closely at the items that were placed on the shelves. She knew Zac had probably filled the shelves simply because there were no pictures of him, by himself, on display. Vanessa decided she would take the time to rearrange a few things.

Shadow tiptoed into the room behind Vanessa and nuzzled against her ankle. Vanessa picked up her curly haired baby and looked over the contents of the shelves. The middle shelf held a picture of Vanessa with Shadow, and a double 3x5 frame with pictures of V from her two albums. Two shelves above sat a picture of Vanessa with her family, and a single picture of Stella. Two shelves below the middle was a picture of Zac and Vanessa together, frolicking in the ocean.

She thought for just a few minutes and then made her way up the stairs to the large bedroom that she had dubbed, to herself only, the in-law room. She wasn't sure Zac had ever noticed what was in this particular bedroom. He helped set up the queen size bed that was in there and the dresser and television cabinet. Vanessa fully intended for this to be Starla and David's room when they came to visit.

She had added the décor in that room. She knew Zac hadn't missed the family picture of the Efrons that she had taken from his house, or the picture of Dylan. The baby picture of Zac was one that she had begged Starla for during a visit to San Luis Obispo with Zac. He had no idea that Starla had given in, and Vanessa had carefully packed the picture to bring home.

She grabbed the family picture and pulled another one of Zac from the closet where she had stashed a few other Efron items. And she chose one other picture of them together, one from their third movie, dressed in their graduation robes with Zac attempting to console a teary eyed Vanessa.

She took the three photos back down the stairs along with three book-bound HSM scripts. She added the scripts to the top shelf. They were simply a reminder to Vanessa of how she and Zac had come to be together. Even if no one else ever looked at them, she knew they were there.

She carefully climbed onto a stool and placed the pictures of Dylan and Stella on the top shelf. Two shelves down she placed the two family pictures side by side. Someday, she hoped, she and Zac would add a picture of their combined family as a third element on that shelf.

Next she removed the pictures of herself. She moved the Hawaii picture up to the middle shelf and placed the HSM graduation picture next to it. In this house, in her room, on her bookshelf, _they_ would take center stage.

On the bottom shelf she placed the picture of herself with Shadow, and the photo of Zac that she had taken just a couple of weeks before she left for Canada. She decided the album pictures that Zac seemed to love could find a better place in another part of the house.

Once more she stood back and looked over the arrangement. _Now, _she decided,_ now it's perfect._

After that she had wandered around the three-story house just to see if Zac had made any other changes while she was gone. She knew he was staying there quite often. He had admitted that the first week she was gone. Nothing different on the top level. She would check out their bedroom once Zac was awake. Downstairs in the kitchen was Zac's favorite coffee cup and the script for his next movie lying on the counter.

Vanessa also noticed a laundry basket holding several pairs of Zac's jeans and shirts. She smiled knowing he hated doing the laundry. And she smiled even bigger knowing that she hated it even more and would likely be able to 'talk' him into washing her clothes along with his own over this weekend.

_He cooks, he builds furniture, and he does laundry._ Vanessa realized quickly that she could grow to enjoy and appreciate having a domesticated boyfriend! Just as quickly she realized that she was lonely, hungry and wanted Zac to wake up to feed both needs.

----------

"What time is it?" Zac mumbled as he felt Vanessa bounce gingerly on the bed beside him.

"Did you really just ask that question?" She laughed and bent down to kiss his cheek. "It's almost 9:30. And I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?" Vanessa repeated against his ear.

"Keep that up My Dear and I'll have you for breakfast." Zac smirked with his eyes still closed. He knew Vanessa was watching his every facial expression.

"Hmmm, I'll make a note of that…for tomorrow." She raised her voice just enough to get his attention. Then she tried to pull on his arms to get him to sit up in the bed. No luck.

Instead Zac pulled her down on top of him and attacked her neck with kisses.

"Mmm!" Vanessa smiled at his assault. "Your pillow twin never does this to me when I wake him up in the mornings."

Zac stopped his kisses to laugh. He finally opened his eyes and looked up at her. "You haven't thrown him in a closet yet?" he joked.

"Uh-uh." Vanessa said. "I sleep with him every night. You put a nice soft shirt on him, and it still smells like you. I'm sleeping much better now that I have him." She brushed her fingers through Zac's hair again and found his earlobe between her thumb and index finger. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and shyly lowered her smiling face down toward Zac's chest.

"Better?" He asked with a thought of where her mind was heading.

"Much!" she smiled back up at him. "So, are you cooking breakfast this morning, or what?"

Zac shook his head and kissed her forehead. "Ya know. When you start with the ear thing you're usually hungry…but not for food."

Vanessa slid off his chest and sat up next to him again. "Well, I'm just realizing that if I don't eat something soon. I may not have the strength to do anything else."

Zac turned on his side and quickly took her hand. "I've got bagels from Panera in the pantry. Help yourself." He grinned and sat up next to her.

"I got waffles and omelets in Canada. Now I'm home and your offering me cold bagels. I'm touched lover boy…really, really touched." She pouted.

Zac threw the covers back and took her by the hand. He looked at their clothes and realized neither of them had changed since Vanessa had gotten home. "No use changing now. Would you like scrambled eggs with your bagel or just some cream cheese or jelly?" He asked as he rubbed his finger across her knuckles.

Vanessa's smile brightened. "That's more like it." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "Good morning! It's good to be home."

----------

"So what's on tap for today?" Vanessa bit into her toasted cranberry bagel as Zac sat down across the table from her.

"Nothing really. I need to run to the grocery this afternoon and then back to your parents' house. Gina's helping me make the potato salad for tomorrow. I just figured you could spend a little time with Stella Bella and Greg while we're messin' around in the kitchen."

Vanessa watched as Zac dug into his own plate of freshly prepared food. "And when are Starla, David and Dylan getting here?" she wondered thoughtfully.

"They should be here by Saturday evening." Zac answered as he watched her nibble. "Mom said they're leaving around one so they should definitely be here by five."

"Okay." Vanessa thought for a moment. "So once we get their bags in and stuff and they get settled in then my Mom and Dad can come on over and we can just all spend some time together."

"Yeah. I think that's the plan. I told Mom to call when they get close and I'll go meet them at my house and help get their bags in. They're only staying Saturday night, so it won't take long at all." Zac noticed that Vanessa's eyes wandered away from his. He knew that look. She was planning something.

When she looked back at him her eyes had lost a little of their sparkle. "Are you planning to stay over there with them too?"

Zac put his fork down and wiped his mouth. "I was. I was thinking we could all go over and stay there tomorrow night."

Vanessa shook her head a little. "What if…" she bit on the inside of her cheek, "What if we all just stay here? I mean, probably not my mom and dad, but Stella could stay, and you know there's plenty of room. That's why I got this place Zac. So we could all be here together when we need to be."

Zac smiled at her. "You think my parents will feel at home here, sleeping in a room that is decorated with my baby picture and a family picture that I could swear used to be at my house?" His blue eyes watched her brown ones open a bit wider.

Vanessa swallowed nervously. He must've been snooping around during his time at her place. She forced a small smile onto her closed lips. "Do you think they'll like it?"

Zac nodded at her. "Is that what you want? For Mom and Dad and Dylan to stay here with us?"

Vanessa nodded back at him. "Yeah. I'd like that. And, then we don't all have to pack up and move the party Saturday night. We can enjoy the fireworks knowing that we're home."

Zac laughed under his breath. Vanessa shook her head understanding the double entendre she had just let slip.

"Our bedroom door locks. The in-law room is upstairs. Dylan and Stella can sleep in the other two rooms upstairs. I'd say the fireworks can continue as late as we want them to." She added to the conversation.

_Our bedroom_ and _the in-law room_… Zac had helped her pick this house. She had said she wanted plenty of room for family and friends to stay. He had wondered if she meant his family at the time. Now, he knew.

Vanessa skimmed over the paper as Zac cleaned off the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. He came back to the table and placed his arms around Vanessa's neck as he stood over her.

"In-law room, huh?" He asked as she looked at the comics. Vanessa didn't answer him. "I think we should probably make sure I've got the bed put up correctly in that room. And I bet you have a few other pictures you want to scatter around in there too, don't you?"

Vanessa leaned back against his chest and tilted her head back to look up at him. "You're really subtle, you know."

Zac leaned down and kissed her lips. "I've missed you. What can I say?"

"How about, 'Hey Ness…join me in the shower?'" she suggested and accepted another kiss from him.

This time he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Hey Ness…I need to make love to you. Join me in the shower…please."

Her eyes closed and her head fell just a bit further back under the warmth of his breath. Zac stood back up and took her by the hands to lead her back up the stairs to their bedroom and adjoining bath.

Testing out the in-law bed would just have to wait.

----------

After cooking at the Hudgens, dinner there and then back home for some other heated 'cooking lessons', Zac and Vanessa had no trouble sleeping in on Saturday morning. The Fourth of July plans were pretty simple. Everyone would leave them alone until mid afternoon. Once everyone arrived at Vanessa's house around six then they could enjoy spending some time with the young lady that many hadn't seen in over a month.

So when the phone rang at 1:30 and woke them up there wasn't much complaining Zac could do. He felt Vanessa shiver when he rolled away from her to answer the phone and noted quickly that she had once again stolen his shirt to wear once they had finally decided sleep was needed.

"Zac, it's Mom. We're on our way, so we'll see you in about three hours." Starla's voice was energetic on the other end of the line.

"Mmm-kay." Zac answered sleepily.

"Zachary? You ok?" His tone was a little less than his mother expected on this holiday.

"Oh, yeah Mom. Just fine. Just waking up that's all." His gravelly morning voice traveled again through the phone.

"Did you guys go out last night? I thought you were just staying in. I didn't mean to wake you." Starla knew her son and his girlfriend were both young and able to change plans with a moment's notice. But she thought they needed to get ready for the party that Zac had planned.

"No, we didn't go out. We weren't out late at all, just up late once we got home." He tried to sound innocent as he spoke to his mother. But his hand that was now caressing Vanessa's stomach underneath the t-shirt gave other insinuations. And the enjoyable moan that came from Vanessa's lips certainly didn't stay on their end of the conversation.

"Ah." Starla's eyes widened and she turned to look out the passenger side window of their car. "With that, I'll let you go." She answered Zac curtly.

"No, wait! Mom…" Zac caught her before she could hang up. He knew exactly what she had heard and knew that his mother was completely aware of the strengths of his and Vanessa's relationship. Starla had given him a box of condoms for Christmas. She wasn't naïve.

"Yes dear?" Came the motherly voice.

"Instead of my place. Just come straight to Nessa's house okay? You guys are staying with us, here, this time."

Starla turned back to look at David and smiled sweetly. "We don't want to impose on Vanessa. Are you sure that's ok with her?"

Zac watched as Vanessa's eyes finally opened. She smiled up at him and waited for her morning kiss. "Yeah, it's fine. It was her idea. She has a room all ready for you and dad. I think you'll really feel at home here." Zac smiled.

Starla knew they would feel at home there. Any place where Zac felt at home had to be comfortable. And, as she ended the call, Starla also knew that this would likely be the first of many times they would stay in Vanessa's house over many years to come.

"They're on their way already?" Vanessa slid her arms around Zac's neck and welcomed his kisses.

"Yep." Came the simple answer from his lips that were quickly attached to her cheek and neck.

"Are they getting an earlier start?" Her eyebrows scrunched but she couldn't help but giggle at the ticklish breath that was ghosting over her collarbone and working its way down her chest.

"It's 1:30 in the afternoon." Was the answer from the now sexy voice coming from the hem of the t-shirt as his lips found her soft skin underneath it again.

"Then I guess we should think about getting out of bed…" She drifted off as his hands found her breasts and she felt his boxer-clad groin push against her bare thigh. "…in another hour or two."

----------

By 3:30 Zac and Vanessa both were slowly trying to move away from the bedroom. She had forced Zac to pull a pair of sweats out of the dresser and pulled his shirt back over her body, adding a bra underneath just to try and deter the stray touches. Zac had also brought a pen and paper back to the bed once he was halfway clothed to try and remember what he still needed to do for the party.

"Potato salad, check. Hamburgers and hot dogs, check. Beer and sodas, check. Fireworks…" he looked at Vanessa and smiled, "besides what we just finished and plan to continue AFTER the cookout…Dylan's got, so, check."

"Wait, Dylan's in charge of the pyrotechnics?" Vanessa looked a bit worried.

"Under Dad's engineering eyes. And MY protective eyes on our house." Zac rubbed the back of her hand and laughed.

"Okay. So what's left to do?" Vanessa tilted her head to the side and sat just admiring her boyfriend. Something he had just said was playing on her mind. She wasn't going to let it put her into la-la land just yet, but she was going to soak in it for just a minute or two now, and probably again later.

"Hungry?" Zac asked as he watched her twinkling eyes.

"I made you put on the sweats for a reason. OUR fireworks continue after the party." Vanessa smirked.

"Miss Naughty-Mind, I _meant_ are you hungry for breakfast, or brunch, or lunch or whatever meals we may have actually missed? Cause I am starving and there are no bagels left." Zac kissed her cheek and got up from the bed. "I'm gonna throw on a shirt and run over to Panera. Do you want me to bring something back for you, or are you going with me?"

His question obviously didn't leave Vanessa many choices in the matter so it didn't take her long to answer. "If you're going out then I'm going out. Give me 15 minutes to change and throw some makeup on and I'll be ready to go." She smiled in Zac's direction.

"Good! I really didn't want to go out without you." Zac pulled a long tank top over his head and sat down on the bed while Vanessa went into the bathroom. He waited while she brushed her teeth and walked back toward him.

"Guess I can't wear this. I have to remember I'm back in paparazzi land now." Vanessa rolled her eyes.

Zac was amazed yet completely comfortable with the fact that she stripped off the shirt right in front of him and went in search of other clothes to wear from her suitcase. He quietly marveled that their relationship and friendship had come so far…yet she could still amaze him and make him completely happy.

Once Vanessa had pulled on a sheer top and white shorts they were out the door. Neither bothered to do much with their hair. Neither really cared who was outside the house or sitting in the café. Both were just thrilled to be together again, at least for a little while.

They sat in the café staring and smiling at each other. Vanessa wasn't saying much but Zac noticed she kept looking at him and grinning. "Don't laugh at my hair. You said you liked it. You should know it won't lay down right in the mornings now. I actually have to brush it and put junk in it to make it act right."

Vanessa giggled. "Honestly, I wasn't even thinking about your hair. I don't care if it lays down or sticks straight up, or if it's long, or if you're bald."

With that comment Zac stopped eating with half a bite in his mouth. "So what has you smiling like a twelve year old then?"

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders and leaned across the small table. "You said _our_ house."

Zac looked at her and wrinkled his face. "What?"

"When we were talking about Dylan doing the fireworks earlier. You said you'd be protecting _our_ house." She stared directly into his magnificent eyes as she repeated the words.

"I…sorry, I…I don't remember saying it. But I must've been thinking it. It didn't bother you that I said that? It's your house Nessa; you bought it. I bought my own place." Zac looked away from her for just a moment.

Vanessa reached across the table and touched his hand. "Where have you been staying for the past few weeks?"

"Your house."

"And where are your parents staying when they get here tonight?" Vanessa smirked.

"Your _in-law_ room." Zac smiled back at her.

"You know I don't need five extra bedrooms just for me, don't you?" She let her smirk soften a little, but noticed that Zac's perked up.

"I thought it was because you like a change of scenery every now and then when we're…well, you know!" his white teeth glistened as he watched her eyes grow wide.

Vanessa smacked him on the arm. "Zachary David! Actually, it was because I know once you're living there that I'll be kicking you out of our room and you'll need somewhere else to sleep." She kidded.

"Oh, well Dad says that's what couches are for. If that's why you chose six bedrooms, you could've saved some money like me and just gotten two or three!" The comment bought him another smack to the arm.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding." Zac rubbed his arm and then grabbed Vanessa's hand. "Hey. We both knew from the very start why you even looked at a house that big. Didn't we?"

Vanessa nodded at him.

"My house and your house…looks good for both of us to own houses right now. We still have a way to go yet before combining houses, but we know that's what we're working toward. Right? And now we both know which house will become _ours_ eventually." Zac held her hand tightly as he watched her eyes gleam.

"We never talked about it. I think we joked about making it our house but we only talked about it a little bit." Vanessa commented.

"I think maybe we both assumed that's what was happening. Now I guess we know a little more?" Zac questioned.

"Yeah." Vanessa giggled. "So, what if we head back to our house before your family gets there and discovers my in-law room without us."

Zac glanced at his cell phone. 4:15. She was right again. Within a half hour his parents and brother would likely be pulling up outside the three-story mansion that currently belonged to just Vanessa.

They pushed their trash into the can and walked out the door to cameras that began snapping immediately. Zac didn't push Vanessa behind him but cautiously stepped in front of her. She smiled at the action knowing he was simply trying to protect her.

So she put her hands on his shoulders and nudged him to keep walking toward the car. "Mind if I have a little fun with them?" she asked as she leaned toward her boyfriend.

Zac nearly cringed. That meant she was going to do something to him that their fans would enjoy. Something that would likely embarrass him just a little bit. Something that he would likely enjoy paying her back for later on.

He knew he was correct when her hands moved gently down his back. The cameras continued snapping and he heard a few snickers from the photographers as Vanessa's hands moved even lower to his hips. Zac growled one word in her direction as she took just a second to let her hands slip to his butt and laughed.

"Nessa." He pulled the keys out of his pocket and worked to bypass the nosey bystanders.

She understood his one word order and removed her hands…after she knew at least one camera had captured the moment. She continued smiling as they walked side by side and climbed into the car.

"I love you!" she beamed once the car doors were closed.

Zac looked at her, smiled and shook his head. "Our house, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm" she answered with her eyes looking at him seductively. "Our house where I can touch you wherever I want to, whenever I want to, however I want to. And don't even try to "Nessa" me at our house. It won't work!"

They both let smiles cross their faces as they headed back toward Vanessa's house. Their house. And a combined family gathering. Zac's family staying at their house, in the room she dubbed the 'in-law' room. Both of them were finally realizing that weeks apart from each other were likely to bring them together on a much higher level.  
**_  
KTZLF!!!!!!!!!!KTZLF!!!!!!!!!!KTZLF!!!!!!!!!!KTZLF!!!!!!!!!!KTZLF!!!!!!!!!!KTZLF!!!!!!!!!!KTZLF!!!!!!!!!!KTZLF!!!!!!!!!!KTZLF!!!!!!!!!!KTZLF!!!!!!!!!!KTZLF!!!!!!!!!!!KTZLF!!!!!!!!!!KTZLF _**


	8. Fireworks

**First off, I won't apologize for my extended leave of absence from this story. Many of you know the r.l. situation that smacked me over the past few months. **

**Soooo, when we last left our happy couple it was the 4****th**** of July weekend and Zac had presented Vanessa with the bookshelf that he had crafted for her with the help of her father. **

**Now, both families are gathering at V's house for the 4****th**** celebration.**

**As always, I own nothing of this fabulous couple other than magazines, trinkets and fond thoughts in my imagination! ****:)**** (Would one world-wide-released photo of them together, per week, be too much to ask? ;) )**

**Hope you enjoy. And yes, I'm still here to PM, e-mail or whatever if you ever want to chat Zanessa! KTZLF! -adc**Zac had only let Vanessa out of his sight a half dozen times once everyone got to their house. He helped her give the 'nickel' tour of the house exactly twice before he suggested raising the tour price to a dollar per person.

* * *

Vanessa's tour had quickly run through the kitchen, living room, third floor bedrooms, 2nd floor bedrooms – _yes that's the master bedroom but there's laundry everywhere_ – and within five minutes in the humongous house she had led the guests to the reading room. Zac wasn't embarrassed that her focal point had become his hand-crafted bookshelf but he was finding it much more tolerable to accept compliments outside of the house.

He hadn't realized that his girlfriend's beaming appreciation of his work would be such a turn-on. And even though he wanted her beside him every moment, he had let her give the last few tours alone just to give himself a few minutes to breathe and try to settle himself.

By the time everyone had arrived Zac was actually ready for them to leave. Especially when his brother started picking at him. "Hey Z?" Dylan had arrived with their parents less than two hours before. "So where's your bedroom?"

Zac rolled his eyes and shook his head. "At my house dork-wad." Zac tried to escape his brother's nosiness.

"So you aren't staying here with us tonight? I find that really hard to believe." Dylan snickered at his older brother and accepted a playful push from Stella who was quickly proving to be his cohort in the entire matter.

"Shhh!" Stella laughed at him. "You asked the wrong question. It was supposed to be, 'So Zac, where are _you_ sleeping tonight?'" both teens nearly burst out laughing when Zac shook his head and rolled his eyes yet again.

Zac approached the two of them cautiously, looking around to make sure none of their parents were near. "There are soooo many answers that I could give you two right now. Stella Bella, haven't I warned you about hanging out with Dylan? He'll only get you in trouble."

Dylan held his hands out in front of him and shook them vigorously. "Oooo, I'm shaking. Only one around here that needs to worry about getting 'in trouble', I'd say, is Vanessa…you haven't seen her in how long?"

Stella noticed the twitching jaw on Zac's face and wondered if Dylan was just oblivious to it. Her eyes widened as Zac took a deep breath. She had seen Zac in this state before, when paparazzi attempted to infiltrate his relationship with her sister. "I think that's enough Dyl." She tugged on his shirt sleeve.

Dylan stood face to face with his brother. Zac's eyes met his brother's. "Our sex life is none of your business little brother. When it needs to be, I'll let you know." Dylan blinked and stepped away from his brother.

The younger Efron glanced at Stella without smiling. "Sorry bro, overstepped my bounds."

Zac nodded and turned away from them heading back into the house. He passed the last tour group on their way to the back yard. Vanessa left the group and followed Zac into the kitchen.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked curiously.

"Just my nosey little brother." Zac leaned against the kitchen island and took a breath as Vanessa walked to him and nestled herself in his arms.

"Dylan's picking doesn't usually make you grit your teeth. You save that for the paps, so what's up?" she pulled her head back just enough to look up into his face. Zac felt her small hands on his biceps and lost himself in her eyes.

"Dyl usually doesn't try to pry into our sex life on nights when I'm already about to lose it." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter against him.

Vanessa smiled. "Well I sure hope it's been thoughts of me, and not something your brother said, to put you in this predicament."

Zac laughed inwardly. "You know, I never dreamed that hearing you talk about bedrooms and fireworks in the same conversation would be enough to do this to me. But apparently it is. And _you've_ invited my family to stay here with us tonight."

Vanessa batted her eyelashes at him softly. "They're all upstairs from us." She leaned up and kissed Zac, letting her tongue run over the line between his firm, soft lips. "But you know what? If Dylan wants to eavesdrop, let him. It'll just give us more blackmail material against him." She smiled when Zac opened his eyes to look at her.

"Just think," she continued, "our parents know where our relationship stands. So let him mention something about our 'fireworks'. I'm sure David and Starla would love to know that their youngest son was trying to spy on us. You got a lecture for having a Playboy magazine. Imagine what he would get!"

Zac laughed out loud. "God I love you! You know how to keep me turned on and stick it to my little brother at the same time." He took her face in his hands. "I knew you were perfect for me."

Vanessa gently pulled away from Zac's embrace and stepped toward the refrigerator. They both smiled at each other as she opened the door and pulled out a bowl. "Now…let's see if I can help you cool off…at least until we're able to lock that bedroom door!" She pushed the bowl in his direction. "You take the potato salad out to the patio. I've got the pasta salad."

Zac noticed that she spent a few extra moments standing in the cool air from the fridge. "Problem?" he grinned.

"Shoo…" she ordered and pointed toward the sliding door. "Is it always this hot in here when you've been cooking?" she grinned.

Zac stepped back to her quickly and kissed her. "All depends on who's on the menu…"

----------

"So my Sweet Girl, is Canada treating you alright?" Starla asked as she finally got a chance to sit down beside Vanessa. "I've missed you."

Vanessa leaned into Starla's embrace and returned the hug. "I guess I've just stayed busy enough that I don't realize how long I've really been gone." She looked up at her friends and her father who were all attempting to help Zac cook the remaining hamburgers and brats on the grill. She couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"He looks right at home doing that, don't you think?" Vanessa didn't even look at Starla as she asked the question. She glanced at David and hugged him as he pulled a patio chair up to the table. "I've missed him."

David smiled at her as he scooped up a fork full of potato salad. "You've been staying busy though, between shooting the movie and going out with the girls and training for that next one of yours…what's it called? Sucker Punch?"

Vanessa laughed as the words rolled out of David's mouth. "Yeah, that's it. It all sounds like a lot, but there's still down-time…and night time." Her voice trailed off as she stared in Zac's direction.

David and Starla saw Zac look toward Vanessa and wink at her as he waved a spatula toward Ashley and Corbin. David nudged Vanessa's shoulder with his. "What is gonna happen when that time comes again that you guys have to be away from each other for like two months straight?"

Vanessa jerked her head around to look at her would-be father-in-law. "That's not gonna happen again." She stated quickly causing David and Starla's eyes to widen.

Vanessa looked at both of them and sighed, letting a smile form on her lips. "We just…well, we decided that it won't happen again. That's too long to be apart. Three or four weeks…tops…one of us should be able to travel, within that length of time. I can't be away from him for more than that. I just can't." Her last words trickled from her lips in a near whisper.

David put a loving arm around her shoulder and gave her a fatherly kiss on the temple. "I'm glad to hear that." He told her as he saw Starla smiling at him. "That 'distance makes the heart grow fonder' thing…" David looked toward Zac and then over at Starla while still hugging Vanessa. "It sounds good, but after about a week apart it just gets crappy. Believe me, I know."

Vanessa and Starla both laughed at him. "And just how many times have you two been apart for more than a week?" Vanessa looked at both of Zac's parents as she questioned them.

Starla smiled. "Not counting before we got married? Probably no more than four or five times. But especially before Zac came along David's company liked to send him out of town…out of the country. There were a few times he was gone for two or three weeks. He's right…after the first week, it was pretty crappy at home without him."

Vanessa nodded. "Is it bad that I kinda can't wait for this weekend to be over so Zac can go back with me? You know I love being at home. But it's easier to go back up there knowing that he's going with me."

David shook his head and finished his hamburger. "Not bad at all. We love having you home and we love being with you, but we also know that you've gotta go back to work. And if I have to talk to him," David pointed toward Zac, "to try and get his mind off of you…" he let the thought drop and just shook his head.

Vanessa smiled. "He's calling you to talk about me?"

"No. He's calling me to try and distract him from thinking about you. But it always starts with 'Hey Dad, what's up? What time is it in Montreal?' I swear we've had that same conversation twenty times over the past two weeks."

Vanessa blushed at the revelation. She figured Zac had been busy enough that her absence was just a passing thought to him. Apparently he was missing her nearly as much as she missed him.

"How about I just tuck that little bit of info away for future use?" Vanessa grinned as she watched the slightly devious smile that sat on David's face.

Starla rolled her eyes at her husband. "This is where Zac gets it. And especially where Dylan gets it. Please don't let him rub off on you too." She sighed as Vanessa turned toward her and giggled.

"Sorry Mom…but it's already happening. Part of my parents is obviously rubbing off on your son, so I can only return the favor." Vanessa leaned her head over onto Starla's shoulder.

"That's perfectly fine, my Sweet Girl," Starla commented. "Let's just make sure you spend more time with me than with your future father-in-law."

Vanessa felt her face heat up again as she looked toward David and smiled. There was still no guarantee that they would ever be in-laws. But with the various conversations that had been held on this particular day her heart was beating just a little stronger with that hope.

----------

The disposable plates were crammed into the trash cans. A few beer cans and numerous plastic cups were in hand as the Efrons and Hudgens clans finished off the ice cream and apple pies that Starla had provided for dessert.

As the sky darkened Zac saw the gleam in his brother's eyes. "Keep 'em pointed into the back yard. I talked to the security guard at the gatehouse and he's gonna ignore everything he can. But if anything goes out into the street, or if the neighbors call the cops, we're hosed."

"So can I set things up?" Dylan asked anxiously. He and David had crammed as many fireworks into the trunk of their car as they possibly could for this trip. That had left Dylan sharing the back seat with their luggage.

"You still owe me you know." Zac smirked at his brother. Dylan's face mirrored Zac's except for the question in his eyes.

"What've you got in mind?" Dylan seemed just a little worried.

"Ness and I aren't going to stick around to see your entire show." Zac informed him.

Dylan pouted just a little. "Where are you guys going, it's your house?"

"Nowhere really." Zac added. "We just won't be outside. That's all the info I care to give you." He eyed his brother and watched until a bit of understanding hit the younger boy.

"Ah, okay, I get it…I think. So how does that involve me?. Oh, geez, wait, that didn't sound right." Dylan blushed.

"Your job, little brother, other than setting off the outdoor fireworks…is to fend off the questions about us. If they want to know where we are then you just tell them that Nessa got tired, jet lag, exhaustion, I really don't care what you choose to tell them as long as it's clean and respectable. They can draw their own conclusions. But _you_ watch what you say…especially around Stella Bella, you got it?" Zac's voice took a near fatherly turn.

Dylan grinned at his big brother but didn't laugh at all. When Zac looked back at him the smiles turned into somewhat serious looks on both of their faces.

"I'm serious dude." Zac said plainly. "I don't care that there's a house full of people who haven't seen her in a month. I just need this time with her alone."

Dylan nodded at his brother. "I got it Z. You can count on me man. But what if, somebody has to come in to go to the bathroom or something?"

"Two bathrooms on the first floor. Have at it. Beer and sodas are in the coolers out here. For God's sake, if Gina or Mom want to clean up tell them both to leave it till tomorrow. You have my permission to tell Mom to stay out of the house…and tell her to share that with Gina. Tell them both to enjoy the fireworks _out here_. We'll take care of cleanup tomorrow. Got it?"

"What about Greg?" Dylan's question was a sincere one. Both Efron boys were scared of Mr. Hudgens.

"Just tell him…that Vanessa got sentimental and wanted to go admire the bookshelf again." Zac smirked.

Dylan let the corner of his mouth turn up into a half smile. "You were serious earlier weren't you?"

Zac shook his head, "Huh?"

"You said you'd let me know when your sex life became my business." The teen worked as hard as he could to keep the knowing smile from forming completely on his face.

"I never mentioned sex. And you are apparently assuming a lot. I told you, Nessa's tired. We're just not staying outside for the entire fireworks show." Zac met his brother's semi-serious look.

Dylan rolled his tongue around in his mouth dying for a comeback. "Any of mom's Christmas gift still left? It was the economy size box after all."

The two boys continued staring at each other. Finally Zac broke and the narrow, devious Efron grin appeared. "The box mom provided…will be empty by tomorrow morning."

Dylan snorted and turned his back on Zac. "Lucky s.o.b."

"Jealous much?" Zac retorted.

Dylan glanced across the patio at Vanessa. "Hell yeah. You are lucky, you know?" The joking, sarcastic tone was gone. "She's beautiful, and you guys are perfect together."

Zac sighed and put an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Yeah. I still don't get it Dyl. I don't know why she's with me…but she is. And I am lucky. I don't question it man. I just am."

Zac turned to walk back toward Vanessa who was oblivious to his evening plans. "Thanks Dyl."

"Hey, Zac?" Dylan returned.

"Yeah?"

There was that devilish grin again. "Happy fourth dude. Enjoy your fireworks."

----------

Zac took Vanessa's hand and led her over to one of the lounge chairs by the pool. It didn't take long for several others to follow them, pulling up chairs and making themselves comfortable.

Vanessa didn't question a thing as Zac sat down on the chair and then tugged on her waist to pull her into his lap. He leaned against the backrest and then urged his girlfriend to make herself comfortable on top of him.

Ashley, Corbin and Stella just smiled as they watched the couple interacting silently. They had joked with Zac all night, already, about staying close to Vanessa and not letting her leave his sight. Zac had accepted their ribbing and simply rolled his eyes when some other buddies insisted that he was 'whipped'. "You would be too." Was his simple answer.

So once he finally sat down after playing grill-master and then lecturing his little brother, no one was surprised that Zac not only had his eyes set on his dark-haired girlfriend, but his hands were cautiously placed on her as well.

It didn't take Vanessa long to find her most comfortable spot, laying her head down on his chest, right at heart-level. "You okay?" Zac asked as he felt her ear nuzzling against his t-shirt.

"Mm-hmm." Was the mumble he heard as an answer.

Vanessa didn't even raise her head when her father wandered by. "You tired Baby Girl?" Greg asked as he looked more at Zac than at his daughter.

Again Zac heard a simple "mm-hmm" from her lips.

Greg smiled at Zac and patted him on the shoulder as he made his way back to the patio. "Three bottle rockets and two roman candles and we're outta here." Zac finally informed her.

"Is that all Dylan brought?" Vanessa asked without moving her dark curls.

"Nah. He's got enough to put on a good 45 minute to an hour-long show. But we're not staying for the entire performance." Zac smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.

"But we _are_ staying for some of it?" she finally moved her legs around enough to rest her thigh against the lower part of Zac's waist.

"I was hoping to." Zac sighed at the touch of her jean-clad appendage that sent another wave of sparks surging through him. "Dyl enjoys doing the fireworks. He puts a lot of thought into them."

"But…" Vanessa moved herself around again, this time situating her own pelvis over the growing center of his. "_Somebody _wants to see fireworks…but isn't allowed to come out right now because he's a little shy in a crowd."

Zac groaned at her insinuation while he was reveling in the feel of her body on top of him. "_Somebody_ will not come out in this crowd particularly. However, if taken to a more private venue, that same _somebody_ is quite eager to participate in other fireworks." He pushed himself against her and then peeked around before moving her hand down his chest directly onto his crotch.

"What have I done that's got you this worked up already?" Vanessa asked as Dylan's first bottle rocket took to the sky.

Amid the 'ooo's and ah's ' on the patio Zac just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tighter against him. "I just missed you Ness. I know everybody here has missed you. But your mine. And at the moment, I'm tired of sharing you."

Bottle rockets two and three erupted overhead. Zac could see his little brother lighting the first of the roman candles. The first blast from the cylinder lit up a portion of the sky over Vanessa's home. It was just enough light for Zac to see her dark brown eyes staring into his. "I missed you too. Zac... I love you."

A second set of sparks rained down from the blast as Vanessa lowered her lips to meet her lover's. The gentle kiss pulled their mouths open but they resisted letting their tongues begin the passionate dance that almost always led to discarded clothes and entangled bodies.

"_One_ roman candle. That's about all I can take." Vanessa choked as she forced herself to pull away from their kiss. "If you don't get me inside after this, I'm pulling _somebody _out right here, and the crowd will be getting a fireworks show that neither one of us really wants to share with them."

As the third round exploded in the sky Zac pushed himself and Vanessa off the lounge, took her by the hand and headed back toward the patio. He stopped next to Dylan to let him know they were going inside. "You're on man." He nodded to his brother.

Dylan nodded back in understanding and smiled as the couple headed toward a side entrance of the house, avoiding the patio completely. The teenager lit the second roman candle and stood back to wait for the explosion. But his eyes weren't on the blazing fireballs shooting into the air. Instead he was focused on the two shadows that stopped just inside the door, lips connected and arms obviously wound around each other.

When the shadows separated a few moments later Dylan noticed the linked hands heading farther into the house. He caught sight of Starla and Gina looking toward that side door. When they looked back at him, they saw the young man simply smile and shake his head. Even in the darkness, with just the light of sparks, Dylan knew they understood.

His brother and his sister in law wouldn't be disturbed tonight. No other eyes would see them undress each other on the staircase. No one else needed to share the scene as Zac lifted her naked body against his own and carried her into _their _bedroom, in _their_ house.

With a turn of the lock on the master bedroom door their private fireworks began. They would be allowed to celebrate this holiday night without a single interruption from the fireworks fans who were quite content to stay just outside.

* * *

**KTZLF!!!!!!!!!!KTZLF!!!!!!!!!!KTZLF!!!!!!!!!!KTZLF!!!!!!!!!!KTZLF!!!!!!!!!!KTZLF!!!!!!!!!!KTZLF!!!!!!!!!!KTZLF!!!!!!!!!!KTZLF!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Birth Control

**Okay Dylan & Stella fans…this chapter starts out just for you. Toward the end of it you can blame some of the people at FanForum for turning my K+ mind to the dark side (as if it wasn't already there ;O ). This one got just a little sexier than I had expected. Not M, sorry Gigi, but closer than I meant.**

**I know…there's a long way to go for me to catch up on this story. My mind is finally able – at least momentarily – to enjoy the Canadian Chaos. So, pardon me while I make up a few stories along the way please. ****:)**

**Read, enjoy, review, pm, whatever! Just be sure to KTZLF! -adc**

**_______________________________________________________________**

It was 2:30 in the morning before the youngest kids in the house even hinted at bed time. Stella had skunked Dylan on Mario Karts for a fourth time and hadn't seriously pouted once over the other games where he had won. But at her victorious yelp at the end of the final lap, they both realized it was probably time to turn everything off.

"Shhh…Dylan tried to scold her gently. If Mom comes back down here we'll both be tucked into bed."

Stella covered her mouth with her hand. "The house is three stories and six bedrooms huge. We're in the den at the back of the first floor. There is no way that anyone heard me."

"You don't know my Mom. She's got like bionic ears or something. We were supposed to be in bed an hour ago. I'm surprised she hasn't come to check on us already." Dylan cringed thinking about punishment from his mother. How embarrassing would that be in front of a younger teenager.

"Scaredy cat. It's the weekend…a holiday weekend…in the middle of the summer. Not like we really have to be up in the morning." Stella forced the words out as she opened her mouth and released a yawn from her now-nodding head.

Dylan dared to change the subject before moving on to their third floor bedrooms. "Do you think Zac and V are still up?" his curious grin sparked Stella's as well. She couldn't help but get herself pulled into Dylan's mischief. She knew it irked Zac, but in a way it was fun to bug him. After all, Zac was practically her big brother too.

"I thought you said V was tired and they were going to bed." Stella's teenage mind was a little less innocent than Starla Efron was led to believe. Not that she had first hand knowledge of anything besides a kiss here and there and basic human anatomy.

But she had interrupted her sister and Zac enough to realize that the phrase "heating up" could mean a lot of things and when the two of them started "heating up" they should be advised to get a room…one with a lockable door.

So at the sound of her last statement Dylan waited for her to process the words she heard earlier…the very words she had just repeated out loud. And when the realization set in, Dylan saw her own mischievous eyes light up and widen.

"I'm not knocking on their door if that's what you're thinking." Stella quickly put her hands in the air. "Didn't Starla say for us to stay away from their room anyway?"

Dyl shook his head. "It's 2:30 in the morning. We've been playing video games for two hours and I'm a teenage boy. I can barely remember what games we played 30 minutes ago, let alone what my mom told me hours ago."

Stella smacked her hand to her forehead. "You really do get a kick out of bugging Zac don't you. This isn't just some weird obsession with catching him and my sister in the act, right? Cause if your pervin' on my sister…ewwwww…I don't want to know. Just get over it!"

Dylan laughed at her. "I am _not_ a pervert. God, if Zac even thought I'd seen more of Vanessa than her face or her knees he would freak. She's hot…_really hot_… and he's damn lucky to have her. But if _he_ heard me say that, I might as well kiss my ass goodbye."

Stella crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Zac's brother with a blush on her face. Dylan was older than her. They had spent time together many times over the past few years. But she had never heard him really admit his thoughts about her sister or any true reasons why he liked to pick on Zac.

"So what does that all mean?" Stella asked innocently as she grabbed her soda can from the table and a pillow that she clutched to her chest.

Dylan sat down on the leather item and looked at her. "You think of Zac like your big brother. I think of V like my big sister, at least I try to. It was hard at first cause she really is pretty. And the fact that she's dating Zac kinda sucked. But it doesn't anymore. She's always nice to me, gives me advice and even goes along with my pranks on Z…sometimes. She's like a member of our family now. Zac loves her and she loves him and we pick on each other like she's been in the family for years, you know?" He grabbed his own drink and held it in his hands as he thought for another moment.

"So you pick and Zac _and_ V just because you can? Not cause you wanna know what they're doing or because your jealous or something?" Stella's questions were heartfelt. Zac and Dylan had become like her big brothers, but she hadn't grown up in the house with them. She really wanted to try and understand.

"Jealous? Pshhh." Dylan chuckled and then stopped. "I'll never admit it to him. What about you?"

Stella took a drink and thought a minute. "Maybe a little. Maybe it hasn't hit me yet, I don't know. I was a little jealous when they first started going out cause Ness wanted to be with Zac and not me as much. But they've always included me. I mean, like tonight…V wanted me to stay over too. She could've just told me to go home."

Dylan laughed again and shrugged off the thoughtful feelings that were running through him. "So, psychiatrist Stella, why do you think I pick on Zac?"

Stella thought for a minute and smiled. "Cause it's fun to see him get all worked up…and then leave him in V's hands to calm him down."

Dylan snorted. "I think you've got it!" he laughed and touched his glass to Stella's can.

Stella looked back at Dylan one more time. "I think my Dad is right about something…" she stalled as she thought about something Greg had said in the past couple of years since Zac and Vanessa had started seriously dating.

"What d'ya mean?" Dylan looked at her.

Stella thought for another moment. "I heard Dad tell Mom that you and I are like birth control for our siblings. With us around, why would they want to have their own kids right now?"

Dylan and Stella both smiled with conniving thoughts going through their brains.

"Back to my original question." Dylan started again. "Think they're still up?"

----------

The shadow just outside the den door backed away quietly and moved to the kitchen. Vanessa hadn't heard Dylan and Stella's entire conversation. But, she had heard enough to know that her and Zac's younger sister and brother really did love them both.

She silently grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured water from the pitcher in the refrigerator. She leaned against the counter and stared out the window as she started sipping. A smile wandered slowly across her face as she thought about what Stella had said. Their father considered Dylan and Stella 'birth control' for the young couple.

Zac would probably agree about Dylan especially. She smiled a little brighter and then let her thoughts run deeper. She and Zac took precautions, always, because a baby wasn't something they wanted to share right now. Would they in the future? It wasn't something they had discussed recently and probably wouldn't, not anytime soon.

Between movies, traveling and just being on the go so much…plus marriage wasn't part of the discussions yet either…nope. A baby was out of the question. Vanessa decided with a sigh that she couldn't let those thoughts bother her, not right now.

In two days she and Zac would be back in Canada, working on moving across that country to Vancouver, and trying to get ready for each of them to shoot new movies. With her role in Montreal wrapping up, it was time to prepare for movie shoot number two.

And with that she wandered out of the kitchen and back to the stairs. At the bottom step she made one motherly decision. The light was still on in the den and two young voices were still talking inside. She loved that fact that Dylan and Stella got along so well. But at three in the morning, it was time for both of them to go to bed.

She walked back to the den and tapped on the door frame. Both teens jumped at the sound and jerked around to see their big sister smiling at them. "So who won?" Vanessa's sleepy eyes looked from Dylan to Stella.

Stella smiled widely. "I totally took him out at Mario Karts." Vanessa gave her a thumbs up as she took another drink from her glass.

"Yeah, well, you need more shooting practice and you absolutely suck at tennis." Dylan complained. Stella kicked him in the shin and threw the pillow at him.

"Your just sore cause I beat you like four times at the same game!" Stella squealed as the pillow came flying back at her.

"Hey!" Vanessa scolded. "Don't tear up my den. Stella if you spill cola in here you're…"

"What, grounded?" Stella interrupted and rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Vanessa shot at her again. "My house little sister, I'll come up with some kind of punishment."

Dylan looked back at the clock on the wall. "Oh crap, it's almost three. Mom's not up is she?"

Vanessa looked at him. "Not that I know of. I just came down for some water and saw the light on and heard you guys talking." She noted the blush that appeared on both of the kids' faces. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Dylan covered. "I'm gonna head on up to bed. I don't need a Star-lecture for staying up too late, you know."

Vanessa nodded at him and looked at Stella. She hadn't been subjected to a lecture from Zac and Dylan's mom, but Zac had described them to her. It wasn't something she was particularly looking forward to, and she frankly hoped to avoid. "You ready too Kiddo?" she directed at her sister.

Stella nodded and smiled, trying to let the redness in her cheeks subside. She really hoped her big sister wouldn't ask her about the conversation that she and Dylan had just finished.

"All good?" Vanessa asked as they turned the light off in the den and headed toward the stairs. They heard Dylan snicker as he passed the second floor and ran up the next set of steps.

Stella just shook her head and then nodded at her sister. "Yeah. That was fun. Thanks for lettin' me stay over tonight."

This time Vanessa blushed just a little. "Um, sorry I wasn't out there when Mom and Dad left. Zac must've let me fall asleep longer than I meant to. I, uh, told him to wake me up when the fireworks were done." She avoided looking directly at her sister.

"Nessa?" Stella waited to catch her sister's eye as they reached the landing for the 2nd floor. "I'm 14. I'm not completely stupid on that stuff now you realize."

Vanessa laughed at herself more than Stella then her eyes widened. "Dylan didn't…"

Stella interrupted her again. "Dylan didn't say anything. He didn't have to. I've walked in on you and Zac before and gotten yelled at enough over the past four years. I'm just glad you took it to a room instead of getting caught under the fireworks in the back yard."

"Stella!" Vanessa cringed at the thought as her sister laughed.

"You sound more like Mom every time you do that." Stella continued laughing as she headed on up the stairs to her room.

Dylan had heard the gentle scolding and came back to the steps to make sure Vanessa wasn't angry about something. "Night Stellz, night V." he offered.

"Night Dylan." They answered in unison.

Vanessa watched as her little sister and brother made their way down the hall to the guest bedrooms. On this night she realized the two of them probably thought of each other as brother and sister as well. It was a feeling Vanessa liked. It was a feeling that made their two families seem even closer.

It was a feeling that made her think more about the potential future that she and Zac _could_ share. But at that moment, that future seemed just a little farther away than what she preferred to imagine.

----------

Vanessa quietly pushed open the door of the master bedroom and walked back toward the bed. She climbed up on the mattress and slid back under the comforter, scooting within inches of her supposedly-sleeping boyfriend.

She smiled to herself in the dark room when a warm, strong arm reached across her waist and pulled her against him. "Where'd you go?" Zac's sleepy voice whispered into her ear.

She turned to face him and let her fingers quickly trace a line over his chest. "Just to get a drink of water. You didn't even know I was gone till I got back in bed did you?" The darkness didn't stop her from touching his face, feeling for his lips and then moving herself toward him to place a kiss against them.

"Let's see…I'm naked, you've been keeping the front of me warm since we finally fell asleep and then you throw the covers off both of us and get out of bed. Of course I knew you were gone. I think you made sure of that." Vanessa could feel him smiling as she kissed him again.

"Oops, sorry." She offered the insincere apology as she let her hands drift back under the covers and down his chest again. They stopped at the elastic barrier that she found just below his waistline.

"You put your shorts on?" she was genuinely surprised and Zac could hear the pout in her voice.

"I got cold. Please tell me you didn't go traipsing out of this room with what you were wearing." Zac ran his hand underneath the t-shirt she had slipped on.

"I wasn't wearing anything either." Vanessa smiled and wrapped one of her still naked legs over his shorts.

"That's my point. You know my father and brother are here. I certainly don't want to share anything more than your face or your knees with either of them…especially not Dylan." He reached down and grasped her thigh to pull it a little higher covering his hips.

Vanessa gently smacked his chest and laughed. "I put on your t-shirt and my robe. Dylan and Stella were both still up when I went downstairs."

"X-box or Wii?" Zac laughed.

"Wii I think. But they were just talking when I got down there." Vanessa admitted.

"My brother talks? Mom and Dad won't believe that. You'll have to have proof of it…that's like a miracle happening." Zac smiled as he caressed her leg a bit more firmly.

"No, it's true, I witnessed it and Stella was listening pretty intently I think. They seemed to be talking about us and why they like picking on us…well on you mostly." Vanessa admitted as she thought about the conversation she had overheard.

"Is there really a reason?" Zac sounded curious. "I thought that was just part of being brothers…we've always picked on each other. I'd be worried if it stopped."

"Well, don't be worried. Doesn't sound like it's gonna stop anytime soon. Matter of fact it sounds like Stella's becoming Dylan's partner in crime. So I'd say we're both in trouble." They both laughed.

Vanessa continued. "And apparently my father could be their ring leader from what Stellz was saying."

"Oh really?" Zac let his fingers wander farther up her leg and began to caress her smooth hip and thigh. His lips found their way to Vanessa's neck as she attempted to stay focused on her thoughts in the conversation.

"Mmm-hmmm." She struggled. "Apparently Dad thinks their prankster ways are a pretty good form of birth control for us. If they're bugging us we won't want our own kids to continue the torture…or something like that…" Vanessa's voice trailed off as she lifted her chin to offer him more access to one of the favored spots on her skin.

"Aren't we already covered in that department," Zac pulled away from her neck for just a moment to push a few strands of her hair out of the way, "with pills and condoms?"

Vanessa knew the conversation was finished. Zac's actions had just overtaken his words, so his questions were pretty much worthless. She knew he wouldn't hear any answer so she made it simple. "Yep."

She was a little shocked to hear him continue with the same thought. "Then let my little brother, and your little sister, pull all the pranks that they want. As long as we can still find time to do this…" he quickly lifted his hips and removed his shorts allowing her to feel his arousal directly against her smooth skin, "their birth control methods won't work. I vote we stick with the plan we're already on."

As Zac lifted the shirt over Vanessa's head he proceeded to take her mind farther away from their humorous chat. "Stick with the plan…" she mumbled as her fingernails streaked a path down his back and she grasped his hips to pull him on top of her.

Zac reached toward the bedside table and found the box that Dylan had teased him about earlier in the evening. He stopped for just a moment to get Vanessa's attention. With heart pumping he kissed her lips and whispered. "Ness, seriously…if we didn't have a condom?"

She couldn't believe he was asking this question right now. Did he really think her mind could actually comprehend what he was saying? He had used the word 'seriously'. That's practically a mood killer right there…but _somebody_ was still extremely excited. So she decided to try and answer.

"No glove…no glory." She stated pretty coherently. "Don't even joke about that right now Efron. This is _not_ the time for pranks."

He smiled, impressed with her comeback and pulled the one remaining square of protection from the box. "Huh. We're both in luck." He whispered into her ear as she waited to feel the results of his search.

Vanessa let her fingernails dig just a little deeper into his thighs moments later. Through her pants and moans of complete satisfaction she smiled. "Leave the pranks to your brother."

----------

Zac laughed afterwards while cuddled in Vanessa's arms. "Do you remember what we were talking about?"

Vanessa laughed along with him. "Younger brothers…birth control… or when you said, 'Prank this Dylan.'? She ran her fingers through his sandy hair.

"I didn't seriously say that, did I?" Zac raised his head up off her shoulder for just a moment and then put it back down.

"Well, don't hold me to it, my mind was a little preoccupied. But I'm pretty sure those were your words." Vanessa giggled and buried a kiss on the top of his head.

Zac laughed with her and then ventured to ask his real question. "The birth control part…were you serious when I asked what would happen if _I_ didn't have protection? Would we have stopped right there?" He felt Vanessa pull his hand into hers and rub her fingers across his knuckles.

She thought for just a second before answering. "I don't know that we would've stopped. I don't wanna chance getting pregnant right now though. I can't. But I think we could strongly consider some of those alternate forms of fun that we use at other times…if the protection issue ever happens." She linked her fingers with his. "Why, would that be a problem?"

She felt Zac shake his head and kissed him again. "No problem at all. But will you remind me to ask Mom for an advance on my Christmas allowance this year? I didn't budget very well. Wait, let me rephrase that, _you_ made me use more than I had expected…"

Vanessa could hear the smirk in his voice as she let his head drop to the mattress and raised her arm up to smack his chest. In the dark Zac caught her wrist and saved himself from just a touch of pain.

"Ah, ah, ah…" he playfully reprimanded her. "Don't forget that my parents are here. You don't want to hurt me while they're around, do you?"

Vanessa thought for a moment. "Good point. I'll just help Dylan and Stella plan their next attack on you and let them take the blame."

Zac thought for a minute and then leaned over his girlfriend and started peppering soft kisses all over her. "Just remember I love you with all my heart…" he grinned as his kisses reached her soft lips. "But, just ask Dylan, my paybacks are hell."

* * *


	10. I Love You

**Okay, I know this skips a LOT of events, Tweets and sightings, but maybe it'll get the story up to date, kind of. Thanks for your patience. And thank you JerrysGirl for the suggestion!  
KTZLF, enough said! -adc  


* * *

**"I love you."

The phrase was simple, pointed and came through the phone line loud and clear. Problem was, Zac was still practically asleep and completely at a loss for why she was saying it now.

He had sat straight up in bed and opened his eyes to the darkness. Even before he could get his bearings he looked around at the clock. 11:30PM. He had gone to sleep ninety minutes ago, why was he awake now? Then the buzzing and musical tone sounded again. Vanessa's ring tone on his cell phone. But she was on a plane back to Vancouver from L.A..

Before he could think to reach out and answer it, the sound ended. _If she missed the flight I'm gonna kill Evan. The whole reason he is with her is to keep her on schedule._ Then the sound began again. This time he turned toward the bedside table and accepted the call.

He didn't even have a chance to say 'hello' before she spoke to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Zac answered back. "Please tell me you didn't miss your flight."

"No." she answered quietly as though she were secretly placing the call. With just that one word Zac heard something in her voice. The sound was enough to jar him further into consciousness.

"Ness, what's wrong?" He asked calmly.

"There's…there's smoke at the back of the plane. I'm not sure what's happening." His girlfriend's fearful voice sounded in his ear.

"Baby, it's ok. Where's Evan?" Zac now threw his legs over the side of the bed and turned on the lamp.

"He's right here beside me. But Zac…I don't…I need you." She ended the sentence quietly and Zac knew she was trying not to cry.

"Vanessa." He pushed to make sure she heard him. "It's gonna be ok Baby. The pilot, he'll take care of things and get you home safe and sound, you'll see. You just have to hang in there ok? For me."

She nodded her head as she leaned forward in the first-class seat. The image of the gray smoke rolling from the back of the plane was fresh in her mind. The smell of it was lingering throughout the plane. All she wanted was to be back in her boyfriend's arms. Vanessa caught herself shaking and leaned against her assistant.

"I'm trying Zac. I just want to be back home with you." She lifted her head away from Evan's shoulder again but fidgeted, not knowing exactly what to do. "I'm scared." She finally admitted out loud.

Zac leaned forward on the side of their bed and rested his forehead in his left hand while he held the phone in his right. "I know Baby, I know you are. And that's ok. You can be scared. But you've just gotta believe that everything is going to be fine. Has there been anything besides the smoke? Has the pilot said anything?"

"No." Vanessa answered calmly. "Other than a little turbulence, then the smoke, that's it. I just…I'm sorry I woke you up. I know you've gotta be on set early in the morning…I just wanted to say…you know, just in case…that I love you."

Zac could still hear the fear in her voice and he felt the tiny beads of sweat that were forming on his forehead. He heard another female voice in the background mumbling something to Vanessa and began to fear the worst.

"Nessa? Who is that talking? What's going on?" Zac asked with a note of tension in his own voice.

"It's a stewardess. She says I can't be on the phone right now since we're in the air." Vanessa paused for a minute. "I've gotta go Zac. I love you."

"I love you too Baby. I love you too. I'll see you in a few hours Vanessa." She heard his voice attempt to strengthen as she ended the call.

Vanessa took a deep breath and looked out the window into the dark night sky. "I hope so Zac. I really hope so." She felt Evan pat her hand on the armrest but didn't look at him. She simply wanted to be back on the ground, and with Zac.

----------

Zac fumbled with the phone as he heard the call end. He continued to hold his head in his hand as he stared at the device and hit a single button just to make it light up and reveal Vanessa's smiling face to him again. _What if…_ the thoughts began to pound in his head.

He stood up from the bed and walked to the window of the condo to look into the sky. He felt a tingle run down his spine and a cold chill spread through his body making him shiver. The sound of Vanessa's voice ran through his head. The high-pitched melodic sound was timid, fearful. She was obviously scared. And this time, there was nothing he could do.

"Dear God, if there is a God in heaven, please bring her home safely." He muttered through the window. The pacing around the room that followed was so unlike Zac. He was normally calm under pressure with rational thoughts to help fix tense situations. This time the rational thoughts escaped him. This time the tension was only building. This time, he realized, he needed someone else to fix it, because he couldn't.

The only thoughts going through his head were ones that envisioned a downed plane and his raven-haired girlfriend gone completely from his life. That, he quickly decided through tense jaw and gritted teeth, was not acceptable.

He wandered out of the bedroom to the living area and kitchen. There was Vanessa's keychain and script on the counter. She needed those for Monday afternoon's scenes. He picked up the keys and looked at the picture of the two of them together.

He looked into the living room. The "Brainstorm" dvd was sitting on top of the player with the Natalie Wood biography lying on top of it. Vanessa had been pulling some of her old stunts lately, reading about some of her own favorite actresses to keep her chin up about the movie she was currently filming.

This time when he looked back down at the phone that remained in his hands he was visibly shaking. He refused to let tears come from his eyes. He forced the lump in his throat back down through its passage and held his breath for a moment simply trying to calm his nerves.

Midnight. He had spoken to her just fifteen minutes ago. Two hours ago he had made himself go to bed for two reasons. First because he had to be on his own movie set at six in the morning. Second and most importantly was because Vanessa was supposed to be back home by 1:00AM. He had hoped to get just a few hours sleep so that he could enjoy her company as soon as she got home and then fall back asleep with her.

Now he didn't know if she would get back home.

"NO!" he finally shouted at himself and threw the phone against the couch. "No! Efron you are NOT going to think like that. You just told her that it would all be fine. And it will be. You are not going there." He pushed the words through his lips as he grasped the keychain and looked at the picture again.

His mind raced in circles desperately searching for someone to talk to. Someone who would tell him that it _would_ all be alright. He glanced at the clock again and decided on a person who had proven to be quite simply a brother to him.

----------

"Dude, what gives? It's like midnight on a school night." The 17 year old complained as he answered the phone call.

"Dyl, man, I need some help." Zac's voice almost pleaded with his little brother over the airwaves.

The younger Efron dragged his hand across his eyes as his tried to concentrate on his brother's voice. "What kind of help do you need from me at this time of the night. I should be the one calling you for sex advice." He laughed a sleepy croak.

"Yeah." Zac chuckled. "I wish that's what this was for." He mumbled solemnly.

"Z-man? What's up?" Dylan tried to focus a little closer. His brother's voice certainly didn't sound jovial, and he didn't sound drunk.

"Vanessa's on a plane on the way back up here." He stopped to take a short breath.

"Yeah, what, did you guys have a fight or something?" Dylan still couldn't imagine what had him on the phone with his big brother at this hour. He heard Zac let out a nearly tortured sigh.

"There's apparently a problem with the plane. Ness just called me and there was smoke coming from the back of the plane. She's really scared Dyl. And then they made her hang up and I have no idea what's happening. I just know she's scared." Again Zac stopped abruptly.

"Shit." Now he was definitely awake. "Zac, man, what can I do? There's nothing either of us can do, is there? Have you called Gina and Greg…do Mom and Dad know? What do you need me to do?"

Zac pressed his thumb and index finger to his eyelids as he sat down on the couch willing the teardrops to stay put at the corners of his eyes. "I don't know man. I don't know. I just…I needed somebody to talk to. I can't call Mom and Dad or her parents. I can't get them worked up over this. I know everything will be fine. But she just sounded so scared when she called." He cleared his throat.

The line was silent for a minute as both young men thought about the situation.

"Dude, you remember going to the Kings of Leon concert when you guys first moved over to Vancouver?" Dylan knew why Zac needed him. Even if just for a little while, he needed a pleasant distraction, with a Vanessa twist.

Zac knew exactly what Dylan was doing. And, it was the very reason he had called his little brother instead of anyone else. All pranking was set aside as their brotherly love proved itself in a different form.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe we scored tickets two nights in a row." Zac answered quietly.

"We didn't score anything dude…Vanessa used her Sucker Punch connections…" Dylan retorted.

"Hey, that was only for the first night. I talked to the drummer when we went back stage and got the passes for the second night." Zac answered back a little stronger.

"Excuse me, I was right beside you backstage man. Drummer dude told you he'd give you tickets for the next night IF you brought the 'hot chick' with you again."

"And I did, didn't I?" Zac jumped in. "Ness would've killed me if we didn't go to the concert the second night too."

"Oh, and hey, having the Twilight people there took some of the heat off of you guys." Dylan added. "Although there is that video of you guys dancing on YouTube from the second night." He chuckled quietly.

"Hey, what are you laughing about? You're lucky you aren't the one in the video, the way she was dancing with you there too." Zac caught himself smiling at the memory.

"Dude, I'm not the one sleeping with her." He stopped and held his breath realizing what he had said to his older brother.

"Touché." Came from Zac's lips across the phone line, still with a slight smirk on his face. "I will admit she was having fun with both of us that night though. I was a little surprised that she got you dancing too."

Dylan let the conversation flow. "I guess the jello shots loosened us all up before that last set."

"Hey…" Zac spoke up. "We swore we'd never mention that with parents around. Ness only had two. How many did you have?"

"I had a couple too. But I'm bigger than she is and I didn't have any beer after that either." He laughed.

"She only had a drink or two of mine." Zac admitted. He remembered the glazed look on Vanessa's face at the concert when he pulled the drink away from her. He had to remind her that she didn't like beer. And at that instant she shimmied her way over to Dylan to dance with him for a few minutes.

It didn't take long for her to return to Zac's side, dancing against him and enjoying the music from the stage. Zac shook his head at the memory and let his mind carry further into that July night after dropping Dylan back at the hotel with their father.

"Hey Dyl…what did you think happened after we left you at the hotel?" Zac smiled again. His brother had completely attempted to embarrass him and Vanessa in front of David Efron the next day. Zac had let Dylan's little sexual innuendoes slide off his shoulders without even a blush that morning.

"Do you really want me to answer that? Did we not cover some of that the morning after the concert?" Dylan smirked.

"Let me clear up the picture for you then." Zac clarified. "You slammed the door of the car, Vanessa slumped down into the seat, and she was asleep before we got back to the condo."

"You're not serious." Dylan deadpanned.

"As a heart attack." Zac stalled for just a moment. "Ness doesn't handle hard liquor real well. The vodka in those jello shots loosened her up enough to dance and get all chatty for a little while. But she was so relaxed in the car that she pretty much just passed out."

Zac remembered unlatching Vanessa's seatbelt and pulling her limp body out of the car and carrying her into their condo. He laughed at the memory of undressing her and sliding one of his t-shirts over her head before tucking her under the covers of their bed.

"_I sure could 'use somebody' Baby…you can be my 'somebody' you know."_ She had somewhat slurred when he crawled into bed beside her. Besides the headache she endured the next morning, she didn't even remember palming his crotch. That was as close to making love that they had gotten thanks to the alcohol-filled treats that the band had provided for them in the hospitality room at the concert hall.

"Sorry bro." Dylan reacted to Zac's silence.

"Yeah, sure you are little brother. I know better than that." Zac smiled again at his brother's innocent, yet wishful thinking. He knew Dylan had a crush on Vanessa. But he also knew that his little brother respected their relationship and had come to value and trust Vanessa as a member of their family already.

"Hey Zac, you remember when you guys came home for those Teen Choice Awards?"

"Oh, dude, don't remind me. If Vanessa never sees Dane Cook again it'll be too soon." Zac groaned at the memory and at his own choice of words considering the current situation.

"Hey, man, but just think about that. That was a crappy week for you guys, I know. But have you ever seen V so riled up at somebody? That was, like, totally Sucker Punch quality anger on her face." Dylan chuckled again.

Zac thought a minute. "I still cannot believe that s.o.b. had the nerve to get up on stage and do that to her. If I had been in that audience and heard him I don't know if I could've kept my composure or not. I was so proud of Vanessa for not putting her hands on him. Did you know he had the nerve to come up to us and try to apologize backstage?"

"Seriously?" Dylan was a little surprised. The topic was taboo for several reasons. But he had wanted to know more about the post-events. "After all the crap she went through…you should've seen Mom's reaction when she heard him. It was a real good thing she wasn't there. She wanted him stomped, diced and stir-fried. I mean, I've never heard our mother talk about murdering someone like that. If he had turned up dead the next day I would've put Mom's name at the top of the list."

"Really?" Zac questioned a bit more softly. "I know Mom loves her. But do you think she would go that far for Ness? Really?"

Dylan nodded his head thoughtfully. "Of course she would Zac. We all would. You know we love her as much as you do. Not in the same way, of course, but we do."

"Yeah." Zac sighed. "Dyl?"

"Yeah?" his brother questioned.

"What if…what if her plane…" Zac couldn't even bring himself to finish the thought.

"Zac. Man. Don't. Don't play the 'what if' game. I don't want to think about it…I don't want you to think about it. She's gonna be fine. The plane's gonna be fine and she'll be right back there with you."

"I want to believe you Dyl. I just can't help thinking about how scared she is. I've only heard her that way a couple of times before. And I had answers then. You know? I was able to fix it for her and take the fears away and make it better. I can't fix this. I've got no control over this one, none." Zac sucked in a breath.

"Is that the big thing here Z? That you don't have control?" Dylan asked sincerely.

"Yeah…well, the big thing? Well, no. I guess the big thing is that I can't stand the thought of her not being here. I can't make her feel better. I can't hold her in my arms. I can't hear her laugh or listen to her talk or sing." He breathed through his mouth to try and suck in lost oxygen while his foot began tapping aimlessly against the carpet.

"It's been me and Ness for four years Dylan. Four years. Even when we've been on opposite sides of the world, we've still been together. Just a phone call away. I don't know if I can…If she's not here…I just don't know."

Dylan heard his brother swallow hard and the knock on his own bedroom door at the same time. "Shit, Dad's up."

"Dyl, please don't tell him it's me. I can't… I don't want to talk to him or Mom right now, I'll totally lose it. Please."

"_Who are you talking to Dylan?"_ David's voice sounded through the door.

"It's…it's uh, Taz, Dad. He just got back from this weekend at the beach and he's telling me about the amazing girls he saw. I swear I'll be done in a few minutes." Dylan lied.

"_Well tell Taz to show you pictures at school tomorrow. What possessed him to think he could call this late at night anyway?"_ David grumbled.

"Sorry Dad, that's why he called my cell." Dylan turned his attention back to Zac. "Okay Bro. I think we're ok. Hey, you know you've been reduced to Twitter material, right?"

Zac wiped his forehead where the sweat had formed again at the thought of losing Vanessa. "What?"

"With the Twilight dweebs in Vancouver. You and V are Twitter material. Instead of the paps following you around now, everybody's watching Twitter to find out where you go out to eat and stuff. It's pretty funny on the chatroom drama." Dylan added.

"You go on chat rooms…about me and Ness? What are you a Zanessa fan?" Zac questioned humorously.

"Are you nuts? No way. I just hear girls at school talking about it. They're all wondering when you're coming home and stuff. Hell I've got the inside track, why would I need a chat room? I can call Stella anytime." Dylan laughed as Zac choked.

"Stella Hudgens is your inside track? Am I not your brother?" Zac feigned hurt.

Dylan hiccupped with his laugh. "Her stories are a lot more, um, colorful than yours."

"Oh God, please tell me you don't share stories from Stella with girls at school…with ANYBODY at school. I still have teachers there Dylan. I don't need stories getting back to Mom and Dad. I thought the paps were bad. You and Stella know just enough to really be dangerous. Crap."

Dylan nearly snorted at Zac's realization. "There's the big brother I know and love." He continued laughing.

"Dylan, swear to me you are not telling people at school stories about my sex life. You don't know anything about my sex life so whatever you've told them is a big fat lie." Zac's frustrated voice was the one that Dylan was more accustomed to. And with the stress of the current situation, he was very glad to hear that voice on the line.

"Chill Big Brother. There's enough about you in the teen magazines and on the web. I don't have to say anything to make their imaginations run wild. Don't forget, it's your 'crazed fans' that you have to really look out for."

"Ah, yeah…the moms. We've had a nice reprieve from all of that up here. You know, even when you and Dad were up here with us, we didn't get attacked by photographers or anything. That was pretty sweet, just being able to go out and enjoy ourselves." Zac turned the conversation back around.

Dylan's thoughts drifted away from the joking and back to Vanessa. "Hey Z?"

"What?" Zac noticed the change in his voice.

"You know she really loves you, right? I mean _really_ loves you." Dylan's words came from his heart.

"Yeah man, I know."

"'Member when me and Dad were with you watching you tape that one scene where they had to use the defibrillator on you?"

Zac thought back to the week that his dad and brother had spent with him and Vanessa in Vancouver. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Nessa was there too, remember?" Dylan continued.

"Of course. She took off to run around with you guys while I was at work." Zac answered back.

"Well, when they did that scene and you were laying on the ground and they brought the paddle things out there…she grabbed Dad's hand and started biting on her thumbnail and ended up having to turn around." Dylan figured Vanessa had told Zac about her reaction to the scene.

"Huh?" Zac seemed shocked. "It was just a scene in the movie."

"Yeah, I know. And she knew that too. But it must've hit her in a weird way or something. Dad held her hand and rubbed her on the back a little. She told him she just didn't even want to think about losing you. She kept her back turned till Dad told her it was over and you were back on your feet."

The line went quiet while Zac thought about what Dylan was telling him. He remembered that day, remembered that scene. And, he remembered that night. Vanessa had insisted that he sleep bare-chested that night. He assumed the quietness in her voice meant that she had something in mind for bedtime. Apparently she did, but not what he expected.

When they went to bed that night she had sat up beside him for just a few minutes and softly moved her hand all over his chest. It wasn't a teasing movement, but more of a discovery path. She watched her hands wander over his smooth skin and then gently placed her fingers over his sternum. After that she snuggled down beside him and placed several kisses on his ribs. Then her warm cheek found its way onto his breast. That's where she silently fell asleep.

As curious as her actions had been Zac never asked her about them. He had wrapped his arm around her and nuzzled his chin into her hair and let himself fall asleep.

"Dyl, I'd better let you go before Dad gets up again. I don't want you in trouble with Mom and Dad." Zac spoke slowly.

"Are you gonna be ok? I'm here Zac. I don't know if I've helped you at all, but I'm here. I can stay up as long as you need me to. I'm not sure that I can get to sleep anyway."

"Yeah man, I know. I'm not gonna sleep till she walks through the door up here. But I'm gonna go. Hey, I'll text you when she gets home ok?" Zac had no idea what he would do if she didn't…get home.

"Zac…she _will_ get home. I know what you're thinking. But she will. It's gonna be fine. Pilots deal with this shit all the time. It's probably one of those damn Canadian geese. Probably flew into the back of the plane and caused the whole mess. Nessa's gonna be fine. You guys have gotta get married and have like a dozen kids or something before anything happens to either one of you." Dylan tried to smile hoping he was helping his brother.

"Yeah." Zac answered simply. "Hey Dyl, you have helped me. Really man, I knew you would. But I'm gonna go. Love you little bro."

"Love you too. Text me man, please. I want to know that she's ok."

With that the conversation ended and Zac looked around the empty apartment again. Everywhere he looked there were signs of Vanessa. And with every sign his heart hoped more and more that she would get back to him.

Nearly 1AM. Vanessa should be getting home anytime now but this time he knew that wouldn't happen.

Instead of a door opening it was the sound of a familiar ringtone in his hand that made him hopeful.

"Vanessa? Baby are you ok?" Zac nearly cried into the phone.

Her tearful voice on the other end was a start. "Yeah. We're ok…but we're back in L.A.. They turned the plane around and came back here to get another plane. So we're boarding again." Vanessa explained.

"Are you ok with that? If you're too scared I'll drive down there and get you. I need to know you're ok. I love you." Zac encouraged her.

Vanessa answered him with a few tears running down her face. She giggled just a little knowing that things were going to be okay somehow. "You have to be on set in five hours Zac. If you don't get your beauty sleep the makeup artists will be very upset with you." She attempted to joke.

"Don't care. You're all that matters." He came back seriously. "Vanessa, I'm not joking here. Do you want me to come get you?"

She shook her head and smiled. "No, Baby. No. I'm not real sure why, but I know it's gonna be ok now. We'll get on this other plane and I should still be home before you have to leave for work. I promise you, it'll be ok."

"_It'll_ be okay…but will you? I want you back here and with me right now Nessa. Will you be ok?" Zac's heart pounded harder as he waited for her reassurance.

"Yeah, Zac, I'm gonna be ok." The smile wiped from her face with the seriousness in her tone. "I'll be home soon. Wait for me in bed, please? I do want you to hold me and help me fall asleep."

"I'll be waiting just inside the door. You put your bag down and I'll carry you to bed. Just come home to me please." Zac pleaded.

"I'm on my way Baby. I love you." Her soft voice sounded as loud as thunder through the phone.

"I love you too."

----------

Zac took a deep breath and sat on the couch. He sent his brother a simple text. '_They turned the plane around, went back to LA and swapped planes. She's gonna be ok.'_

Dylan returned the message with two words. _'Thank God.'_

After that Zac sat on the couch and stared at the front door. When Vanessa opened that door four hours later she put her bag down and looked at his sleeping body sitting in nearly the same position.

"Zac?" she whispered to him as she knelt down in front of him. "Baby, I'm home."

He gently opened his eyes to the sound of her voice and let just a few tears escape. Without saying a word he got up from the couch and helped his love back to her feet. Then he proceeded to cradle her in his arms and carry her to their bed.

With a gentle kiss he helped her undress and slip into an oversized t-shirt. They crawled under the covers together. Vanessa's hands gripped at his body as his held onto her tightly.

Neither spoke a word as they drifted off to sleep although both knew what the other was thinking. The night had reinforced something that they never wanted to take for granted.

"I love you."

**________________________________________________________________**


	11. I Win

**First… I own a Wii, not an X-Box, and I apologize for not doing my video gaming homework! Second…I miss Zanessa. Please pm or e-mail me if you see or hear anything about them! Third… KTZLF! This one is short but I hope you enjoy the continuing chaos! -adc **

**________________________________________________________________**

"You are mine this time Efron!" Her voice squealed with delight as she manipulated the X-Box steering wheel and watched as her car zoomed past his smoothly on the screen.

"Two more laps to go and you are toast! No gas and you need tires. This one is totally mine!" Vanessa kept her eyes glued to the screen as Zac's car began to crumple behind hers.

Zac knew he was defeated. It wasn't the first time she had beat him. But it was the first time that he hadn't _let_ her beat him. He had to admit, she had gotten better at the video game.

He continued his attempt to catch up with her but quickly realized it was a useless try. He then looked over at the smug look on her face. "When have you been practicing and who have you been racing against?" He tried to ask with a stern voice.

She knew he was trying to break her concentration. Within 90 seconds she would win this game. And she knew this time her win was a genuine one. So she kept her eyes on the screen and hands on the control. "Just face it, you're losing. You're about to be beat by a girl!" she smiled a half grin just for him to see.

Zac rolled his eyes and shook his head. With just seconds to go before crossing the finish line he decided on another tactic. He slid one arm behind her on the couch and then twisted his hand so that his fingers had a perfect shot at the ticklish spot just under her jawbone on her neck.

He turned his face to catch her reaction and at his first touch to that sensitive spot his girlfriend jerked, screamed and allowed her car to slam into the wall.

"You JERK!" she screamed between other obscenities as his fingers continued their attack. "You will pay for this. I won that race. AHHHHH!"

Vanessa dropped the controller to try and defend herself against the attack. Zac was well aware that if he stopped the ticklish game she would likely beat him until his entire body was black and blue. He couldn't allow that to happen.

So he moved his second hand into position on her ribs and forcefully tickled her until her body was lying on the couch, pinned underneath his. He didn't even try to stop the attack until he was sure that he had a secure hold on her wrists beside her head, and her only freed appendages were her legs, below the knees.

"You're cute when you win. You know that?" He smiled down at her pouting face.

"You'd better damn well admit that I won that race. What the hell was that? Why couldn't you just let me cross the finish line?" Her eyes stared at him darkly. Zac knew she wouldn't smile at him no matter what he did.

"What can I say? I'm a sore loser." He admitted and continued smiling at her. He bent his head to kiss her lips to try and make amends but Vanessa quickly turned her head so that his lips met her cheek.

"Sore." She whispered almost incoherently to the side.

Zac took advantage of her turned head and didn't even hear the word she'd mumbled. His lips kissed her cheek again and then began to trail along her jaw. If he couldn't begin to make this up to her with more ticklish fun he would just have to find another way.

With his eyes closed and other senses tuned to her soft skin he completely missed the smile that crossed her face. Before he could protest at all Zac found himself on the floor beside the couch, his own hands pinned to the floor at the sides of his face and a knee, not his own, delicately buried at the site of his family jewels.

The surprised look on his face was just part of the retribution Vanessa was hoping for. The determined look on her face told Zac she was far from finished with him for the stunt he had just pulled.

----------

Following the plane incident Zac and Vanessa both had vowed to spend more time together. Movie filming was in full force and took up the bulk of their time. That's why they were in Vancouver after all. But they weren't slammed by the paparazzi and at this point their promotional duties were few and far between.

To the young couple who were seemingly dedicated to each other, Vanessa's plane scare was enough to reconfirm that dedication. And it reconfirmed their need to spend time with each other, out of the limelight.

Their new favorite past time was quite simple. It involved the living room at their Vancouver condo, the television, and the X-Box game system. Add to that two steering wheels, an Indy Car race cartridge and two competitive spirits, and you have the recipe for hours of fun and time spent together.

Zac was good at the game from day one. Vanessa was determined to master it but was stubborn about learning it herself. Lying pinned to the living room floor Zac thought about his various attempts to teach her.

_"You can't just steer, you've gotta give it the gas too. And watch out for the obstacles. If they throw a hay bale in front of you you've either gotta swerve to avoid it or jump it." He was dying to take the controller from her hands and do it himself but he knew better. Vanessa pouted without a word._

_"Here, let me help you." Zac stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her grasping her hands on the steering wheel. "This one," he stretched his right thumb to the middle of the device, "is what gives it the gas. But you can't go full speed around the turns. You gotta let up a little or your gonna crash into the wall for sure."_

_He felt Vanessa tense as he touched her own thumb to try and make her stretch it toward the control. "I can do it." She tried to pull away from him but he kept a hold on her and the game._

_Zac leaned his chin on her shoulder to watch what he was doing, what she was doing, and the tv screen. "I know you can. I'm just trying to help." He had complained right back at her. "You're acting like a four year old you know. If you'd just let me help you once or twice you'd have this down pat in no time."_

"_It's car racing Zac." She said in a huff but didn't try to pull away again. "How hard can it be? I'm better with hands on stuff anyway. You know that."_

_Zac laughed at her, blowing a breath against her cheek. "Yeah, I know exactly how good you are at hands-on stuff." He laughed again and placed a kiss on her cheek before she landed an elbow against his stomach._

_She only turned to look at him when he grunted and fell on the couch clutching his abdomen. The bruise she caused only lasted a day or so._

_On his next attempt to help her Zac had stayed helplessly on the couch for nearly a half hour as she slowly maneuvered her way around the on-screen racetrack. He was letting her play against the computer instead of competing with her himself. The two times he had tried to encourage her she had stomped on his toes, successfully bringing pain to both of his feet._

_At the thirty-minute mark he had pulled her and the steering wheel down onto his lap leaving her little recourse than to allow his arms to wrap around her and clutch again at the controls. "Gas Nessa. You've got to give it the gas if you want to speed up."_

_She struggled against him but at least hadn't stomped his feet again. "I KNOW which one the gas is Efron. I'm just trying to get the hang of moving the car. The steering wheel is really sensitive. It takes a special touch to manipulate it."_

_Déjà vu. The laugh…the breath against the ear…the comment, "You have a very special touch to manipulate sensitive, um, things."…the kiss to the cheek followed by…you guessed it…the elbow to the stomach._

_Except this time Zac didn't have to fall backwards onto the couch. He was already there. So he held on. And, his grip around her tightened. "Listen Hudgens. If you keep elbowing me and stomping on me you're gonna injure something. And if that happens I won't be around to help you learn this game."_

"_I will figure it out. I just have to do it in my own time." Her voice softened as she actually thought about what he said. "As much as I love having your arms around me…and sitting in your lap…I have to get this on my own."_

_Zac noted her change and smiled behind her. He loosened his grip and leaned forward to press another kiss to her cheek. "Alright then." He pushed her forward until she stood up and he scooted away from her on the couch. "Have at it. But just realize that I'm done going easy on you when we race against each other." He finally stood up and wandered toward the kitchen._

"_You'd better not go easy on me Mister. The harder you push the better I'll be. You'll see."_

_Zac stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. The smile on her face let him know that she was well aware of the double meaning her comment held. He took a deep breath and walked back toward her._

_He easily took the game control from her hand and chucked it onto the couch. "That sounded like a challenge." He accused._

_Vanessa smiled at him as their hands joined at their sides. "Take it however you want to. Just know that I'm gonna be practicing, even when you're not here."_

_Zac's eyes widened as he leaned down and placed a hesitant kiss on her lips. "You'd better be talking about the race game. Cause if you're practicing the other thing I'm thinking about…I'd better be present and completely involved in it. And," he added, "You'd better not be practicing that second 'game' with anyone but me!"_

----------

Zac quickly became very aware that Vanessa had gotten stronger, thanks to her movie training and workouts. He had known that fact for a while, but this was one of the few times he was actually experiencing it. They had wrestled before; she had pinned him before…in more ways than one; but he could tell from her grip on his wrists, she was out to prove her strength to him this time. From his position on the floor, he wasn't about to fight it.

"So…" he started as she continued to hold him down. "You never answered my question."

"What question was that?" she asked while watching his eyes intently. She was a little surprised that her boyfriend wasn't struggling to free himself, at all.

"When have you been practicing and who have you been practicing with?" Zac asked again.

"You've had a lot of night shoots lately. You figure it out." She answered still watching his eyes. Vanessa was surprised to see a hint of worry enter those eyes with her last answer.

Zac looked away from her unsure if he should ask another question or not. Suddenly he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear her answer. The subject he was thinking about now had nothing to do with a game.

Vanessa didn't loosen her grip or move her knee. She had certainly expected some snide comment from him about that but instead something else had apparently entered his mind.

Both were quiet for a minute before Vanessa offered a bit more of an answer. "I've been playing against the computer Zac."

He looked back at her and she felt him breathe underneath her. Zac let the subject drop. He lifted his head just a little to look at their bodies. The smug look on Vanessa's face was entertaining.

"Is this a move the Navy Seals taught you?" Zac let a small smile play on his lips.

Vanessa squinted her eyes and thought for a moment. "Kind of. I've just added my own little twist."

"Care to elaborate?" Zac ventured.

"The weight lifting and marshal arts gave me the ability to put you on the floor." She watched as Zac's smile grew. "But my personal touch is keeping you here, isn't it?" she pressed her knee against his crotch and watched him suck in a breath.

"Okay. You're turning me on and scaring me all at the same time. What do I have to do to get out of this predicament?" His delicate lips were begging to be kissed but Vanessa decided against it. She finally had the upper hand and wasn't about to give it up yet.

She smiled a touch. "Admit that I beat you, pinned you, and had you completely at my mercy."

"Done." He answered.

"Uh-uh." She shook her head. "Admit it to the girls when you come to take me out to lunch on Monday. And be ready to carry my purse and duffle bag to the car. Open the car door for me … and just plan to be at my beck and call all afternoon. " Her smile widened. "You've got another night shoot. You don't have to be on set till seven. From noon till five you're with me, and all mine."

Zac shook his head at her and rolled his eyes. He felt her knee shift a little bit making the position even more uncomfortable. "If I say 'yes' to all that, you'll let me go, without hurting me? You know, damaged goods are hard to sell."

Vanessa laughed and glanced down at her knee. "Hmmm, I always heard the phrase 'You break it you buy it.'" She pushed just a touch harder bringing a slight groan from Zac's lips.

"Not sure you'll still want that if it's broken." He tried to smile at her through his grimace.

Vanessa smiled slyly at him, leaned forward and pushed a kiss to his lips, easing the pressure from her knee. She also loosened her grip on his wrists then climbed off of him and helped Zac to his feet.

He bent to kiss her again and for a moment she wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed the simple lip-lock. She pulled back and looked down toward the zipper on his jeans then back up into Zac's face and smiled once more.

Zac jerked a little when she reached deep into his front pocket letting her fingers fish around just a bit. "What are you copping a feel or what?!" His eyes widened as she giggled and pulled something from his pocket.

"Just checking the merchandise." She replied and handed him a quarter. "I'll give you this for the 'damaged goods'…and I'll fix them later."

With that she returned to the video game. She laughed at Zac as he stood there staring at the quarter and shaking his head.

When she caught his eye Vanessa blew a kiss in his direction, picked up the second steering wheel and held it in his direction.

"Love you!" she winked. "Today must be my lucky day. Know why?" she gleamed.

"Because you won?" Zac smiled and walked toward her.

"Yep." Vanessa placed her hand on his cheek and pulled him toward her for another kiss. As she pulled away from him she raised her knee just enough to brush against his 'goods'. She nibbled on her bottom lip and looked back into his handsome face. "And don't you forget it!"

**________________________________________________________________________**


	12. My Jersey

**Hi Everyone! This one is short, simple and fluffy. Hoping this might help me get back on track to actually find a close for this particular Scenario. As usual, I own nothing of Zac and Vanessa except an intense respect and admiration for their love and friendship. I hope you'll read and enjoy...check out my updated profile page if you have time...and please, please, please let me know if you see or hear anything about our fave couple. I'm in withdrawals and will appreciate any help 'feeding my addiction'! :)**

**As always, KTZLF! -adc**

* * *

"Ness, have you seen my hockey jersey?" It was a simple question. Zac had just been home a couple of days and was waiting for his parents to come down and visit him. He was anxious to show his dad the hockey jersey from the Giants hockey team with their last name embedded on the back. But since he had arrived home, and began actually unpacking, the jersey was the one thing he couldn't find.

The shy voice on the Vancouver end of the phone line was a little hesitant with her answer. "Uh…you can't find your hockey jersey? Which one is that?" she looked down hesitantly at the oversized shirt that swallowed her body that showed the number 17 on the front and back. Vanessa stretched one hand over her shoulder to feel the letters that were sewn on the back… 'EFRON'.

----------

_Zac's birthday weekend was one of the last they could spend together in Vancouver. Neither of them could believe that their summer of Canadian chaos was already at an end. _

_They were amazed at the time they'd been able to spend both together, with a few friends from time to time, and with family members. It wasn't as if they hadn't been recognized, but they had been able to have a life…a somewhat quiet life like what they had both envisioned when they entered the acting field._

_The fame they shared hadn't died down. The gifts they received, public appearances they were asked to make, time requirements were all still a whirlwind. And add to that a not-so-simple work routine of filming movies, and yes, the chaos was still there. But at least in Vancouver, every step of their day wasn't documented for the world to see._

_To say they had gotten used to it was an understatement. Everytime they ventured home to California they realized how blessed they were to be filming out of the country. Still, they wouldn't change their paths for anything. _

_So for Mr. Efron's 22__nd__ birthday his girlfriend was determined to try and make it a somewhat normal affair. They couldn't make it home to the states, because Zac was still filming. But Vanessa made sure that his family would be there for a birthday dinner. And, with the fun they had shared at some basketball games, she thought perhaps attending another sporting event could be just as enjoyable._

_And when the Giants' owner found out that the two young stars were going to attend a hockey game the man made sure it was a memorable time for Zac, Vanessa and a few friends._

_Vanessa had used that little connection to request a birthday present for Zac. She simply asked to get a hockey jersey with the number 17 on it for her boyfriend. The number simply signified his breakout movie…the one that moved him beyond the trilogy that brought them together._

_When they arrived at the arena that night after dinner they were both a little surprised. The owner presented them, in a private executive booth, with personalized hockey jerseys…one for each of them._

_Zac had simply stared for a few minutes at the item when they got back to their apartment that night. They said goodnight to their friends and returned home knowing that his family would be in town the next morning for a birthday celebration._

"_Dad's gonna think that's really cool. Dylan's gonna try to take it. And mom will want me to frame it and put it up in the house somewhere." Zac laughed as he carefully hung the oversized shirt in his closet. _

_Unlike Vanessa he hadn't put the shirt on to watch the game. Instead he had sat a little farther back in the booth, away from the photographers' digital lenses, just watching V and their friends enjoy the battle on the ice._

"_You know Hudgens…" he joked as they got ready for bed that evening. "…you looked pretty cute in your jersey tonight." He grinned toward the crack in the bathroom door where Vanessa was brushing her teeth. _

_She poked her head out the door with the toothbrush held between her teeth, just long enough to make sure he could see her eyes roll and her head shake with a slight, toothpaste-decorated, grin._

_Zac headed away from the door with one last comment. "Only thing that might be a little sexier might be you wearing MY jersey."_

_Vanessa scrunched her nose just a little as she climbed into bed beside him. "Do you know what kind of signals that would send…if I got caught wearing a jersey with your last name on it?"_

_Zac climbed out of bed and pulled the item in question off the hanger and brought it back into bed with him. "I intend to be the only one who sees you in it. And, I promise you won't have to wear it long."_

_His cocky grin earned him another eye roll from the dark haired young lady. Still she didn't hesitate to sit up and remove his oxford shirt that she was wearing and exchange it for the jersey. _

_Zac quickly placed himself back in the bed and propped his head on his forearm and elbow on the pillows. He enjoyed the bit of a striptease act that she carried out in front of him. And, just as he suspected, seeing her in his jersey, with his name on the back, lifted his spirits in more ways than one. _

_Vanessa had less than five minutes of modeling time in Zac's jersey before he proceeded to pull it off her; thank her for the hockey game, dinner, and the 'show'; and then made love to her well into the wee hours of the morning._

_That was when Vanessa decided that the 'Efron' hockey jersey had to stay in Vancouver with her._

_----------_

"Nessa…what'd you do with my hockey jersey. I only have one. I distinctly remember putting it in my big suitcase when I was packing the night before I left Vancouver."

Vanessa sighed. She was really hoping he would overlook the fact that the jersey was missing. She had purposefully waited until he was sound asleep that night to remove the item from his suitcase and place it in her own closet, knowing that he would make one more pass through all of the drawers and _his_ wardrobe area. Now, it looked like she was caught.

"I…uh…I'm wearing it right now." She practically whispered into her iPhone.

Zac quieted for a moment remembering the night of the hockey game after she had put it on for the first time. He drew in a quiet but deep breath realizing just how much he missed his girlfriend.

"It was in my suitcase when we went to sleep that night. How'd it get _out_?" he ventured to wonder out loud.

"Funny thing…" Vanessa offered just a little louder with a hint of joking in her voice. "I kinda took it out and put it in my closet while you were asleep."

"Wasn't that supposed to be part of my birthday gift? It's a little rude to take back gifts Nessa." Zac teased her "Especially when you've got your own, just like it."

"Mine's _not_ just like yours though." She pouted and Zac could hear it all the way through the phone line, even from hundreds of miles away.

"Okay, yours has number 1 on it, mine is 17…" he began.

"And you liked the way I look in _your _jersey more than when I was wearing mine." Vanessa reminded him.

Zac didn't respond right away. "Yeah, I do." He admitted. "And I can't wait to see you in it again. Will you bring it home with you in a couple of weeks?"

Vanessa smiled. "Sure, if you want me to. But can I still keep it? I mean…when you head out on the promo tour and I come back up here. Can I bring it back with me?"

"One condition." Zac stated as he pictured her standing in their apartment wearing his clothes.

"Maybe…" Vanessa answered. She realized that she had control over this particular piece of clothing and there wasn't much he could do about it. Short of Zac coming back to Vancouver and getting the jersey with his own hands, she could choose to keep it all to herself while they were apart.

"You can keep mine, if I can keep yours." Zac suggested.

Vanessa smiled. "Why would you want my jersey? Are you gonna wear it?"

Zac laughed under his breath. "Maybe. So what if I do? It could be the one piece of clothing you own that I _can_ fit into. Maybe wearing it would help me understand… You say you wear my clothes cause they smell like me and stuff. Who knows, maybe I can wear yours for the same reason." He tried to chuckle again but felt the tinge of embarrassment sweep through his cheeks.

Vanessa didn't laugh. He was absolutely right. That's exactly why she wore his clothes. The idea of knowing that he had worn a shirt or shorts or even his sunglasses just made her feel closer to him. Even though it sounded cheesy coming from his mouth, she didn't laugh.

"I'll go put them both in my suitcase right now. That way I won't forget either of them when I pack." Vanessa's words only reinforced what they both knew. They were hopelessly in love, and missed each other terribly when they were apart.

"When do you come home again?" Zac worked to regain his composure and felt the heated blood release from his cheeks. He didn't need to ask the question. It was marked on his calendar and etched in his mind. They knew each other's schedules as well as they knew their own.

"Mom and Stella are coming up next week. I'm coming home with them the weekend after. I'll be home till you head for London, then I'll come back up here till Thanksgiving."

"Got it." Zac answered. "So was there anything else you snuck out of my suitcase?"

It was Vanessa's turn to blush. Her hesitation again provided Zac with his answer. "Nessa. I've got my watch that you gave me for my birthday…I haven't noticed any other clothes missing. What have you got up there?" he questioned.

He pulled the watch off his arm as he thought about other potential missing items. He rolled the face of the golden timepiece over to the back to read the simple inscription again. _'Zac…You're my love, my everything. Happy 22__nd__. Love, Nessa'_

It was true. When it came to the love of her life, he was her everything. That was a big part of the reason she had claimed a number of his things for her own. Simple little things that she hoped he wouldn't miss…now Vanessa practically had them displayed on her dresser as reminders of their four months together in a Canadian paradise.

"Nessaaaa?" Zac pulled her back into the conversation as she walked to the dresser and opened the top drawer.

"Well they obviously aren't things you've missed." She tried to rebut.

"Like what?" Zac now was more curious than anything. He certainly wasn't upset at all.

"Well, like…some of your t-shirts, one of the ones with the bird on it that you like so much, and a couple of the black ones…just cause you look really hot in them." She admitted.

Zac laughed. "Thank you. And what else?"

"And…a couple of pairs of your boxers."

At this Zac shook his head. "Clean ones I hope?"

Vanessa coughed. "Yes, ewww, that's just. Nevermind, ewww." Causing Zac to laugh that much harder.

"Is there more?" he continued.

Now she looked at the top of the dresser where a picture of the two of them was prominently displayed in a frame. "The, um, clip from when you went bungee jumping…the keychain with our picture from the V Festival where we saw the Black Eyed Peas…and the drumstick you got from the Kings of Leon concert."

"Oh." He answered and looked over at the kitchen counter where he had placed a couple of snapshots of the two of them together from the past few months.

"So the way you're picking on me, means that you don't have anything of mine that wasn't already at your house?" Vanessa ventured to guess. She knew they actually thought very similarly on topics like this.

Zac tugged at the chain he was wearing around his neck and pulled it out from under his t-shirt collar. He smiled when he looked down at the dainty ring that was looped onto the chain.

"Fine. You got me." He conceded.

He felt Vanessa's smile widen and swore she gave a victorious cheer as he traced his finger around the toe ring that he knew Vanessa wore rarely…yet she would never get rid of it because he had bought it for her when they visited Hawaii together for a second time. "I've got your toe ring on a chain around my neck. And I grabbed the picture of us that Mary Kate took on the set in Montreal."

Vanessa simply sat and nodded her head with a small lump in her throat. "Sucker." She finally whispered.

"Yours." Zac nearly whimpered back through the phone.

"So you still want to show David and Starla your hockey jersey?" Vanessa tried to bring the subject back around.

"Only if you aren't in it!" Zac emphasized with a hearty laugh.

"Then you'd better make sure they aren't there the night that I get home again." Vanessa informed him solidly.

Zac closed his eyes tightly and swallowed the desire that she had just sent jolting through his entire body. "They'll be three hours away, and I'll be right here waiting for you." His voice defied the sense of control that his mind was attempting to give him.

Vanessa glanced at the clock knowing she had to get to the set soon. She didn't want to hang up the phone. And now, in particular, she was ready to grab that certain piece of clothing, hop on a plane and just go home. Instead…she had to go to work.

"I know, I know…" Zac was saying into the phone. "You have to go to work and now you can't remember your lines for today's scenes." He grinned a little knowing he had correctly guessed her thoughts, even from a different country.

Vanessa shook her head, rolled her eyes, gathered herself and ran a hand again over the letters on the back of the shirt she was wearing. "I miss you, and I love you. You know that?"

Zac nodded his head and quietly smiled again. "I know. And I love you too. Don't you forget it, okay?"

She nodded and prepared to end the call. "I won't. I'll talk to you again tomorrow. Oh, and Zac?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"You'd better take inventory at your house. You never know what I might decide to take while I'm there."

By the time Zac even attempted to form a comeback it fell on deaf ears. The laughing voice of his girlfriend was the last he heard as she hung up the phone and left him dangling...again, in more ways than one.


	13. Forever Part I

**Wow, it's been too long. I'm beginning to get over my Zanessa withdrawals thanks to some airport pictures, and a certain 21st birthday kiss! Who's with me? I'm not sure that this chapter lives up to anything, but when I started writing this is just what hit me. It's the beginning of the end of our fave couple's Canadian Chaos. There will likely be 1-2 more chapters in this Scenario, and then...who knows what happens. (She types nervously.)**

**I want to say a special thank you to Calee and Bobbi for your encouragement toward this chapter. I've discussed different ideas, kind of along these lines, with both ladies. What I've written is nowhere near what I've discussed with either of you. Perhaps I can go back and make those ideas happen in separate stories. But I wanted you to know that it was your encouragement that helped me at least get something down in writing! I suppose I'd better also say a huge Thanks to Z & V for making themselves visible again and sharing themselves and their love with us! Talk about inspiration! Whew! ;)**

**Please let me know what you think. Reviews & PM's are certainly appreciated. And any news of ZV sightings please let me know. You never know what their inspiration might lead me to write! ha ha! And as always, thanks for reading & KTZLF!! -adc**

* * *

Zac waited impatiently on the couch in the living room. Tonight was the culmination of months of planning on his part and he knew Vanessa was expecting it.

The hints she had dropped between magazine articles, interviews and just chats with her friends had been enough to let him know, quite candidly, that her 21st birthday better be a good one.

He grinned slightly and looked at the brightly colored box sitting next to him. He would give her the gift before heading out of her house, just in case she wanted to take it with them. It wasn't the gift he wanted to give her, but it was what she had looked at, several times while they were in Canada together.

The grin slowly slid from his face. His other gift idea…would just have to wait.

----------

"_I adore you. You know that." His hand had held her cheek and stared directly into her eyes as they lay wrapped in the sleeping bag under the stars. _

_Their Canadian hideaway was most unlikely but it worked for them. A cabin in the woods of Vancouver was the last place they had expected to find themselves during months of movie filming. But this particular one-bedroom location had become their retreat._

_It was small, and offered only a few comforts of home. But it was where he and Vanessa had been able to really get away from everything and share their feelings. They had talked about their movies, their future careers, their hopes for their future together… It was as though they could be sixteen and seventeen years old again; getting to know each other without the constraints of cameras flashing in their faces and having their every step traced for the world to see._

_That night Zac had let an even deeper part of his heart come open. He had traveled the world, again, for his new movie premier. But as soon as possible he had returned to Vanessa, in Canada. The fact that he couldn't stay away from her, couldn't bear to let her be alone, couldn't stand the thought of being separated from her for more than an added day, spoke to him louder than any concert he had ever attended._

_That was when he decided to take her back to the cabin, one more time before their Canadian chaos came to an end. Her movie was wrapping up. Her 21__st__ birthday was coming up, and their lives were about to move on. Zac had to let her know his deepest feelings._

_He had packed the car before she got home from work that Thursday. As soon as she walked through the door he smiled and pointed at the picnic basket on the kitchen table. Vanessa in turn had walked directly into his arms and admitted that she wanted to go back to the cabin._

_With that Zac simply led her to the car and allowed her to fall asleep on the 45- minute drive into the Vancouver woods. They ate, laughed and shared with each other. Then in sweatshirts and fleece pj's they pulled the double sleeping bag out onto the deck for a last night of staring at the stars in the crisp, cold air._

_Vanessa snuggled close to Zac and held onto him tightly. He still seemed a little tense but she didn't think much about it until she felt him sigh. Instead of letting her thoughts wander she decided on the more direct approach._

"_What's wrong?" she asked quietly without moving her head from his chest. _

"_Just been thinkin', that's all." He answered and squeezed his arm a little tighter around her. _

_Zac had his right arm tucked behind his head as a makeshift pillow while he stared at the stars. He knew what he wanted to talk to her about. He knew the answer that she would give him, as she had already, a couple of times, over the past year. But he also knew that he loved her, and she loved him, and even if the conversation ended abruptly, the love wouldn't._

"_Are you gonna tell me, or do I have to play 20 questions?" Vanessa asked quietly. She had a feeling she knew what he had been thinking about. If she had to guess, it was one of three things…her upcoming birthday party – yes, she knew there was one, she just didn't know the details; upcoming projects; or…upcoming…_

_Now Vanessa sighed verbally._

"_Broadway?" she asked, thinking of something that would take him all the way across the country away from her. "Or is it in the U.K.?" The stage offer had been made to her boyfriend months ago and that, frankly, scared her almost enough to think and rethink that third 'upcoming' feature._

_Zac adjusted himself, turning on his side so he could see her face and placed his hand on her cheek. "I adore you. You know that."_

_Vanessa closed her eyes. She was afraid this was where the conversation was leading. "I know. And I love you. You know that."_

"_I fell in love with you the day I came to your premiere. Before we met. I wanted to meet you that day but it just didn't work out." Zac just let the words tumble from his mouth. She had heard them all before. They weren't just words though, they were his heart, and she owned it. Every part of his heart, she owned it._

_Vanessa bit her lip silently as she listened to her lover. "I didn't know how we were supposed to meet. But I knew we would. I had no idea you'd be trying out for HSM though. That's just…that's what tells me this had to be fate, or something." Zac stopped to recall his amazement that the actual girl of his dreams was going to be auditioning for the same movie he was._

_She raised her hand to move her index finger slowly across his lips. "It was a sign from God." Vanessa suggested. "I've told you, I said a little prayer when I walked into the auditions that day. I just wanted to be paired with someone who was nice and easy to work with so I would have a good shot at getting the part. It was selfish, but it was different than the prayer that I usually said…the one about helping me NOT look like a fool."_

"_Thank you for helping me NOT look like a fool." Zac answered honestly. "I stared at your picture for half an hour before you got there."_

_Vanessa let out a small laugh. "And now look at us. We're sharing a sleeping bag and staring at the stars."_

_Zac smiled shyly when their eyes met again. "I want to marry you Vanessa." _

_Her eyes ducked to stare into the sleeping bag. "I know."_

"_I want to buy you a beautiful engagement ring and let the world know that I love you and that you're mine." Zac watched her eyes carefully. This is where the conversation usually turned into a joke or where Vanessa agreed with him and changed the subject…or where the pouting argument began._

_This time Vanessa responded quietly. "That…that's not what you're getting me for my birthday, right?"_

_Zac tucked his fingers under her chin but couldn't urge her to look at him. "No. It's not." He answered through a dry throat._

"_But Ness, what if I did? What if I got you an engagement ring and proposed on your birthday. Not in front of the people at your party, but just between us. Would you still say 'no'?" He asked hopefully._

_Vanessa could no longer count, on two hands, the number of times that Zac had asked her to marry him. It started before they went to Hawaii. In Hawaii she had said 'yes' when he suggested that they buy the friendship rings. Zac had said they were 'engaged to be engaged' and they laughingly referred to the rings as their E-2-B's. She now reached down to her right hand and swirled her E-2-B. It felt natural there._

_She had to admit it. There was no one else in the world she wanted to marry, except Zac. He knew that. Her family knew that. And she didn't consider their marriage conversations as 'pressure'. He would never pressure her. But each time she thought about their ages, their careers, their locations in life…she just wasn't ready for the next step._

_That's what had led Zac to his anti-marriage tirade in GQ magazine. It wasn't that he didn't want to get married. He DID want to get married. But she disagreed for some reason. The conversation had blown up into a bit of an argument the night before his interview. They hadn't settled that particular argument until after the interview, obviously._

"_I, I don't know." She whispered and worked to turn her back toward him._

"_Ness, please don't get mad or change the subject. I'm not gonna ruin your birthday by asking you to marry me." He tried to say sincerely._

_She quickly turned back toward him with a mixture of emotions in her eyes. Her breath quickened as she tried to think of a response that wouldn't hurt either of them. The more she thought the more she looked into his eyes, the more she saw the shadows of that 16 year old boy that she had met so innocently six years ago._

_She pushed at the sleeping bag until she was able to sit up and look down at the wounded look on his face. Zac rolled onto his stomach and turned his head away from her, waiting for an angry or hurt response. _

_He still wasn't quite sure what was stopping him from doing just that…buying an engagement ring and proposing to her. Maybe, if he'd stop talking about it and just do it, maybe then she would say yes. But something inside of him didn't want to feel that rejection. He could take being rejected a million times for acting roles. He couldn't take being rejected by Vanessa Hudgens. _

_Instead of saying anything Vanessa climbed out of the sleeping bag and went back into the wooded house. She sat down at the table just inside the door and turned to watch Zac as he lay there, still, in the cold night air._

_The debate had raged in her mind. Especially during their intimate times or times when they were far away from each other, marriage entered her mind. They practically lived together in L.A., jumping back and forth from her house to his and vice versa, separate houses really meant nothing when it came down to them being together. And in Canada the months had gone too quickly, because they were together every moment they could possibly spare._

_She trusted him with her life. There was no doubt in her mind about that. She trusted him, period. Trust and the deep, deep love she felt for her 22 year old boyfriend were the reasons that they had lost their virginity to each other years ago…and had kept the relationship monogamous from that time on. Yes, she loved him so much that she could feel it in every part of her._

_So what was it about marriage to Zac that scared her so much? Was she scared or was she overthinking everything? Zac said being married wouldn't be any different than the way things were right now. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to marry him but her mind just wouldn't follow her heart on the issue._

_She smiled, crossed her arms on the table and gently put her chin down on her hands as she looked toward his figure lying silently on the deck. He had turned onto his back again and was staring at the stars. _

_When they met, and still to this day, everyone would swear that Vanessa was the dreamer and Zac was the realist in the relationship. He was the one who seemed to have his head strong on his shoulders and knew what he wanted. That much was true. But in reality, they were exactly the opposite. _

_Look at their pictures. Often times in the least romantic places, Zac would plant a kiss on Vanessa's hand, cheek or lips, his eyes closed gently to enjoy the sensation. Her eyes, open, enjoying his touch but watching for the reactions of those around her._

_In their interviews he was the one admitting 'love at first sight.' Vanessa tended to shy away from talking about the relationship. The special bond between them was one she didn't take lightly, nor did Zac, but Vanessa was much less willing to share any part of it…with anyone except him._

_He was the one dreaming of marriage. He was the one who somehow thought, without a doubt, that the two of them could be married at ages 22 and 21 and make it work, forever. She, in turn, had lived through scandal, court cases, and life's fluctuations. As much as she loved Zac, those fluctuations were reality to her. She just wasn't sure how he could change that reality in her life, not yet, to make a marriage of forever work._

_She lifted her head again after the moments of thought when he turned his head and looked directly through the glass into her eyes. Vanessa walked back to the door and beckoned at him to come in the cabin. He didn't shake his head. He turned back to look at the sky._

_He still didn't turn back towards her when she opened the door and stepped out onto the deck. "Zac, come back inside. You'll get sick if you stay out here too long."_

_He rolled his eyes as though he were listening to his mother. Even though she didn't actually see it she knew what he was doing. With arms crossed she began tapping her sock-clad toe against the wood. "Get in the damn cabin Zachary before I take the keys and lock you out." _

_Her voice didn't raise, it didn't have to. She still hadn't responded to his last statement. He didn't know if she would. She just hadn't come up with her response yet thanks to the subject matter at hand._

_Any other woman, aged 18 to 60, would immediately say 'yes' if Zac Efron proposed to them. She, his best friend, girlfriend and lover, needed to explain why_ _hadn't accepted him. And she needed to tell him what it would take before she would accept. Problem was, she didn't know._

_At last she realized, as she watched him shrug out of the sleeping bag and wad it up to carry through the doorway without a single word, she had to let him help her figure this out._

_Zac dropped the sleeping bag on the floor in the living room. He still hadn't said a word so he stood there staring down at the mess on the hardwood floor._

_Vanessa stood back watching him. This wasn't exactly an argument yet she knew he felt defeated. Their short conversation had been another proposal attempt and without saying 'no' she had rejected him…again._

_This wasn't how it usually happened. Other proposal attempts had ended with a joke, or a witty come-back from Zac saying he wasn't giving up, or a slight argument that ended with Vanessa saying 'I'm just not ready'. This one held more, they both knew it. This time there needed to be an answer. And if it was 'no' Zac needed an explanation._

_Vanessa slowly walked behind Zac and put a hand on his shoulder. His shoulders slumped as he began to whisper. "That's what you're afraid of isn't it? That I'm going to ruin your birthday by proposing to you."_

_She bent down and began to straighten out the covers that would become their bed for the night. She looked up at his face and matched the intent look. "I love you Zac. The only thing that would ruin my birthday is if you can't be there to share it with me."_

_She finished pulling the sleeping bag to its intended shape and stood back up standing nearly chest to chest with him despite their height differences. "Make love to me." She spoke softly while her eyes darted back and forth watching his._

"_What?" he shook his head unsurely as his eyes locked on her face._

"_Before we continue this conversation. Make love to me. Please?" she reached a hand toward his chest and was a little startled when he took a step backwards._

"_I…I need you to help me understand some things." She watched his eyes begin to glaze over but he still kept the inches between them. "I'm afraid, if we keep talking about this right now, that things are gonna come out wrong and then we'll both be confused and maybe even hurt and I can't do that." She stepped closer to try and bridge the short distance._

_This time he stood still when she placed a hand on his chest and began to gently move it over his collarbone and up to his shoulder. _

"_So making love is damage control? Are you just trying to save my feelings? Cause if this is leading to some major change between us…I'm not going to make love to you and then be told that you're leaving me." He said with an added air of defense in his voice._

_Vanessa's demeanor didn't alter. Not even with his agitated voice. She had scared him. Not intentionally but she had. She placed her other hand on his shoulder and then locked her hands behind his neck. "I'm not going anywhere. You're not going anywhere. We just…I…we need to talk about the marriage topic." She halted for a moment to try and get her thoughts together. "But I need you to make love to me first."_

_She tiptoed up and placed her lips against his while one of her hands drifted to the back of his head and pulled him closer to her. Her eyes stayed open for just a moment watching Zac's close as their intimacy began._

_They stood in the kiss for what seemed like forever before Zac lowered them down to the sleeping bag. "I love you with all my heart." Vanessa reaffirmed for Zac as their clothes were removed. No other words were spoken as they came together. The passion was slow and pleasurable. It was a pace, Zac imagined, shared by couples enjoying several years of marriage together. For Vanessa it was another reminder that this was the man she wanted to marry, one who was willing to give her anything._

_----------_

"Nessa?" He called up the stairs toward their bedroom. "Are you about ready? The car will be here anytime." he smoothed out a wrinkle on his t-shirt as he waited for an answer.

Vanessa sat with curling iron in hand at the dresser as she listened to Zac's voice. Her makeup was done, her dress was on, her heels were sitting on the floor next to her. She was excited for the party, excited and nervous.

She had seen the wrapped box that Zac carried down the stairs. It made her wonder what he had decided about her gift after the conversation they had shared in Vancouver.

----------

_"You're not going to ruin my birthday by proposing to me." She broke the silence after their lovemaking while playing with Zac's fingers that were splayed across her belly. "Actually, I've thought about that…a lot… over the past few weeks."_

_She felt Zac take in a deep breath and he moved his head enough to place a kiss on her bare shoulder. "Can you tell me what's stopping you? I don't want to get married tomorrow Ness. But you know I would if you said 'yes' and that's what you wanted. I don't know. I just can't describe how much I love you. I guess in my mind being engaged will just make us one step closer to …" his voice trailed off not wanting to share the last word._

_Vanessa turned in his embrace, lying on her back with Zac's arm still snuggled against her abdomen. She laced her fingers with his and turned her face toward him. "Closer to what?" she asked curiously._

"_Forever." He somewhat mumbled and looked down toward the end of the sleeping bag, watching Vanessa's feet shift under the covers. He moved his fingers away from hers and then pulled his hand completely off her stomach and lay on his back. He quickly leaned his head back onto the pillow and placed his forearm over his eyes._

_He felt his girlfriend turn, pushing her naked body against his. They both felt the remnants of their lovemaking as Vanessa placed one of her legs over his thigh and squeezed one arm around him, her head moving to the natural pillow of his chest._

"_That's the word." She said honestly. "That's the word that I'm so unsure of. How can I promise you forever. Why can't I promise you forever? You've said it before. We've said it to each other. We want to be together forever. But is that even possible?" The words finally flowed from her mouth. Without looking into his face she finally let her emotions loose._

_She felt Zac's heartbeat speed up. This was part of the conversation neither of them had encountered before. There really was a fear, or confusion or misunderstanding. Zac felt the adrenaline beginning to course through his body as he realized they were moving forward in this discussion. He didn't want to rush but a sense of urgency swept over him just wanting to help her understand, if he possibly could._

_Vanessa's hand moved over his heart. "Are you ok?" she asked without looking up at him._

_Zac nodded and moved his forearm from his head so that he could look down at her and place loving kisses in her hair. "When we get married, it's you…and…me. Just like this, right now. No, it won't be like this all the time. But the way we've been the last four months… We'll deal with our problems, issues that come up; we'll deal with them together, because we love each other and because we're married."_

_Vanessa propped herself up on her elbows to look into Zac's eyes. There was excitement in his eyes. There was a brightness like she had seen that afternoon before they headed back into the woods. _

"_Forever?" she questioned. "If we get married, how do I know that you'll be happy with me, forever?"_

_Zac shook his head and placed his hand on her cheek. "Do you love me?"_

"_Of course I do. I've loved you since our first real rehearsal I think. You're the only person I've given myself to Zac. Yes I love you." She sighed and ran a finger across his cheek._

"_Then stop with the 'if' thing Vanessa. IF…" he emphasized the word, "you really love me, then marriage, for us, is 'when', NOT 'if'." He watched her lower her head and place a kiss on his chest._

"_WHEN we get married, how do I know?" Vanessa whispered behind the kiss._

"_Vanessa, look at me when you say this. I don't want to pressure you, you know that. I want you to be sure of what you want." Zac waited for her to look into his eyes._

"_I've loved you since the first callback. From the minute you looked at ME and said your first line, my heart practically stopped. Between times when we sat and talked I could barely breathe because you are so beautiful. And for some reason I was given that second chance to meet you." Zac's words were only meant as encouragement. He hoped his dreamer's-heart would somehow break through her realist's-mind._

"_You were infatuated with me. That's all. We didn't know each other. I could've been the most selfish, stuck-up actress on the planet." Vanessa retaliated._

"_Nope." Zac answered and shook his head as he moved their bodies around to be more comfortable. "I saw you at the premiere. I saw how you treated your cohorts. I saw how you treated the fans that were there. You were grateful to them for their support. You were just as genuine with them as you are with your parents. I may have been infatuated with you before meeting you, but once we talked that changed quickly…at least for me."_

"_But what happens when you find out that there's someone else out there who makes you feel the same way? Someone who's more perfect for you? You come home and tell me you want a divorce fifteen or twenty years down the road. That's not forever Zac. And it's going to happen."_

_Zac's breath stopped at her words. His eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not…I…is that really what you think? I've had women give me their phone numbers, raise their shirts up for me to see them, had pictures taken with a nude model and had other actresses come onto me…strongly. But I LOVE YOU. We just made love because I love you. You are the only woman I've shared that with…I gave myself to you and you only Vanessa. I did that because I love you and trust you. I would go anywhere for you, do anything for you…do you not trust me?" He was trying hard to keep his confusion from turning into anger and hurt._

"_No, God, no that's not what I mean. That…I do trust you. Your love is stronger than anything I've ever felt. I just. I don't know if I'm the right one for you." Vanessa turned her head away from his gaze._

"_Why, Baby? Why do you think that?" His voice softened again._

"_Because I screw up. Haven't you seen it? It's like I'm cursed sometimes to screw things up just when everything's going so well, something happens and it just messes up." A few tears trailed down her face and fell on Zac's warm skin. He lifted her chin so she could see him shaking his head. "I don't want that to happen to us."_

"_Vanessa," he wiped the tears off her face and smiled softly at her. "I won't say it's not going to happen again. We aren't perfect. We're going to have fights and spats and argue over stupid things. But WE are going to try our best not to run into those big situations again. Who says I won't screw up? But that's part of what I'm talking about. That's part of this 'forever' word. Being there for each other. If there are screwups we have to stick together. I'm here for you and you're here for me. That's part of being together. Remember," he smiled and placed a hand on her cheek, "you've already tried to run me off a couple of times. You can't get rid of me that easily. And when we are married, divorce is not an option in my book. "_

"_But your love for me is stronger…you've already seen me through so much. What happens if I can't help you the way you've helped me? What happens if you get sick and I can't take care of you…what if I run away?" she lifted a hand over her eyes to hide the hurt that was forming at her thoughts._

"_You aren't a runner, or a quitter. The challenges you've had so far…you've met them head on. And that's the way you'll deal with whatever comes up." Zac moved her hand away from her face to see her eyes. "We meet those challenges together and help each other Nessa. That's what marriage is about."_

_She stared at his face for a minute and ran her tongue over her lips. "Wh-when we get married, it's us together."_

_Zac nodded his head. "Me, and you, as long as we live. I'm not going anywhere. And I'm not going to let you go anywhere either. I can't make any promises other than vowing to love you and do my best to take care of you, no matter what the situation is. No different than the way we are right now except the world will know you are officially mine. And if I screw up, God help me." He hoped to see a small smile form on her face._

"_You won't." she said softly and leaned in to kiss him._

_As she pulled away from him and sat up under the covers her shy eyes returned._

_Zac ran the tip of his middle finger down her arm until he reached her hand. He gently grasped her fingers. "What else?" he asked as they laced fingers. _

_Vanessa looked down at her E-2B. "You'll ask me again then?"_

_Zac followed her line of sight. "Of course I will. You are the one I'm meant to be with Vanessa. I will keep asking until you say 'yes' or until you say 'no' and kick me out of your life. But if that happens, just know that you'll kill me. I'll die of a broken heart and it'll be your fault." He smiled jokingly._

"_I can't do that to you." Vanessa's voice wasn't joking. "I won't. I love you too much."_

_There was a calm silence between them as Vanessa lay back down in Zac's arms. After a few more minutes Vanessa's fingers began running slow lines up and down his chest. "So, when?" she asked._

"_When what?" Zac moved a few strands of hair behind her ear and rubbed his thumb slowly over her cheek._

"_When will you ask me again?" she wondered out loud._

_Zac smiled. "Now if I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" he joked and waited just another minute. When she didn't respond he continued. "It won't be tonight. You have a lot to think about tonight already. And it won't be on your birthday, I promise you that." He reached down to spin the ring on her finger._

_Vanessa sat up and looked at him pointedly. "I don't deserve you. Why again have you stayed with me?"_

_With all joking aside Zac answered her directly. "Because I love you, forever."_

_----------_

"Forever." Vanessa mouthed toward the mirror. She smiled as she put down the curling iron and looked up to see Zac standing beside her.

"Hey Beautiful. Whatcha thinkin' about?" Zac asked as he touched her delicate hair with his fingers.

She smiled at him. "Forever." She repeated outloud.

"Me too." He smiled and leaned down to place a quick kiss on her outlined lips. "You ready to go?"

"There really is a party then? You don't look dressed for a party." She tugged on the black t-shirt he was wearing and then pointed at her heels.

"I'm the host. The host can wear what he wants, right?" Zac grinned at her as he lifted up the shoes and handed them to his girlfriend.

"Sure." She answered and continued looking at him as she slipped the flimsy straps around her foot. "Nothing you want to ask me before we go?" she asked a bit hopefully.

Zac smiled at her and leaned against the door frame. "Can I wear my Vans?"

Vanessa pouted. "Zac."

"I'm serious. Do I have to wear the boots or can I wear my Vans?"

She simply sat and shook her head while looking at him.

"I told you. Not on your birthday. It's far too predictable and the media would eat it up. Not to mention Ashley and Stella and everyone else would label me a big pushover, and say I'm whipped and everything. No. You're gonna have to wait until I'm ready now."

She stood from the chair and slapped his shoulder. "I can't believe you."

He rubbed his shoulder knowing he had just hit a nerve and followed her out of the bedroom door toward the stairs.

"I can change my mind you know." Vanessa glanced back at him as she eased her way down the stairs and opened the coat closet to grab her jacket.

"No can do. Sorry." Zac answered quickly.

"What?" she turned with a quizzical look on her face. "It's my decision once you ask, isn't it?"

"Not anymore." He grinned. "Once I got you to say 'when' instead of 'if', it was all over. It's a done deal now Hudgens. Especially now that you're 21, you're legal. We've entered into a binding, verbal contract. You can attempt to say 'no' to my proposals now if you want, but eventually you have to say 'yes'. Otherwise," he continued as he helped her put her jacket on, "it becomes a legal issue and I have to take you to court."

"Oh really?" she turned to look at him raising a single eyebrow. "And what exactly happens in this court you're obviously imagining?"

Zac smirked at her. "The judge marries us." He placed a kiss on her cheek and opened the front door to her house. As the photographers began taking pictures of the two Zac crooked his arm and Vanessa slid her hand into his elbow.

Zac's smile faded as he looked toward the hounds at the bottom of the steps. Still he turned toward Vanessa's ear to let her know one more thing. "Face it Baby. You're stuck with me now…forever."

* * *

**P.S. I've got one more bit of news to share with everyone. :) I have an opportunity to actually publish one of my stories. It's currently going through content evaluation with a publisher. Please say a few prayers for me as I go through this process. I'm excited but nervous about this! I'll keep you posted and add more info as things progress. Thank you all for your support! -adc**


	14. Forever Part II

**KTZLF my friends! KTZLF! :) -adc**

* * *

The two climbed quickly into the white Audi SUV that was parked at the curb in front of Vanessa's house. Vanessa waited until Zac made his way through the opposite door before glancing back up at him.

"Thank you." She said simply. "I know you hate this, not being able to drive ourselves somewhere for fear of running over a photographer, or being practically molested by them."

Zac shrugged his shoulders as he nodded for the driver to take off as soon as possible. He didn't answer Vanessa right away. Instead they both looked out the windows and watched the streetlights pass until the camera flashes weren't visible anymore.

He turned back and smiled at her. "I'll be fine once we get to the restaurant. This is your night. That's what matters."

"You miss Vancouver?" she smiled back at him and reached for his hand. She really wanted to pull him closer but the Audi wasn't as sheltered as a limo with tinted windows.

Zac nodded at her. "Yeah. I miss the cabin, the woods, being able to go out and enjoy ourselves." He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles and played with the ring on her right hand. After a minute of reminding himself that this was, in fact, Vanessa's birthday night, he perked up. "I even miss your questions about your birthday party!"

Vanessa met his smiling, teasing face with a simple sideways glance through her 50'ish-styled hair and dark eye makeup.

----------

_Zac had been back in Vancouver less than 48 hours and had heard his girlfriend mention her upcoming birthday at least that many times since he arrived. Considering she had gone to work and left him by himself at their makeshift home for nearly 20 of those hours it was obvious that the birthday was a hot topic of discussion._

_Vanessa dropped hints directly to Zac, through her mother, even on a talk show about how she wanted to spend her twenty-first birthday. She had already missed other milestone birthday parties like a sweet 16 or a big bash for her 18__th__. This year she was expecting her hot-shot boyfriend to come through for her with more than just lingerie and a bouquet of lilies._

_And Zac, being the smart 22 year old, loving man that he is, heard her loud and clear. His biggest challenge wasn't keeping the party a secret from Vanessa. The challenge was keeping her off of the birthday topic, period._

_From the moment his promo tour ended and he set foot back in the lush Vancouver apartment, twelve days prior to her birth date, he was met with the challenge._

"_Did you bring me back anything from England…for my birthday?" Vanessa had asked just moments after he walked back through the door. She was far too chipper for 11:30 at night after a long, physically tiring day at work. It was actually the thought of seeing her lover again after nearly three weeks apart that had her excited but she chose to start their reunion this way instead._

"_Even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you now. It's not your birthday yet." Zac walked past her in the living room toward the dining area and brushed a soft kiss on her lips as he gestured at the calendar on the wall._

"_Hi Baby, I missed you so much. Glad you're back safe. Thank you for coming back to Vancouver instead of going to visit your parents." Zac chided, attempting to get a more loving response from her smiling face._

_Vanessa finally stepped around him and looked at the calendar on the wall. She felt him step closer to her and instinctively leaned back placing her head on his chest and turning her face to look up at him. She smiled widely when Zac wrapped his arms around her shoulders and let his arms hang down between her breasts so their fingers could tangle together._

"_I did miss you. You know that, right? The last three weeks have been…I don't even know how to describe them." She whispered against his neck._

_She took his hands and led him to the couch knowing he was completely exhausted. They both loved the traveling, but it was draining. And Vanessa knew traveling wasn't the only culprit for Zac's physical exhaustion. He was planning her party too._

"_Thank you." She said as he melded into the couch and let her sit directly against him, wrapping her arms around his chest. She leaned up and placed soft kisses along his temple, cheek and down his neck. _

"_For what?" he asked as his eyes closed._

"_For coming back to cold Canada instead of staying in warm and toasty L.A. I know you're more of a surf and beach kind of guy, not skis and snow."_

_Zac smiled with his head back against the couch. "I'm YOUR kind of guy. I love you and I missed you. That's why I'm back in Canada." _

_Vanessa curled in next to him and let her hand wander up his shirt to pet his stomach. She began to bite on her bottom lip and let several thoughts run through her mind._

"_Are you making a wish down there or what?" Zac asked from his relaxed state, keeping his eyes loosely closed._

"_Just wondering…if my birthday celebration is going to include anything like this…" she bent her head and lifted his shirt to place light kisses around his belly button and farther down until she hit the barrier of his boxer waistband. _

_The grin was sly but tight on his face as he dropped a hand to tangle in her hair. "Nice try." He nearly laughed when her kisses immediately stopped and she sat up next to him. He opened his eyes to see the pout on her face._

"_I'm sure your birthday celebration will include lots of kisses and hugs and whatever else of that nature that you want. I'll even wake you up at midnight if you'd like. I'm completely prepared to just stay in bed all day with you on your birthday if you want." He smiled and shifted a little on the couch as she crossed her arms across her chest and attempted to smile._

"_But what about my party?" she threw Zac a pre-teen voice with a pout._

"_It can still be canceled. I can get the deposit back. We're more than a week away from it. So you just tell me. Party with me, all day long on the 14__th__, alone… or party-party?"_

_Vanessa tapped her foot on the floor and chewed on her tongue and lips as she pretended to think about the options he had just put before her. "Where's the party-party going to be?" she dared to ask._

"_Ah, ah, ah. I won't give away any details about EITHER party session. You have to choose and just know that I'll make the best of either one in your honor." Zac reached over and pushed some hair away from her face as her features softened._

_She knew he had already put plans in motion for a true birthday celebration for her. As much as she wanted details, she didn't need them. And she was quite sure that both birthday celebrations – yes, she would get both on her birthday – would be worth the wait, because Zac was giving them to her._

"_Party-party." She finally said._

"_Excellent choice." Zac smiled, leaned forward and kissed her soundly. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close when he leaned his head back once more. "I missed you Baby. I missed you a lot."_

_Vanessa rested her head on his chest letting his heart beat against her ear. "I missed you too Zac, a lot. Three weeks is too long. I don't like being away from you that long."_

_Zac smoothed her hair over her shoulder. "I agree. Let's not think about it. I'm just ready to go upstairs and climb into bed with you to see if I can actually sleep tonight."_

_Vanessa sat up a little bit and noticed his eyes closed again. "Well if that's what you want, then c'mon Babe. Up. I can't carry you to the bedroom like you carry me when I fall asleep on you."_

_Zac opened one eye and looked at her through his wink when she stood up and pulled on his hands. "Will you undress me and put my pj's on me if I walk to the bedroom?"_

_Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Do you want to sleep or do you want sex?" _

_Zac closed his eyes again and answered with a smile. "Yes."_

_Vanessa shook her head and tugged on his hands again. Zac stood up slowly and allowed her to lead him into the bedroom where she proceeded to strip him down to just his boxers._

"_Zac?" she asked as he lay still on the bed waiting for her to start re-dressing him._

"_Hmmm?" he answered sleepily._

"_I won't do this when you're drunk you know. Don't get drunk on my birthday. And if we ever get married…just don't count on it." She grunted as she tugged the cotton shorts over his calf muscles._

"_Mmm-kay." He slightly lifted his butt off the bed so she could pull the material up to cover his underwear._

_She purposefully grazed his crotch to see if her boyfriend really was on the verge of sleep or just teasing her. His content "Mmmm, I missed you too Baby…" drawled out without Zac even opening his eyes._

"_Scoot up Sleepy Bum. Otherwise I'm not sleeping with you tonight." She ordered gently._

_Zac wriggled his body toward the pillows on the left side of the bed as Vanessa pulled back the sheet and comforter. He contorted his body enough for her the pull the covers up over his waist and then climbed in beside him._

"_Do I get a shirt tonight?" he asked quietly._

"_Nope." She answered simply. _

_With that she moved herself as close as possible to him, put her head on his chest and pulled the covers farther over them. Zac's right arm wrapped around her and began to rub her cheek with his thumb._

_After just a moment the cheek massage ended, Zac shifted, turning his body toward his girlfriend and she thought he was asleep. Her eyes closed until his other hand reached out and began groping at her chest._

"_Zac." She nearly whined._

"_I'm not asleep." He mumbled._

"_Fine then." Vanessa rolled her eyes and lifted her nightshirt up above her bare breasts. "Have at it Lover Boy."_

_Zac's hand instinctively started massaging. Vanessa knew better than to allow herself to get overly excited by his actions. Like a tired mother nursing her child she closed her eyes and just let his actions continue. After another ten minutes both of them were asleep, completely content and comfortable with Zac's hands finally back where they belonged, on her naked body._

_----------_

"So where are we heading?" Vanessa asked and then sucked in a bit of a breath as she noticed Zac's glazed eyes and quirky smile. "Wait. Do I even want to know what you're thinking about?"

Zac blinked slowly trying to bring his thoughts back to the present time. "Just thinking about falling asleep with you again once I got back to Vancouver last week. That's all."

"Oh." She answered and then stopped. "OH." She squeezed his hand and smiled. Vanessa took in a deep breath and waited for Zac to react. He simply lifted her hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it.

"Where are we going?" she tried again.

"I wish I had kept track of how many times you've asked that same question over the last week." Zac picked at her.

"I can't help it, I'm curious." Vanessa turned her made-up face toward him. "And why again are you not dressed up? Why did I have to put on a fancy dress when you're in a t-shirt in jeans?" she tried to battle back.

"And from what I understand your curiosity is exactly why you didn't have a surprise 16th or 18th birthday. You're lucky I love you enough to give you at least a semi-surprise party." Zac scolded.

Her mouth opened to retort his chiding but Zac quickly raised his eyebrows at her. "You don't know where you're going and you don't know exactly who's going to be there. Face it, you know there's a party but that's it. So that makes at least part of this a surprise. Am I right?"

"Yes." She grinned at him through the red lipstick.

"And tell me which one of us enjoys getting dressed up to go out? Your Canadian cohorts helped you make a wonderful dress choice by the way." Zac softened his voice as he looked at her attire.

Vanessa tugged at the hem of the black dress that fell mid-thigh and offered her boyfriend an amazing view of her well-toned legs. The movie workouts had been rough, but the final result was something Zac would enjoy, both on and off-screen.

"So you do like it?" Vanessa's sweet voice squeaked from her mouth as she searched for Zac's true approval.

"It's very sexy. Your legs are just amazing." He closed his eyes and breathed in. "Caramel or vanilla… no wait, that's like a caramel apple lotion you're wearing isn't it?"

Vanessa smiled toward him. "I'm impressed. How'd you know?"

"I just like to know everything about you. I'll make you a bet right now," he licked his lips and stared at hers. "I'll bet you when we get married I'll be able to tell you what kind of perfume you're wearing at the wedding."

Vanessa shot him a look through the corner of her eyes. "_If_ we get married…"

"Excuse me?" Zac interrupted.

"Sorry, _when_ we have our wedding day you'll be so lost that you'll barely remember your own name." She cocked her chin into the air as he made her correct her statement.

"Uh-uh." His voice came out a bit strained. "I promise you I'll remember every moment of it." The serious look in his eyes was almost enough to make Vanessa cross the seat of the vehicle, ruin her makeup and wrinkle her new dress.

Zac saw the look on her face and blinked his eyelids again forcing shadows over his gleaming blue eyes. "This is exactly why I got an suv and _not_ a limo tonight." He smirked.

"Sneaky Efron." She whispered as she let go of the breath she had sucked in.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you otherwise. We have a party to go to tonight. And you, my dear, are the guest of honor. I'm the host. They'll start without us, but we have to be there." Zac offered as just a bit of information for her curious ears.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He struggled to lean over the seat but managed to pull a brightly colored, wrapped box from behind the seat. "I was going to give this to you at home but you were lost in your thoughts for so long upstairs I didn't have time."

Vanessa looked at the box. It wasn't overly large, but it also wasn't small, like a jewelry box.

"Go ahead, open it." Zac pushed it toward her and waited for her to accept it from his hands.

Vanessa looked at Zac and then back at the box. Before she even hooked one fingernail into the wrapping paper she looked back at him again.

"What? Go ahead, open it. I hope you like it. I think I got the one you were looking at. The guy at the store says it's one of the best out there right now."

Vanessa slowly began ripping the paper. Her fingers were a bit nervous as she began to reveal the box. And then she stopped.

"What?" Zac asked again. This time his eyes looked a bit worried.

Vanessa looked at him shyly and back down at the partially opened gift. "You…you really aren't going to ask me today?"

Zac finally realized what was troubling her. He took a deep breath and reached out to hold her hand on top of the box. "Vanessa, I love you with all my heart. We are going to get married. It's going to happen. But the proposal is now up to me. You're going to think this sounds pretty crude of me. But when I'm sure that you're ready, I'll ask again."

Her eyebrows scrunched together and she moved her lips to say something. Nothing came out.

"I replay our conversation from the cabin over and over in my head every day. You brought up some things I hadn't even considered. And I'm going to work really hard to help you get over those fears." Zac continued.

"But…" she tried to interrupt him but he just kept looking at her and shaking his head.

"Not tonight. There's way too much other stuff going on. I've thought about it, I promise you. I would propose to you everyday if I thought it wouldn't get old. But then you'd get used to it…you'd just keep telling me 'not yet'. And then next thing we'd know we'd be 35 and I'd just say screw it and take you down to the justice of the peace and finally get it over with. You don't want that, do you?"

Vanessa laughed at him. "But I'm ready. Our talk at the cabin…I know more now, I feel more confident about stuff now."

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens I am not going to propose to you in the back of a vehicle where I can't even give you a good kiss without somebody else witnessing it. When you are ready…and I know you're ready…then I'll do it. I promise you, we'll both know. Just not…tonight." He ended by losing his smile to let her know he was serious.

"But you will. And we won't be 35 right? Cause if you're planning to wait another fourteen years then I may have to ask you instead."

Zac smiled at her and his voice softened again. "Open your present Hudgens." Vanessa followed his orders and began ripping the paper again. "15 years…he mumbled under his breath. I'll be lucky if I can wait 15 days." Zac looked out the window knowing she was watching his every move.

"Zac! The camera." Her excited voice caused him to turn back around instantly.

"It's the one you were looking at, right?" Zac smiled at the beam on her face.

She nodded and leaned over toward him. "I love it. I can't believe you got it for me."

"Well, I had to get you something. I couldn't just let you go into the party and have people asking you what I got for you…and you have to say 'Oh, just this party.' Or something." Zac grinned.

"The party sounds like it will be enough." Vanessa admitted.

Zac shook his head and twisted his lips into a soft smile. "Not for my girl. Nothing's enough for you." He puckered his lips and blew a kiss in her direction as she blushed.

"Mom and Dad will be there?" she questioned.

"You never give up do you?" Zac laughed "Yes, Mom and Dad will be there. All four of them as a matter of fact."

Vanessa nodded. "Other family?"

"Uh-huh." Zac answered and took her hand again. He didn't offer any other answers as they pulled into the back parking lot of the East Restaurant. "We're here Sweetheart."

Vanessa ducked her head to look around noticing a packed parking lot and several security guards in the area. "How many people did you invite?"

Zac finally gave in to her. "I think it ended up being an even hundred. Cause if they brought dates then the place is pretty much filled to capacity."

"For me?" Vanessa swallowed quietly looking back toward Zac with a slight glaze of tears forming in her own eyes.

"Yeah." He lifted her hand toward his mouth and took the tip of her thumb between his lips gently sucking and kissing on it.

Vanessa shivered and barely glanced toward him as she felt that overpowering sense of love and trust move between them. "I love you Zac."

He closed his eyes and kissed her hand again as more photographers stationed themselves outside the vehicle and started clicking. "Happy 21st Birthday Vanessa. I love you so much Baby. I just want you to have fun tonight. But remember you're going home with me."

Vanessa lifted their hands and swiped her thumb across his lips before releasing him to open the door. "I never want to go with anybody else. You and me forever, right?" she asked with a shy smile.

Zac smiled one last time before facing the paparazzi. He squeezed her hand and met her eyes. "Absolutely. Forever."


	15. Forever Part III

**Happy Holidays Everyone! Hope you all had a joyous Christmas! :)**

**I just can't seem to bring myself to finish this chaos. This chapter is filled with a little heart-wrenching, a little birthday celebration, a little touch of Christmas spirit, and a bit of humor (I hope!). I hope you enjoy. Once again, I own nothing of Zac or Vanessa except four tubs filled with trinkets, magazines, gifts and well-worn cd's & DVD's. I have the utmost respect for both of them and their careers and personal lives. (Although when they become stealth Zanessa I really do go into withdrawals. :D)**

**Please read, enjoy and review or PM me. Your notes, suggestions and anything Zanessa related simply feed my addiction! Happy Zanessa New Year! And as always, KTZLF! -adc**

* * *

Zac breathed deeply again and pushed the breath slowly through his lips. He stared intently at the three boxes sitting in front of him. The plan had seemed bulletproof, perfect when it first came to his mind. The more he thought about it though, the more unsure he was.

"You're nervous." The voice of David Efron spoke up from behind his oldest son. David had stood for ten minutes watching Zac fiddle with the boxes, breathe deeply and then stare into nowhere. At first Zac's father had been amused watching the young man. Then the amusement had turned into more of a fatherly concern.

Zac jerked at the sound of his dad's voice and looked directly upwards into his father's eyes when David stepped forward and put a hand on Zac's shoulder. After just a second Zac lowered his face again and looked at the boxes.

"If the situation is making you _this_ nervous you don't have to do it you know." David kept his hand firmly on Zac's shoulder to let him know that he had support, no matter what he decided.

"I'm over-thinking this. I just need to stop thinking about it and do it. Vanessa's the one that I had to convince about this, not myself. I've been sure about this for two and a half years now." Zac breathed out again, a long sigh to punctuate his patience.

David smiled and pulled out the seat beside his son. A lot of decisions had been made at the Efron's kitchen table. It really didn't matter that this time the table was in Zac's house, not his parents'.

The elder Efron reached for the medium sized box that sat before Zac on the table. He opened it and smiled as Zac watched him. The smaller box inside the medium one opened to reveal the ring box that was reserved for Vanessa.

"How long have you had this now?" David didn't attempt to remove the ring from its nest. He simply turned the box to watch the diamond shimmer in the winter moonlight that was peeking through the window.

"Two years." Zac admitted with a nervous laugh.

David sat back and held the boxes out in front of him, hands steadied on the tabletop. "Seriously? Two years? As in…right after Hawaii?"

Zac looked at his dad and nodded and smiled shyly. "I just knew Dad. I didn't know when, didn't know how, didn't know if she'd agree – _ever_ – but I just knew I would ask Vanessa to marry me someday."

"And that someday would be…" David probed for more information.

"New Year's Eve, I think." Zac looked at his father's content face.

David sat the boxes back on the table and turned to look directly into his son's eyes. "You're not being pressured to do this, are you?"

Zac's face was one of complete surprise. "By who? What do you mean?"

Zac's father tried to shake off the determined look of parental concern for just a moment. "Greg and Gina. They aren't pushing the two of you to get married are they?"

Zac shook his head. "Nah. Those are rumors from last year Dad." Zac finally grinned. "You've gotta catch up on your Hollywood gossip."

David rolled his eyes. "I think I'm right in the middle of it sometimes thanks to you. But I'm serious. Are they pushing you…do you feel like Mom and I are pushing you, or is someone else? You're only 22 Zac. Vanessa's barely 21 now. You have plenty of time to think about marriage. It doesn't have to be right now."

Zac rubbed his palms against his thighs and thought about what his father was saying to him. They sat for just a minute in silence while David allowed Zac to contemplate his words. Finally the younger man spoke up.

"Greg can be intimidating." Zac watched as David slowly nodded his head. "But I've never felt pressured by him about marrying Vanessa. Even when all those rumors were floating around about Gina being pissed at me and stuff. That was all a load of crap. Neither one of them dogged me, or us, about getting married. Sure, they asked about it. But there was never any '_marry her or else'_ kind of thing."

"And your mom and me…we haven't said anything to make you feel like we want you to hurry up and get married, have we?" David edged on knowing Zac's likely response.

Zac looked at his father from the corners of his eyes with a purely sarcastic twist on his lips. "Would you like me to name the last ten times that Mom has asked me about marrying Vanessa? Let's go back a few days to Aspen, and the day before that when we arrived in Colorado…then back up a week to Vanessa's birthday party. Oh God, there was a reason I decided to sit across the room most of the night and just people watch. Mom probably asked me about it ten times that night alone."

David leaned up to the table again resting his arms against the finished wood. "But do you feel pressured when she asks? Or do you just take it as a joke and go on? Because if it's pressure, _I'll_ put a stop to it."

With joking aside Zac watched his father carefully. "We talked about this after your Hawaii trip Zac. But I didn't take you seriously then. Now…now I'm realizing that you were completely serious. Marriage is a decision that you have to make with the woman you love. You and Vanessa are in love. I believe that. Your mom believes it. Greg and Gina believe it. But none of us can make this decision for you. None of us should even be trying to influence it. If you and Vanessa believe in your love and believe that you're ready to be married then by God, you ask her and you get married. _BUT_ if you're not sure…or she isn't sure…then you wait. Don't let any of us or anyone else push you on this."

David's miniature lecture shook Zac like a shotgun blast. "Wh-What brought that on?" Zac questioned after David leaned back once again in the kitchen chair.

This time David took a deep breath. "Sorry. Zac, you're my son. I want to see you succeed in everything you do. More than anything I want to see you happy. I don't want you to regret choices that you make on any level. Career, home, money, marriage, family…it doesn't matter, I don't want you to regret things. Lately, I get the feeling there's something that you're regretting and that just tears me up inside."

The two men looked at each other eye to eye. For the first time, in a number of years David was wearing his heart on his sleeve and sharing his feelings with his son. In Zac's heart it was a right of passage, finally talking to his father on a 'man to man' level. He knew his father cared, and loved him deeply…loved Vanessa deeply…and loved his family with all his heart.

"I regret…" Zac began, "being back in L.A. and at the mercy of the damned tabloids again." His teeth gritted a little and David knew exactly what Zac was referring to. "I regret not being able to surprise my girlfriend with dinner on her birthday because somebody _twits_ that I've been into some particular restaurant and talked to the manager."

David watched as Zac's hands balled into fists and his face contorted into that of an angry yet hurt little boy. "I regret that I can't have a normal love life, and that every time I go out in public, my demeanor changes and the cameras see that. Not only do they see it, they capture it and they publish it. I want to smile again Dad, when I'm out with Vanessa. I want to enjoy our time together and show her off to the world and let her dress up and be beautiful by my side. But whenever we go out and the cameras start snapping, I don't enjoy that. I…hate it. And it shows on my face. That's what I regret."

David put a hand back on Zac's shoulder. "I missed having you here while you and V were in Vancouver together. But when we got to visit I saw you smile. I saw you hold Vanessa's hand and kiss her and just be yourselves together. You deserve that. Both of you deserve that."

Zac's shoulders slumped just a bit under his father's fingers. But he took a deep breath and continued to listen. "I don't think there's anything wrong with you being a jerk to the paparazzi…but don't let that translate into who you are at home with Vanessa. Because one of these days the hoopla is going to die down over you two, and you're just going to be a couple of old fogies like me and your mom, trying to decide what's for dinner, who's cooking it, and wondering when the hell your kids are going to come back home."

David smiled, stood up and roughed his hand through Zac's hair making Zac laugh. "Hey, who mentioned kids? We're not even married yet. Hell, I'm not even sure I can get up the nerve to ask her now." He laughed sarcastically under his breath. "Two and a half years I've been ready to ask her, and now I can't find the nerve."

His father smacked the back of his head. "Well you'd better get your act together. If you don't snag her before you become a completely disgruntled, dysfunctional actor, she may not want you anymore."

Zac turned and looked at his father, grinning at the reference to his list of 'regrets'.

"Not to mention," David continued, looking at the clock on the wall that read 12:45am, "I'd say the Christmas Eve Midnight Mass is about over. And unless you want to ask Miss Hudgens for her hand in marriage tonight…you'd better put those boxes away. Didn't she say she'd see you after Mass? They've gotta bring Starla back here anyway."

Zac's eyes widened and he hurried to gather the boxes making sure he put the mid-sized one back together properly and carefully. "Shit, I can't do this tonight. I'll screw it up royally."

David wrapped an arm over his son's shoulders. "You've got a plan?"

Zac took a deep breath and nodded. "Then just stick with it. Jesus son, just get through Christmas and worry about New Year's when it gets here."

"I just love her Dad. I want it to be perfect and I pray that she's ready to say 'yes'." Zac admitted, finally regaining his senses.

"Going back to Vancouver?" David inquired.

"Yep. Can't take the chance of Mom or Gina, or _anyone else_ being there to witness it. This is between me and Nessa. And if she says 'no'…I don't want anyone to see me cry."

David and Zac both shared a gentle laugh at Zac's confession, knowing it was completely true.

Zac quickly headed into his bedroom to stash the proposal evidence. David watched his son with love in his eyes and heart. Sure, Zac had regrets. But far above those was the love of a young lady who wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life by Zac's side.

All he had to do, was ask.

----------

_She grabbed hold of his arm, linking herself to him as they walked into the crowded restaurant. Although it was dark outside, she still had to stop just inside the doors to let her eyes adjust. Sure enough, as the couple stood, just inside the building she could name just about every person she laid eyes upon. And, she considered them all friends._

_Vanessa tried not to cry. That was impossible. The other thing she thought impossible at that very moment was to let go of Zac's arm. With tears beginning to drip from her eyes she reached up with her right hand, the one clutching her purse, and wiped just a couple of the wet droplets away. That's when she decided to practically bury her face against her boyfriend's jacket with the hope her makeup wouldn't be ruined._

_Zac turned his face toward her, smiling, knowing this was exactly how she would react. He knew her so well. He bent his head to place a series of loving kisses in her hair. "Happy Birthday Baby." He didn't have to raise his voice, but he couldn't whisper. "Is this ok?" he smiled as she lifted her face from his arm and gleamed up at him._

"_OK?" she struggled to return his question. "Zac, this is perfect. Only one other thing could make this even more perfect…but right now, that particular question just might make me faint."_

_Vanessa wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself tightly against him. She knew a marriage proposal wasn't coming that night. They had already covered that in the ride to the restaurant. But she wanted to let him know that a proposal wouldn't 'ruin' her birthday in any way. If anything it would only serve to make her heart beat for him even stronger._

"_Déjà vu. This conversation sounds very familiar. And didn't I say, it's not going to happen tonight? Nice try to change my mind, but uh-uh Sweetheart. I don't even have the proper equipment with me to make that offer." They smiled at each other as they began to drift just a bit farther into the crowded space._

"_You have it already?" Vanessa looked at him pleadingly._

_Zac smiled and chuckled shyly. "Yeah, I have it already." And with that, the conversation ended again._

_Zac lead Vanessa toward the front of the room, near a makeshift stage where the dj was set and a couple of microphones were handy. She quickly noticed the 'family' table that was set directly in front of the stage where her parents, sister, grandmother, and her best girlfriend, Ashley was seated with her date._

_As they neared the table Zac stopped for a moment and raised Vanessa's face toward his. He bent to meet her lips for the softest, heated kiss that he had ever allowed the public to witness, intentionally._

_He pulled back after a minute and heard the consensus surrounding him. The suggestive hollers from the guys mixed with the romantic 'aw's' from the women and just a couple of 'enough Zachary' statements let him know the kiss had served its purpose. With that he pointed Vanessa toward her well-adorned seat at the family table and made his way up on the stage._

_Zac took a microphone and pointed toward Vanessa as he smirked. "Karaoke Sweetheart?" he smiled as her eyes widened and he winked at her. "Ok, maybe later."_

_He looked out into the crowd of people and continued to smile. "Hey everyone! Just to make sure, we're all here for Vanessa's birthday, right? Cause if you're not, I'm not sure how you got past the security, but get the hell out…this is a private party believe it or not."_

_Vanessa accepted a tissue from her mother, hugged her grandmother tightly and then put her hands over her eyes and shook her head at Zac's statement._

"_Um, sorry we're a tad late. Vanessa didn't believe that there was really a party so once I finally convinced her that we had to come out tonight she took her time getting dressed." He grinned and winked at his girlfriend as her eyes shifted toward her grandmother. _

_He watched closely as Vanessa held up her left hand and then gently tapped on her middle finger. Zac's grin spread as he realized she was flipping him off in her own special way._

"_Okay, ok. I get it Ness, I do. Seriously everyone, I hope you're having a good time so far. I just want to take a minute to thank you all for coming out. I know, we know, how much each of you love Nessa. And it really means a lot for you to celebrate this special night with her." His face lost the joking smirk and turned into a simple, gentle smile._

"_Vanessa, Baby, I love you. We all do. And we want you to enjoy this night. I want you to know that it was hard to narrow down a guest list because everyone who's ever met you is another person who loves you. You are beautiful, brilliant, an astonishing actress and amazing singer. You impressed me the first time we met with your kindness and cooperation. You aren't afraid to try new things. And you have proven time and time again that you are strong. The friends and family you have in this room are all a testament to that. We all know that you've faced adversity, and you climbed right over top of it and moved on. That only proves to me…to all of us…how strong you are."_

_Zac knew better than to look down at his girlfriend. But he did. What he saw looking back at him was a tear-stained face of an awe-struck 21-year-old girl who loved him with all her heart. "Tonight, Vanessa Anne Hudgens, we aren't just celebrating your birthday. We're celebrating who you are, your friendship and your love. You are my best friend, and the love of my life. Happy 21__st__ Birthday." _

_Zac's final words came out from a choking voice box. When he left the stage he was met by a crushing hug from Vanessa who cried into his shoulder and refused to let go. Zac was forced to sit down in her chair at the table and simply hold her for the next 10 minutes as she let her emotions take over._

_While Vanessa's family smiled and patted Zac on the shoulder or kissed his cheek in appreciation and approval he whispered more words of love into Vanessa's ear trying to calm her down. _

_Finally, Ashley grinned at both of them and bent down beside the chair. "Enough crying Hudgens. This is a party, your party, and Zac and I have worked our asses off to make this happen. You'll have plenty of time to sit on his lap later. Let's go get you cleaned up so you can meet your guests, shall we?"_

_Zac grinned at their friend and was relieved when Vanessa lifted her head from his shoulder and nodded in Ashley's direction. She took Ashley's hands and scooted gingerly off of Zac's legs but kept hold of his hand. "I'll find you when we come back out." She stated plainly._

_Zac just nodded and winked at her. "I'll be right here Beautiful. I'm not going anywhere without you." He watched as Ashley practically dragged Vanessa into the ladies room._

_A few questions quickly came at Zac once Vanessa had walked away. The first was from Stella, "So what'd you get her? Do I need to start looking at dresses?" Followed by a stressed look on Greg's face with the question in his eyes, "Did you…" he couldn't even finish the question he wanted to ask._

_Zac bent forward at the table. He looked at the anxious faces of the Hudgens family and then simply gave them all a one-word answer. "No." It wasn't an angry word or disappointed. It was just his way of telling them to back off._

_Greg nodded his head and raised his eyebrows as he looked at Gina, Stella, and his own mother. "Not tonight. And that's just fine."_

_Zac smiled at each of them, stood up and greeted them properly. He especially thanked Vanessa's Nana Hudgens for braving the party atmosphere and joining the fun. She simply smiled, gave Zac a kiss on the cheek and gave him two strong suggestions. "Take care of my granddaughter. And, don't be scared of him!" she pointed toward Greg._

_When Zac got to Vanessa's father Zac shook his hand and motioned for Greg to sit back down at the table. Instead of walking away Zac took a seat beside him. Greg looked at Zac with a meaningful expression and waited to find out why they were both sitting._

_Zac scooted his chair a little closer in order for Greg to be able to hear him. "Thank you for supporting me back there. I know everyone here wants to ask the same question. I'm not sure I know how to handle it correctly."_

_Greg nodded. "You just put your hand up and stop them if they start to ask. Or just tell them it's none of their business. There's no added ring on V's hand. If they think about it they could just glance and figure it out for themselves."_

_Zac took a steady breath. "I do have one though."_

_Greg met his eyes, "What?"_

"_A ring. I do have one…for her, I mean. I, I just haven't asked yet." Zac explained._

"_You don't plan to ask her in front of everyone, though, do you?" Greg questioned._

_Zac shook his head. "No. No, I can't do that. I don't think my nerves would allow me to do that. She and I would both probably pass out if I did." The men shared a laugh._

"_But I want to make sure…I mean…that it's ok with you…I guess…" Zac stuttered until he saw the realization on Greg's face. "I'm going to ask your daughter to marry me Greg, soon. I'd really like to know that it's okay with you and Gina for me to do that." _

_Greg thought for just a moment. He never took his eyes off Zac who was staring at him, eye to eye. He thought about the past seven months. He thought about the day that Vanessa practically moved to Canada for movie filming. Greg had only been able to visit her once during her stay in Montreal and Vancouver. Zac had been with her for weeks on end. And when he wasn't with her he was doing something for her…building a bookshelf, getting to know her family, planning family celebrations, making sure she had a surprise party. Vanessa's father knew their lives wouldn't be like this forever. But he knew how much Zac loved his daughter, and had seen him prove that love over and over again._

"_She's an adult now Zac. You don't need my permission if she accepts." Greg tried to make the situation uncomfortable for the young man, but it was hard._

"_I know." Zac somewhat mumbled. "But I know how much she loves you. And if you have any doubts about us…she would listen to you. I would too."_

_Greg wriggled his nose to keep the tears from burning through and silently covering his eyes. It almost worked. He cleared his throat and momentarily shook his head. _

"_Greg?" Zac waited for an explanation._

_Greg shrugged his shoulders and took a breath. "I can't say 'no' Zac. I see how much you love her and care for her. I've wondered for two years now when you'd really follow through on your promise to be her husband."_

_Zac's eyes showed his confused state as he tried to listen to Greg over the blaring music that began to play. "Don't you remember?" Greg continued. "I called to check on the two of you while you were in Hawaii. We weren't on the best of terms then. I told you that you'd better not come back from that trip married. You told me that when the time was right, you would be."_

_Zac smiled. "I do remember saying that. And I meant it."_

"_Take care of my baby Zac. I know she's yours now too. You'll let us know when the time is right?" Greg put on his fatherly voice…or at least he tried to._

"_I promise you'll be one of the first four or five to know!" Zac smiled as he shook hands with his future father-in-law. _

"_Son, I'd better be number one on the list." Greg ordered gently._

_Zac pointed to the woman who appeared over Greg's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think she'll probably knock you out of that number one spot. My mom may have to be number two. But I promise you'll be in one of those top slots."_

_Greg looked up at Gina and repeated just a bit of his earlier statement. "Not tonight…but hopefully soon." _

_Vanessa's mother kissed her husband on the top of his head and then rounded the chair and placed her hands on Zac's cheeks and kissed his forehead. "In your time My Dear. In your time."_

----------

Zac replayed the night of Vanessa's birthday party in his head until he heard the sound of car doors slamming in the garage. He placed the boxes back in their safe place, inside the shoebox on the top shelf of the closet. He would carefully pack that shoebox away on the 29th, when they headed back to Vancouver.

He wandered back toward the kitchen in time to hear Starla and Vanessa laughing about something that had been shared at the Midnight Mass. "I didn't think Mass was supposed to be that fun." He smiled at the two women.

Vanessa attempted to pout. "Well, if you'd been there like I asked, you'd know that the altar boys are a lot more amusing to watch."

Starla nearly snorted. "How old was the littlest one, like 8 or 9? Why do they put those little guys up there at midnight. Ten o'clock should be their bedtime. Especially on Christmas Eve. God bless their parents!"

Vanessa left her pout in Zac's direction and turned back to laugh with Zac's mother. "Seriously, our kids will be in bed by 7:30 on Christmas Eve. Especially if we have to put anything together for them."

Starla simply smiled and looked at Zac's dumbfounded expression. "What's wrong with you?" she asked and handed Zac her coat to hang in the hall closet. She walked away from Zac and Vanessa knowing exactly what had shut him up…and knowing that the words had simply slipped from Vanessa's mouth due to the moment, and nothing more.

Zac ran a hand through his hair and looked at Vanessa's face. "What?" Vanessa scrunched her eyebrows at him and began to remove her own coat.

Zac stood for a moment and then offered to help her with her coat. "Do you often discuss our kids with my mother?" he worked to put a joking tone in his all-too-serious question.

"What?" Vanessa repeated.

"You and Mom…talking about kids' bedtimes just then. Do you put 'our' kids in the conversation much?" Zac tried to explain without building any tension.

"Oh." Vanessa's eyes widened as she felt the blood rushing from her face. "I…oh my…I did say that, didn't I?" she nearly whispered the last part of her realization.

"I didn't mean anything…you don't think that she thinks we're…We were just talking and it came out." Vanessa swallowed and started to step toward the kitchen when Zac caught her arm.

"Nessa, it's fine. It's my mom. You guys talk about stuff all the time. She knows. She understands. If she thought you were pregnant I would still be getting smacked right now for not telling her. It's ok, really." Zac rubbed a hand down her arms that were now covered in goose bumps.

"I just…I can't believe that came out…so easily." Vanessa whispered again.

"That's because it must be a natural reaction for you. I'm glad to know you've thought about it too…us being parents together that is. I think these thoughts go through our heads a lot more often than we want to admit. And sometimes, when someone else mentions something it just triggers those thoughts and they just come tumbling out of our mouths." Zac offered.

As Vanessa nodded Zac's face held another question. "Wait, are you staying here tonight? I thought you were heading back to your place, or to your parents' house."

Vanessa was glad for the subject change but crossed her arms over her chest and allowed her bottom lip to puff out in another bit of a pout. "Don't you have room for me here?"

Zac cocked his head to the side and gave her a remorseful look. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up to carry into the kitchen. Starla and David grinned at the two love-birds giggling.

Starla wrapped her arms around David from behind while he was sitting on a barstool at the kitchen counter munching on cookies. "Soon?" she whispered into his ear.

David just looked at Zac and Vanessa and nodded his head.

When Zac put Vanessa down just inside the kitchen he held her around her waist and bent around to kiss her cheek. "Someone else has decided she wants to stay with the Efron household tonight." He grinned and looked at his parents' smiling faces. "Is that ok with you guys?"

Starla raised herself from David's shoulder. "Sure, Vanessa and I will bunk in your bedroom and you can sleep with Dylan or your Dad…or on the couch I guess." She grinned in spite of herself.

"Mother." Zac whined. "It's after midnight. For all you know, this _is_ my Christmas gift from Nessa. Please don't take _it_ away from me." He requested as seriously as possible.

The strong retorts of "Zac!" and "Zachary!" were followed by a strong laugh from his father and an added smack to the chest from his girlfriend.

"What gives?!" Zac looked at all three of them. He pointed to his mother. "What did you put in my stocking last year? Don't give me any of this Santa crap either. _YOU_ put them there."

Starla shook her head and laughed. David had to wipe the tears from his eyes thanks to his laughter, and Zac and Vanessa both worked not to blush through the smiles on their faces.

Before the laughing was completely finished David sucked in a deep breath and pointed toward Zac's living room where Starla had hung five stockings the previous night.

"Your mom had a feeling…" David stalled as Zac's eyes bulged.

Vanessa gasped as Starla shrugged at the references to the box of latex protection that she had provided for her oldest son last December. Mrs. Efron looked at the kitchen clock before blushing just a bit. "Merry Christmas both of you. Just do me a favor and _don't open_ your stockings until your door is closed…please."

"Mom?" Zac wasn't fully aware of what his mother's gifts might be.

"First off, I figured Vanessa would be spending the night…mother's intuition. Secondly I planned to sneak the stockings into your room after you were asleep so you'd find them in the morning. Third…and of _utmost_ importance…well, third and fourth… if you use _any_ of the items in the stockings, other than the candy canes, while we are here...we don't want to know about it! And finally, do NOT tell your brother." At that, Starla shrugged and reached for her husband's hand.

"David it's 1:30 in the morning. Santa won't bring your presents if you're not asleep." Zac and Vanessa watched as David laughed one more time, and let his wife lead him out of the kitchen.

The young couple stood facing each other for another minute or two with nothing to say except smiles, nervous nibbling on their bottom lips and not-so-stolen glances.

Vanessa finally broke the silence when she was sure Zac's parents were tucked behind a closed door. "You don't think your mom really put condoms in a stocking for me, do you?"

Zac thought for a minute. "This is the woman who gave me an economy-sized box of them last year…and the same one who swore that you and I had pictures taken in a sex shop."

"And she didn't even cringe when I mentioned us having kids earlier." Vanessa added.

"She's becoming more and more brazen in her old age." Zac smiled.

Vanessa smacked his arm. "Don't call your mother 'old'. That's just rude."

Zac raised his eyebrows. "So you're agreeing with the 'brazen' description?"

"I'll reserve my judgement on that one until I see what's in my stocking. Any other time I'd feel honored that she included me in the family gift-giving. Now I'm a little worried." Vanessa reached out to take Zac's hand.

"Well, what d'ya say we take the stockings back to our bedroom and follow Mom's instructions? At least we don't have to open them in front of them, or…in front of your parents." Zac closed his eyes and sighed. '_Yep, thank God for that!' _

The two of them walked together into the living room and cautiously removed their stockings from the mantle of the fireplace. Zac chuckled softly at the candy canes that Starla had tried to strategically place over top of the other items in the red and white furry containers.

"I swear to you, I didn't know about any of this." Zac admitted as they stood just looking at each other. "You don't even have to open yours if you don't want to. It's Mom's way of joking. I know she would understand if…"

"Shh." Vanessa placed a finger over his mouth. "It's fine. I'm really, really happy that I get along so well with your family. So well, in fact," she held up the stocking bearing her name in gold glitter, "that our sex-life is _almost_ a comfortable topic of conversation."

Zac looked toward the ground and shuffled his toes against the carpet.

Vanessa thought for a moment. "Just…do you think…_when_ we get married…it's not going to be a more comfortable topic, is it?"

They grinned at each other. "Not for them!" Zac laughed. "_When_ we are married…" Zac thought about his words carefully, "Mom will be banned from filling the stockings and she can start thinking farther down the road to the boxes _of toys_ she'll have to get for her grandchildren _when_ they arrive."

Vanessa laughed at his innuendoes and turned the knob on the door to their bedroom. She glanced upwards just in time to see the sprig of mistletoe hanging from the door frame.

She pointed at it and smiled in Zac's direction. "You knew I was coming back here to stay tonight, didn't you?"

"I was hoping. But I didn't put that up. Still, since it's there…" Zac opened the door to their room and quickly tossed both of their stockings on the bed revealing just an item or two under the candy canes. He rushed back to the doorway and bent down to place a much needed kiss on Vanessa's sweet lips.

"Merry Christmas." Vanessa shared as Zac wrapped his arms around her in a loving hug.

"Merry Christmas to you too Baby. I love you." Zac answered.

He thought back over the past couple of hours. He thought about the boxes sitting in the shoebox in the closet. He thought about the ring that would look beautiful adorning her hand.

And then he thought about the potential gifts his mother might have purchased for them. He quickly lifted Vanessa off her feet, kicked the door closed, cradled her and carried her to the bed.

"I think the best option is to just open these at the same time and throw everything together in the middle. If anything embarrasses either of us, or we don't know what it's for, then we pack it up and send it back to San Luis Obispo with Mom and Dad."

Vanessa laughed, nodded and blushed. Each of them grabbed their stockings of goodies and took hold of the toes of the soft material. "On three?" she suggested.

Zac nodded. "Ok…1, 2, 3…!"

**__________**

**Yeah, yeah, I know...it begs for M material which means another 1/2 chapter! I've got one more week off before heading back to work. And I got to see Me And Orson Welles tonight. Let's see if I feel some inspiration coming on! ha ha! :D**

**Last but not least, I promised to keep you updated on my 'book project'. I've passed through 'content evaluation' which means I CAN get a copyright for my story (I think) and I've been assigned to a design team that is supposed to start looking at things and building a 'mock-up' book in the next few weeks. There are still a number of steps to go through and I know it will take more time than I'm anticipating. Thanks to all of you who are keeping me and this endeavor in your thoughts and prayers. I'm learning patience and re-learning organization! KTZLF! -adc**


	16. Christmas Interlude

**In the last chapter...Starla's stockings, remember? If you're looking for the M version, the 1/2 chapter isn't done yet. Sorry, but it's in the works. ;) For the record, I own nothing related to Zac or Vanessa or their families, have no connecting ties unfortunately (that I'm aware of), and have no Tupperware connections either!**

**Reviews & PM's are always welcome, especially when the Zanessa love is flowing freely and we aren't in withdrawals! ha ha! ****For now, Happy Zanessa New Year and KTZLF! -adc**

* * *

Vanessa gave a slight gasp and felt the blood pushing upwards into her cheeks. She glanced quickly at her boyfriend as he was obviously feeling the same sensation. He chuckled nervously.

"Huh, look, Hershey Kisses along with the candy canes." Zac smiled at his girlfriend.

Vanessa finally took the initiative and let her fingers wander into the pile of items that had dropped out of their stockings. She quickly grabbed one of the chocolate kisses, pulled it from the foil wrapper and popped it into Zac's mouth.

She watched him suck it slowly through his lips and raised one eyebrow at him when his tongue snaked out to lick a bit of the melting chocolate from his lips. When Vanessa grinned at him he threw a sideways smile back at her.

"Your mom is trying to prove a point to us you know." Vanessa commented.

"How so?" Zac asked as he kept a vigilant eye on her facial expression.

"Our parents…all four of them…are a lot more _experienced_ than we are. I mean, who knew that little chocolate kisses," she picked up another candy, unwrapped it and slid it into her own mouth, "in a Christmas stocking could be sexy."

Zac smiled widely. "Well she's put those in our stockings every year since I can remember. They never indicated anything sexy to me, until tonight." It was Zac's turn to raise an eyebrow at her, staring directly at her luscious lips.

He cleared his throat and ventured to pull some of the other items from the pile. "Box of condoms…that was expected. Hmmm, this is a little different, _edible condoms._" He held up a smaller box and watched Vanessa's eyes widen.

"Keep or send back?" he grinned.

"Well, from that look I'd say _you_ want to keep them." Vanessa smirked.

"Yeah, but I won't be the one…tasting them. Unless I'm supposed to toss 'em in my lunch bag like a package of fruit snacks or something." He held the box out toward her so she could inspect the description a little closer.

"Various fruit flavors. Strawberry, Orange, Cherry." Vanessa shook her head and couldn't help but laugh. "Cherry. Wonder what kind of _cherry_ flavor that one is?" she giggled as Zac shook his head.

"So?" he wondered, puckered his lips and blew a kiss in her direction.

"Keep." Vanessa said with just a bit of shyness in her voice.

She quickly looked back at the pile and pulled a plastic wrapper from underneath the candy canes. She held the square package by the corner, looking at the circular items inside. "Well these could be fun." Zac glanced at the item in her hand and smiled.

"Mmm-hmm." He grinned. "I never took you for the handcuff type of girl." He shifted his legs on the bed and did his best not to reach for his crotch to adjust himself. His subtlety didn't bypass his girlfriend.

"Gettin a little hot in here for you?" Vanessa smiled and pulled the pink, feathery cuffs out of the bag. "You think it would be better for me to put them on you, or the other way around?"

Zac shifted again, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Why don't we see what else we have here?" he practically whispered.

Vanessa leaned over the stuff on the bed and placed a soft kiss on his lips. When she sat back she pulled her lower lip between her teeth and looked toward Zac. "We don't _need_ any of this you know. But it could be kinda fun, right?"

After nodding toward her softly they both looked back down at the items on the bed. "Edible underwear, _for her." _Zac read. "This must compliment those condoms, huh?" They smiled at each other.

Each took turns looking at various bottles of flavored oils and sheepishly smiled at the suggested uses. Other bottles mentioned lubrication or intimate massages.

Zac pulled a set of cubes from a small wooden box labeled Pair-A-Dice and began inspecting them closely. Vanessa watched with a grin as he began reading the words on the dice. "Lick…kiss…bite" from the first cube in the box. The other listed various body parts. "Probably don't want to include those in the Yahtzee game box I'm guessing." Zac smiled somewhat wickedly in her direction.

Vanessa nearly snorted and then looked to see what else was left among the chocolate and peppermint sticks. She held up a set of lipsticks. "Mushroom tipped lip tint." She read on the packaging and shook her head. At a closer glance, the red, hot pink and black items certainly didn't look like any mushrooms either of them had seen.

Zac slowly pulled the hot pink container from the package and unsnapped the lid. He held it out toward her mouth and applied just a dab of the color to her upper and lower lips. When she pursed her lips together Zac felt his heart rhythm increase. He raised his eyebrows and attempted to sound sexy, "I've got something else…shaped like that…"

Vanessa placed a hand over his mouth and licked her lips. "I know." She stopped him. "I was just thinking the same thing." She removed her hand, they shared a smile and a kiss and looked back down at the bed.

Finally Vanessa picked up a somewhat flat, rectangular box. She figured it contained money, or a gift card until she pulled the lid off and lifted the tissue paper. Her eyes widened as she glimpsed the red satiny material.

"What is it?" Zac asked.

Instead of saying anything Vanessa simply pulled the red negligee from the box and held it up against her. She bit on her bottom lip again and watched Zac's eyes glaze over. "Merry Christmas?" she batted her long dark eyelashes at her lover.

Zac nodded and pointed toward the bathroom that was attached to their master bedroom. Vanessa took the lingerie with her and closed the door behind her. She undressed and quickly pulled on the scant bikini bottom before pulling the slick lace over her upper body. She noted that it barely covered her behind and certainly didn't leave much of her breasts to his imagination.

The soft knock at the door broke her concentration. "Ness? Why is this stuff making us nervous?"

She laughed a little. "Um, because your mother gave it to us. And what we don't return she'll know we're using?"

"Right. But she…they know we make love. How do they know we don't already have this stuff?" Zac shrugged his shoulders a little as he leaned on the bathroom door.

While the left half of his brain wanted to make sure Vanessa was comfortable with playful experimenting, the right half was debating if he should wait in the bed naked for her or if he should wait at the door and carry her to the bed and perform a striptease act for her. Either way he went ahead and shucked the t-shirt he was wearing.

"Um, Baby?" Zac's mind was working far beyond overtime. "Is there any of the stuff you'd like to…try, besides the…" his voice left him as she opened the door to reveal the sexy outfit that Starla had provided.

Vanessa took a deep breath and raised her chin with an air of confidence as she placed a hand on Zac's bare chest. "I do like…cherry." She suggested.

Zac practically froze as he looked over her body, every curve accentuated by the tight material. Vanessa took him by the hand, led him back toward the bed and gave him the stocking bearing his name.

"Put the chocolates and candy canes in your stocking along with your annual box." She smiled. We're not gonna get in the middle of _something_ and wind up with a candy cane poking me instead of what I really want."

Zac laughed as he quickly filled the stocking, minus one genuine foil-wrapped disc that he pulled from the box. He then pulled one of the cherry-flavored condoms from the box, grabbed a bottle of cherry-flavored drops that heat up when they come in contact with skin, and the tube of cherry-flavored lubricant. He held them out for Vanessa to choose as she stuffed the other items into her stocking.

"Have I told you in the last half hour how much I love you?" Zac grinned as she took one of the items from his hand. "Handcuffs?" he attempted to suggest as the two of them climbed onto the bed and met lip to lip on their knees in the center.

"Let's save those for when we have the whole house to ourselves." Vanessa answered with a breathy voice as Zac's hands began to wander. "Between those and the little dice things," she closed her eyes to try and concentrate, "our game nights just got a little more interesting than strip-poker."

Zac's lips attached to her neck and nibbled down to her collarbone where he began to apply the cherry drops. "I sure hope these aren't too sour." He breathed against her skin as his tongue snaked out to take a taste.

"Mmmm…" Vanessa sighed into his hair and tangled her fingers in his locks. Zac trailed his tongue farther down her chest. "That'll just make you pucker up." She purred in his ear. "And I love how your puckers feel." She smiled and gritted her teeth as his low laugh chilled the erupting heat from his sexy kisses and the magic oil that was beginning to smother her skin.

----------  
**A/N Sorry to put this here guys, but I'm dying to! For those who've seen Zac's movie _Me and Orson Welles_ this is where that phrase "Quadruple Space" comes into play! ;) I'll fill in the blank with a more detailed 1/2 chapter soon! ha ha! :D  
--------**

"So what exactly did you put in their stockings?" David wondered as he and Starla settled into the guest bedroom down the hall from their son and the young woman they both hoped would be their daughter-in-law.

Starla grinned. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Any items I might be familiar with?" he pouted toward her.

"Just some massage oils…some edible items…a pair of handcuffs and Zac's annual supply." She tried to sound easy-going as she answered her husband. "Oh, and a little pair of love dice, some bubble bath and maybe some lingerie and lipsticks."

David stared at his wife. "What happened to just condoms and some sexy underwear?"

"Well one of the ladies in the neighborhood had a 'party' and some of the items… well I just thought a young couple would enjoy them, and Zac and Vanessa came to mind, alright?" Starla blushed just a little.

"Wait, a party?" David's eyebrows creased together as he thought back. "You said that was a _Tupperware_ party you were going to. No wonder you came back with a plain brown-paper bag. You never even showed me what you got." He pouted.

"I guess you could say it was more of a 'rubber' made party instead of Tupperware, technically." Starla thought outloud. "And you never _asked_ to see what I got."

David turned his head toward his wife with widened eyes. "You would've shown me?"

"I still could." She answered with innocent eyes. "_If_ you ask me again when we get home." She smiled. "I certainly didn't put _everything_ into their stockings."

David grinned and shook his head at his wife. "Well Happy New Year to us!" he laughed.

A short but loud giggle was heard from the room down the hall from them. Starla grinned. David grabbed a pillow and placed it over his head. "If they wake up Dylan, I swear it's your fault. Speaking of Dyl…he does have plans to go out for New Year's Eve, right?" he removed the pillow from his face long enough to ask the somewhat innocent question.

Starla looked down at her husband with a mischievous smile that looked eerily similar to her oldest son's. "Blame me all you want David, Sweetheart. If it helps keep them happy I'll gladly be a supplier." She directed a finger at the room down the hall. "As for your youngest son and his holiday plans? I have no idea. If you want him out of the house for a particular reason that night…I'll leave it in your hands."

David moved the pillow back over his head before mumbling, "That's not all I hope to have in my hands on New Year's Eve."

Starla raised the pillow off her husband's head. "Excuse me? I don't think I heard that."

David grinned and poked her in the ribs making his wife let out her own burst of laughter. "I said we'll just have to wait and see."

Starla smacked his hand away and snuggled down beside him. "Yeah…wait and see…right."

----------

Nine AM came far too quickly for the two couples under the Efron roof on Christmas morning. Vanessa pried her eyes open at the sound of the first alarm simply because she knew her side of the family would be arriving around noon and she was determined to have the ham in the oven long before they got there.

She sat up in bed and looked around the room. When she spotted Zac's t-shirt on the floor just outside the bathroom she grinned and silently moved her naked body across the carpet to retrieve it. She pulled it over her head and glanced again at the stockings that were now leaning up against the bedside table.

"Why don't you put that little red number back on? That would be appropriate for Christmas, wouldn't it?" Zac's sleepy voice made her smile widen.

She crawled back into bed beside him after finding the panty portion of that outfit and sliding them over her legs for some semblance of covering. The two shared a morning kiss that could have easily led to more of a Christmas celebration except for the knock at their door.

"Zac do we have to wait for Nessa to get here, or for Mom and Dad to get up before we open presents? Dude, it's your house, you make the rules."

Zac and Vanessa grinned at each other before whispering simultaneously. "Dyl's up."

Vanessa put a finger over Zac's lips and pointed her face toward the door. "Merry Christmas little brother. Can you give us a few minutes please?"

"Oops, sorry Ness! Didn't realize you were already here. My bad. Hey, did you guys get your stockings already? Cause if you did, I'll just go pilfer through mine too." Dylan grinned to himself.

"Pilfer away." Vanessa laughed from inside the bedroom. She reached across Zac's body and pulled the bottle of cherry drops off the headboard shelf. She quickly placed a drop on her finger and licked it off.

Zac watched with a smirk on his face as her lips puckered and her face contorted at the flavor. "Wow, that is sour." She commented and felt Zac's lips on hers.

"We'd better get up before Dylan comes back asking what we got in our stockings." Zac rolled over and pinned Vanessa to the mattress.

She wrapped her arms around his bare waist and gave him several loving pats on his naked butt that pressed against her. "You're the one on top of me with no clothes on. Do you want to traipse out into the living room like that, or would you prefer I put the 'red number' back on and then go out there?"

Vanessa grinned and pushed her fingers through Zac's hair as he skimmed his thumb across her lips and cheek. "You sure as hell can't wear _that_ in front of my brother. But keep it handy. I definitely want to see you in it again…and out of it again."

"So what are we supposed to tell him was in our stockings?" Vanessa wondered as she continued moving her hands over Zac's shoulders and back.

"Hmmm. Good question." He thought for a moment. "If I tell him I got condoms and candy that's totally believable. He'll be mad that he didn't see me open it in front of you…cause he's all about trying to embarrass me these days." Zac thought for another moment.

"Got it." He finally said as Vanessa watched him carefully. "We'll tell him we got matching stocking stuffers. We both got boxes of condoms, one for your house, one for here…then you got perfume and I got aftershave."

"Fair enough." Vanessa agreed. "Now that that's settled…can I please get up and go take a shower? I'd prefer to be dressed and cooking before my parents get here."

Zac looked down at her with love in his eyes. "I thought you started cooking early this morning." He stated. "I do love your cooking, by the way."

Vanessa smacked her hand against his shoulder blade and then pulled him down against her for one more kiss. "You'd better love _my cooking! _Hey," she added with a change in her tone, "None of those stocking goodies can be used in the shower, can they? I know you won't let me out of here without trying out some of our gifts again."

"Oh, but I bet they can." Zac smirked at her. "Go start the water. I'll see what I can find." He moved just enough for her to roll out from under him. "Hey Ness?" he grinned as she watched his obvious bodily changes happening on his nude body. "How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"I know you too well Efron. We're on the same wave length…and I love you. Plus, even if I hadn't spent the night here I would've been here really early to give you this part of your Christmas gift."

Zac watched as she again closed the bathroom door behind her and heard the water begin to run. Before looking in their stockings he stepped back into the closet and pulled the boxes from the shelf. He opened the one that contained the engagement ring and looked at it for just a moment.

All nervousness aside, he ran his finger across the diamond. She was the one he wanted to marry. She was the one who loved him. It wasn't infatuation. It wasn't just love at first sight. What they shared together was everything. It was more love than he could ever imagine…and he couldn't imagine sharing it with anyone else.

He closed the box back and pulled another box, wrapped, from the shelf. This was the gift she would open today from him. This is the one that would take them back to their Canadian hideaway and give him the opportunity to offer her that ring. It might not seem like much today, on the surface, but deep down he hoped Vanessa would realize…he was ready to give her everything. _It's time._

----------

Once Vanessa and Zac made it to the kitchen it didn't take long for the house to fill with holiday smells. David had started the coffee, Dylan had pulled the donuts and pastries out for breakfast and Starla was working on omelets while Vanessa prepared the ham for later. Zac just sat back watching his girlfriend interact with his family.

By the time noon rolled around Dylan was anxious to open gifts instead of watching the parade that Starla, David, Vanessa and Zac had chosen on tv. Vanessa, in fact, was asleep on Zac's lap when the front door opened with Stella leading the way in.

"Finally!" Dylan's exasperated voice met the Hudgens coming in the house.

"Dylan, hush." Starla scolded pointing at Vanessa.

"Christmas gifts keep you guys up late last night?" Dylan laughed as Zac's eyes widened in embarrassment.

"Mom!" Zac attempted to yell quietly to try not to disturb his girlfriend.

Starla rolled her eyes and pointed between Zac and Dylan. "Just let my Sweet Girl know that her parents are here Zac. She needs to get up and check on the ham anyway." Starla instructed.

She walked into the hallway and greeted Greg and Gina with hugs and headed toward the kitchen with Vanessa's mom. Greg headed into the living room where David was quickly changing the channel to whatever football game he could find.

"Hey Beautiful." Zac caressed Vanessa's cheek and moved some hair out of her face. "Ness, Baby…your mom and dad and Stella are here. And it's about time to check on the ham too."

Greg grinned as he watched his oldest daughter stretching and just beginning to wake up. He looked at Zac. "She ok?" Greg asked.

"Yeah." Zac answered honestly. "My rotten brother just woke us up early this morning." He glanced down at Dylan and Stella on the floor by the Christmas tree.

Vanessa woke up quickly once she realized that everyone was there. She kissed Zac on the cheek and then moved to give her dad a hug and let Greg take over her spot on the couch.

With lunch preparations at a standstill everyone settled in the living room for gifts. A skateboard, video games, clothes, jewelry and signed baseballs and basketballs were exchanged. Zac and Vanessa were the providers of most of the gifts and simply sat back watching the others enjoying their presents.

They did get to unwrap a few items of their own from their families. Picture frames, ornaments to use next year on the tree, iTunes gift cards from Stella and a computer photo editing program for both of them from Dylan.

As Stella began gathering the wrapping paper to take out to the recycling bin Vanessa leaned toward Zac and whispered into his ear. "Not today?"

He looked back at her and grinned softly. "Are you running out of patience with me?" he asked and kissed her forehead.

"Never. I love you. I'll wait as long as you think I need to." She smiled back at him with just a hint of disappointment in her voice. She kissed his lips and then smiled bigger at him.

"Hey Ness, there's still a couple of gifts under the tree for you, and there's one for Zac too." Dylan pulled the boxes out.

Zac smiled. "Here, let me open mine first."

"Thought you opened yours last night when Nessa got back from Mass." Dylan commented to Stella. Stella snickered bringing attention to their spot on the floor. Starla could only figure his comment was crude so she smacked the back of her youngest son's head.

"Keep it to yourself Mister." She raised her eyebrows in warning.

The entire situation brought laughter from everyone else in the room and kept smiles on the faces of the youngest two.

"The leather jacket I was looking at in Vancouver. Ness, this is too much." Zac smiled and wrapped her in his arms.

"There's something else in the pocket." She whispered into his ear. "But don't worry about that till we're alone again." She instructed.

Zac rolled his eyes and looked up at the six sets of eyes that were stationed on them. "Yes, I'll let you wear it…sometimes." He avoided answering their burning question by fibbing to them all.

"Now you." He handed the wrapped box that he had brought out of the closet earlier.

Gina let out a quiet sigh as she saw the shape and size of the box. It wasn't a ring unless Zac was playing a trick. She watched as Vanessa untied the bow and began tearing at the wrap.

V opened the cardboard holder revealing two plane tickets. She looked at them closely along with the card inside and the handwritten note from the man she loved. '_You are invited to one final trip to our cabin in the woods. I still won't tell you when, or how…but it's time.'_

She nervously smiled at Zac as she noted the dates on the tickets. "We're going back to Vancouver for a few days, for New Year's." She worked to tell their parents without giving away too much of the emotion in her voice.

"I've just gotta wrap up the end of the lease on our apartments and make sure everything is cleaned out. Hope you don't mind that I'm going to take her away for the New Year." Zac smiled at their parents.

"You'd better." Starla commented. "But if I hear anything about either of you working during this trip … I don't know what I'll do to you, but I'll find something."

The entire room filled with laughter before Dylan decided it was time for food.

The rest of the day was filled with simple acts of friendship, love and talk of family traditions. The Efrons and Hudgens wouldn't spend every Christmas together. But for 2009 the combination was a perfect mix, letting them enjoy two young people who had found their ways very deeply into all of their hearts.

----------

When the house emptied that evening, Zac was just a bit sad to watch his family go. He had spent time with them alone in Colorado the week before Christmas. He had been subjected to a lengthy talk with his mom about his relationship with Vanessa. Now he stood at the front door with his arm around the woman he loved, watching his parents settle into the car for the three hour drive north.

He invited them to stay one more night. Vanessa encouraged them to stay one more night. But Dylan had to be at work the next afternoon. If the youngest Efron wanted to keep his job after nearly two weeks off, he had to be there. With a smile, kisses through the air and a wave of their hands, Zac and Vanessa watched them go.

"You're going to miss them aren't you?" Vanessa held onto Zac's arm as he nodded, closed the front door and they headed back toward the living room. She ventured to change the subject to take his mind off their departure. "So...it's time?" Vanessa leaned her head against his shoulder as they sat back down on the couch in his now-quiet house.

Zac placed a soft kiss in her hair. "I think so. I just need a little more cabin fever with you." Zac chuckled.

Vanessa squeezed his hand that she was holding against her thigh. "You still have gifts to open." She reminded him gently.

"Ah, yes. The present in my pocket." Zac smiled. "You really didn't need to get me the leather jacket. I don't need it down here. But I'm sure I can find a place to use it." He kissed her again, this time on the lips. Vanessa smiled at him and stood up just enough to reach under the tree and grab the box that held his new coat.

She took a deep breath and handed it to him. "Check the pockets." She said again.

Zac looked at her with a twisted smile to let her know that she had overdone the gifts for him…again, then began to fumble through the pockets.

"Stop it." Vanessa sat down beside him and put her hand on his cheek as she stopped him long enough to kiss his lips. "You gave me a _huge_ birthday party. You gave me a camera. You give me flowers and all kinds of gifts all through the year. You even had trees planted in my yard. Don't even try to tell me that my gifts are too much."

Zac felt something in the right hand pocket. He pulled out a small velvet covered ring box with a familiar word emblazoned on the lid. "Ness…"

"Listen, I debated this since this summer." She began. "I had a long chat with a friend of ours in Hawaii while you were out promo'ing the Orson movie. She reminded me that…officially married or not…we are together. When I asked her to look into getting this for me…well for you…for us," she finally stated, "_I _was practically ready to propose to _you_." She looked into Zac's eyes.

"But our friend helped me decide that I shouldn't rush this. There is a way this is supposed to happen." She stopped as Zac squeezed her hand and then opened the box marked 'kuippo'.

The ring in the box matched the one that Vanessa wore on her right ring finger. It matched the one that had been stolen from him at the hospital when his appendix was removed. He was still angry about that. But most of all it reminded him, too, that they were bound together already.

"You don't have to wear it. Especially if there is something more coming our way. But I at least want you to have it. We picked those out together Zac. And when we picked them it was because we were absolutely positive that our lives would be spent together, somehow, some way. Things are more complicated now. But I still feel that way. Do you?"

Zac's face brightened. "I'm still amazed that you can take the thoughts that are jumbled in my brain, make sense of them, and then tell me exactly what I'm thinking." He pulled the ring out of the box and handed it to Vanessa. He held out his right hand and allowed her to slip the ring on his finger.

Vanessa smiled. "Same wave length, remember?" she commented as she pushed on the ring. The fit was more snug and the ring wouldn't push all the way on his finger this time. Vanessa pouted just a bit. "Sorry, I didn't think about your finger changing sizes."

"Doesn't matter. I've got the perfect place to put it." Zac jumped up quickly. "Stay there just a second."

Vanessa watched as he ran to the kitchen and came back holding his car keys. He sat back down beside her and proceeded to attach the kuippo ring to his favorite leather key chain.

"Now." He said as he slipped the meaningful ring of gold over his finger. "Everytime I pull my keys out of my pocket I can put this ring on, think of you…and us, and no one else will ever have to know."

Vanessa smiled. "I knew my brilliant boyfriend would figure out what to do with it. I wasn't worried at all. Oh, now that you've found that gift, there's actually one more."

"Vanessa." Zac wanted to scold her, but he was really enjoying the attention, and her gifts at the moment.

"We know we're on the same wave length…look in the inside pocket." She instructed.

Zac pulled out a simple white envelope. He opened it and pulled the legal looking documents out. He unfolded the papers while Vanessa looked at him and bit on her nails nervously. "January 1, 2010 through December 31, 2010." Zac read aloud. "Vancouver, British Columbia."

He looked curiously at Vanessa and then back at the document. He glanced at her again and watched as she bit her thumbnail and waited for his reaction.

"So the reason the agency didn't ask me for the January payment wasn't because they were just being nice to me around the holiday. It was because you've leased the cabin for the _entire year?_" He watched her nod and smile at him.

"Just how often do you think we're going to get back to Vancouver in 2010? I'm afraid we're going to have a lot going on with movie premiers and stuff." He commented.

Vanessa simply shrugged. "I dunno. But what I do know is that I don't want somebody else using _our_ cabin whenever we _do_ get the chance to take off. Even if it's for a weekend I want to be able to get up there and just enjoy some alone time with you if we possibly can."

"You have to let me get the plane tickets." Zac ordered gently as he pulled her onto his lap and began his barrage of kisses.

Vanessa smiled a victorious grin and pressed her lips against his. There was nothing she enjoyed more than time alone with the man she loved.

"Deal."

**__________**


	17. The End

**Well, you see the title of this chapter. That pretty much sums it up. Sorry if this one doesn't flow...for some reason it was just a tough one to write. And I know, I know...I still owe many of you half chapter(s). They're coming, I promise. I'm still just trying to wrap my mind around the stocking stuffers! (Still can't believe I wrote that. Starla's such a good influence! ;) )**

**So ok, here it is. Please read, enjoy, review and/or PM me cause you know how much your thoughts feed my Zanessa addiction! :)**

**And as always, KTZLF! -adc**

* * *

"_No. "_

Two little letters, one tiny word, yet it was so significant that Zac couldn't get it out of his mind. Since Christmas day he had taken the ring box out of its hidden closet space at least once a day, sometimes twice and stared at it with just that one word going through his brain. That tiny word was so significant that he had altered his 'plan' of a light hearted proposal.

The thing was, since December 25th and December 29th, only one thing had really changed. That was the fact that Vanessa now knew the proposal was imminent. He had admitted to her with the note in the plane tickets, that it was time for this proposal to happen.

But each passing day, without the question being asked, gave both of them a chance to change their minds. And now, just hours before boarding the flight to Vancouver, with Vanessa, her voice was echoing again in his head. _"No."_

It was just nervous jitters, he knew that. But as he picked up his cell phone and began to dial the familiar number he told himself he just needed a little reassurance.

"Hey you!" the voice on the other end answered. "Aren't you getting ready to head north again?"

Zac smiled. "Hey Dad. Yeah. The flight's in about four hours. I'm picking Nessa up at two and heading to the airport from there."

"What, she's not there with you? Good Lord, I can't keep track of where either of you keep your clothes. I'm just about ready to agree with your mom to have gps chips implanted on both of you." David joked.

"Dad…Oh please don't side with Mom on that one. We'd never be alone again." Zac begged.

David laughed. "Don't worry, don't worry. You know I'll side with you. Greg and Gina may have other plans though. Especially once you two are engaged. I remember how your Grandma and Grandpa were after your mom accepted my proposal. They wanted to know every move we _both_ were making up until the wedding actually happened." He chuckled again at the memory. And then took notice that his son wasn't laughing.

"Zac? You didn't call me for engagement stories." Zac's father didn't need to hear anything more from his son to know something wasn't on par. "You are still going to Vancouver, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. We're still going. I'm just…I thought I was sure about… but now… Dad, what if she still says 'no'?" Zac finally admitted.

"Proposal jitters." David realized. "Why don't you take a few minutes and tell me your plan, Son?" his voice softened.

"That's just it. The plan that was perfect in my head on Christmas Eve just doesn't seem right now for some reason. It was gonna be a little playful at first, you know…making her choose which box she wanted. But now, she knows. I mean I told her, and she knows it's coming. And she's told me that she's ready for it. But ya know, I never thought to ask what that means." Zac's concerns were finally getting a voice.

He had worked for the past month to make sure Vanessa was ready for a marriage proposal. He had done his best to calm her fears and let her know that their love was strong enough to withstand the tests that they were going to go through. They both wanted to go into an engagement with eyes wide open. It wasn't a fairy tale…neither of them was perfect…they were both human but the exceptional thing about them was their love.

"With all the reassurance I've tried to give her. She has smiled at me and told me she's ready. We've made…we've been together and talked about how being engaged or married really won't make things any different right now. But when she's said she's 'ready' for a proposal now…is she ready to say 'yes' or 'no'?" Zac breathed through the phone.

David Efron, the realist, engineer, family provider, husband and father _wanted_ to ask his son if her answer would really make a difference. The young couple practically considered themselves married already, just without those legal strings attaching them. Yet their lives were kept separate for publicity's sake. So, what if his son's girlfriend did say 'no'? Would it make a difference?

However, true to his fatherly-friend instincts, David kept those thoughts to himself. "When you were in Vancouver, before Nessa's birthday, she told you she wasn't ready, didn't she?"

"Yeah. And I knew that. That's when I finally got her to really talk about her fears and worries about it." Zac sighed.

"Now, a month and a half later, she's changed her mind?" David asked.

"Well, it seems that way. She seems more sure. But what happens if I finally show her this ring and everything just goes backwards?" Zac was beginning to sound frustrated. "Maybe I just…forget the proposal. I just won't ask her."

"Zac?" David's voice was calm but firm. "Zachary David…just stop."

"What?" Zac listened slightly to his father.

"We all go through this Zac. If I remember correctly, this is actually the second time you've gone through this phase of things…with Vanessa." David reminded him.

Zac took a breath as he thought. "Huh?" the impolite question made his father smile.

"Two years ago…before you bought that ring…some hotel room in Hawaii…did you _not_ propose to her there and then change your tune because of her fears and yours as well?" David hadn't been in Hawaii with them, but the story had been recounted for him several times as Starla often made them repeat it just for her enjoyment.

The Hawaiian proposal had led to the 'friendship' ring on Vanessa's finger. And the one that Vanessa had just replaced for Zac, that now lived on his key ring. Zac had proposed marriage during that trip and she had accepted. But with the pressures of family and their ages Zac had re-proposed asking for her commitment to a future marriage proposal from him. By some miracle even their parents had agreed to that proposal.

"Zac, this is just a chance you are going to have to take. Your plan can be picture perfect. You can sit her down to a million dollar meal or ask her on the plane during the flight. She can still say 'no'. But it's a chance you have to take." David tried to explain, knowing he probably wasn't helping his son's jitters in the least.

"Very reassuring Dad. I was hoping for a 'Don't worry Son, she'll say 'yes'' kind of answer.

"And I wish I could give you that. But I'm not in Vanessa's mind. You're a lot closer to that than I am. I'm just trying to let you know that just about every man who has proposed to a woman has gone through this same thing. Until you ask her, you just don't know." David wished he could see his son's face and put a hand on his shoulder.

Instead he was trying to be content as a helpful voice across the phone line.

"So basically, I just need to suck it up and ask her." Zac summarized.

"Yeah. If you still want to that is." David offered. "Do you? Do you still want to be engaged to Vanessa? Is she the one you want to marry? Cause you're talking life here Zac. Yours…hers…any kids possibly down the road."

Zac nodded silently. "Yes." He answered simply after just a moment. "I can't imagine being with anybody else." He stopped again and thought for a minute grabbing the keychain from the kitchen counter and looking at the kuippo ring that now adorned it. He slid the ring as far onto his finger as it would go.

"Hawaii was huge for us Dad. A lot happened there. We really did commit ourselves to each other there. And I wouldn't change that for the world." Zac smiled as he looked again at the ring she had given him.

"So what if she says no?" David turned the question back to his son.

"Then I guess I'll put the ring away and wait a while longer before I ask again." Zac sighed.

"And when she says 'yes'?" David wondered about the other option in this scenario.

A smile quickly formed and spread across Zac's face. "Then we will celebrate and I will call and let you know when you can meet my fiancée!" his excited voice answered his father.

"Now, what about that perfect plan of yours?" David prodded.

"I was going to give her the option of three boxes, small, medium or large. I figured if she really wanted to marry me she'd pick the small one…it's ring size. I put a quarter in that one so that she could go to some bubblegum machine and get a plastic ring. If she didn't want to marry me, she'd pick the big one figuring it would be some nice gift. I put a ten dollar bill in that one so she could get a cab to take her back to the airport if she was ticked at me." He grinned at the thought knowing Vanessa wouldn't do that. She'd rather stay and throw the ten dollars back in his face.

"So the ring would be in the medium sized box?" David smiled to himself.

"Yeah. Because, like in the story of the three bears, isn't the medium stuff 'just right'? I had hoped she'd pick that because we fit together…just right." Zac answered.

"Zac, the story with the three bears, that's a fairy tale you know." David pointed out.

"I KNOW." Zac practically shouted. "This whole thing just contradicts…ugh! Just shut up already."

David laughed. "So you aren't going with that plan. What are you going to do?"

Zac reverted to his toddler days as he spoke to his father. "Don't know." He whined. "Guess we'll all just have to wait and see." He pouted.

"But you _are_ going to ask her?" David's voice was quite serious.

"Yeah. It's time." Zac took a deep breath. "Thanks Dad."

David grinned as he held the phone to his ear. "Anytime Son. Good luck, and have fun. Tell Vanessa we love her ok?"

Zac nodded. "I will. Right after she says 'yes'!"

Both men laughed as they ended the call.

----------

"You really booked the cabin for the entire year?" Zac questioned his girlfriend as they stepped off the plane in Vancouver. "That's a little, I don't know, impulsive, don't you think?" the two were discussing just about anything to avoid the proposal topic. Even with it at the front of both their minds, and the words 'it's time' not far behind the thoughts, they didn't want to discuss it.

"The winter Olympics are in Vancouver in February. People are going to discover our cabin in the woods and they're going to want to vacation in it and it'll be booked all year long. I couldn't take that chance. That's _our_ cabin." Vanessa tried to defend her decision to lease their secret hideaway for the entire year of 2010.

"Well if you thought _our_ cabin was amazing, how about our hotel room in Japan that we had for a month…or the suite in Hawaii where we spent a week and barely saw the beach." Zac smiled at her.

Vanessa smacked his arm. "You _know_ what I'm talking about here. We've practically lived together in that cabin a good part of the four months we were in Vancouver. It's almost like our first home together."

"But we have homes in L.A. We can make either of those our real home together anytime you want to." Zac opened the door to the conversation they weren't ready to undertake, and Vanessa walked right in.

"You know we can't do that until we're married." She said without thinking.

Both stopped in the middle of the jet-way between the airplane and the terminal. They stared without smiles on their faces for just a minute while other passengers went around them.

Zac grinned finally and eagerly bent down on one knee. He started to reach into his pocket just to see Vanessa's reaction. Her eyes flew open as complete strangers stopped to gawk and witness what was happening.

She quickly grabbed his hand and pressed her lips together as she struggled to make him get back on his feet. "Don't you dare do it here!" she growled at him.

Zac laughed. He glanced down at the small, square shape that was protruding from his carryon bag. The ring was snuggled safely in that bag and he had no intention of removing it until sometime around midnight, December 31st.

----------

"You weren't really going to propose there? Were you?" Vanessa's voice softened as they climbed into the car that would take them to their home in the woods. She hadn't spoken to him since pulling him up off the floor.

"Did I successfully embarrass you?" Zac grinned toward her and leaned in for a kiss.

Vanessa held her fingers over his lips. "Try that again and the answer is 'no'."

Zac pulled her hand down and continued toward her face to retrieve his kiss. "Really?" he asked after their lips met in a soft but sure union.

"You would never live that down." She began again. "Your mother would likely disown you if you proposed to me in an airlock at an airport with a hundred strangers watching." Vanessa tried to make a suitable excuse.

"Awww, I bet I could make it pretty romantic. All those strangers passing by, but I could only see _you_. _You _are the only woman who will ever hold my attention over everyone else's. That's why I want _you_ to be my wife." Zac stretched his imagination to form a thought that his mother would accept.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and pointed at him. "Yes, and then Starla would say…"

Zac's eyes widened. "Wait a minute. Yes? Wait…that wasn't the real proposal. I mean, yes I want you to be my wife…but that wasn't your 'yes, I accept'…was it?"

Both realized the proposal teasing had gone just a little too far. Vanessa put her hand on his cheek and softly kissed his lips. "I was just going to say that Starla might accept your romanticism in that fake proposal…but then she would get really, really jealous that a hundred strangers witnessed it and she didn't. So you might want to rethink your strategy there Mister Fiance-Wanna-Be."

Zac shook his head at her reference, then thought for a moment and nodded. "You're right. I'd never live that down."

Vanessa smiled at him. "You do get an A for romantic effort though. You came up with that 'I can only see you' line pretty quickly."

Zac took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Well, at least I get points for that." He rubbed his thumb across her fingertips. "Tell you what though…you'll know I'm really, genuinely asking when you see the ring. Will that work?"

Vanessa moved her hand in his grip until she was able to shake it, palm to palm. "I can work with that." She said softly and smiled at Zac. "Whenever, wherever. I can work with it."

Zac pulled himself across the seat to press his lips against hers. This kiss held more of the passion they had shared during their time in Canada. With one hand wrapped around her waist, his other tangled in her hair just to pull her closer. Vanessa didn't hesitate. Her arms circled his neck and then her hands pulled back to their familiar positions…one on his ear where her fingers tickled his earlobe. The other found its way to his chest where she grasped his jacket and simply held on.

'_Funny_' Vanessa thought during their kiss. _'I never thought of Canada as a romantic getaway. After this trip in particular, I may never want to leave.'_ She smiled as their kiss continued.

Zac was careful with his hand placement but didn't hesitate to let them wander over her body. As the car pulled to a stop outside the log structure, he broke their kiss and offered her a wide smile. "We're home Beautiful."

----------

The cabinets of the cabin had been well stocked for the four day stay they had planned. That was something else that Zac had offered to pay for when he made the arrangements but their representative at the leasing agent declined his monetary offer. He was told it would be taken care of; simply provide a list of what they wanted. So, he did.

With that in mind Zac wasn't surprised at all when he contacted the leasing agent again on December 30th to ask for a special delivery on New Year's Eve and got a similar response. _"You and Miss Hudgens have been some of our favorite clients over the past few months Mr. Efron. You name it, we'll take care of it."_

"We've got this place rented for the next year." Zac sighed to himself remembering Vanessa's gift…and loving it. "Damn straight they'll take care of it." He commented and smiled.

"Did I miss something?" Vanessa's face was amused and curious as she came out of the bathroom where she had just enjoyed a hot shower, albeit alone.

"Oh, nothing." Zac stuttered a bit. "Leasing agent just wanted to know if everything was ok. He knew we got in late last night and didn't want to bother us so he decided to call this morning."

"You did tell him it's perfect, right?" Vanessa questioned with her small voice as she tossed a warning look at her boyfriend.

"Of course I did." He smiled back at her. He quickly turned his back after answering to keep her from seeing the wide grin on his face. He walked toward the front of the cabin and glanced out the window. "It's snowing."

The excitement was evident on Vanessa's face. She walked toward him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Can we take a walk?" she leaned her cheek against his back and squeezed her arms. "I want to take advantage of all the time we can have together up here."

Zac turned in her arms and draped his forearms over her shoulders. "It is 22 degrees out there, ten in the morning and you want to take a walk?" He leaned his head down to steal a kiss from her lips. "Why don't we just stay in here, turn the heat down and keep each other warm?" he raised his eyebrows and began running his fingers through her hair.

Vanessa smiled at him and let her hands find their way under the back of his sweatshirt. She let her fingers touch the tops of his hips and then slid north to feel the contours of his stout muscles that jerked ever so slightly with her touch. "I'll make it worth your while later if we can go for a walk now." She tiptoed and kissed his chin and around his jaw then up to the flat mole on his left cheek to whisper in his ear. "I brought some stocking stuffers." She breathed heavily.

Zac's hands stopped in her hair and moved down to her lower back. Vanessa felt his knees bend slightly as he strained to cup her butt and tried to attach his lips to her neck at the same time. "What exactly did you pack?" his hot breath massaged her tender skin.

Vanessa leaned her head back and swallowed carefully. "Walk first…play later." She stated as her eyes closed instinctively. Had he continued the attack at her neck, she would have likely forgotten her words. She honestly didn't care if they were in the snow or in the bathtub. As long as she was in Zac's arms she would be completely content.

When he let go of her neck and moved his hands back up to a respectable position Vanessa linked her hands behind his back and pressed her face to his chest.

"Okay, you win this time. Get your coat, and gloves, and hat and we walk." Zac headed into the bedroom to grab a hoodie and his own gloves. He pulled the beanie on his head and caught up to Vanessa at the front door.

"I love you." She smiled eagerly.

She allowed Zac to open the door for her and she stepped out onto the porch into the flurry of white flakes that was barely visible in the air. With heavy mittens covering their hands she still reached for Zac and tugged on him to step out into the familiar path that had helped keep them both sane over the past few months.

Vanessa laughed to herself a little as they walked silently along the path in the woods. "What?" Zac questioned.

"It's stupid, really."

"Tell me." He urged.

"Walking in the snow like this…I just… I can't help thinking about the ski lodge, and the karaoke and the hot chocolate. I know, that's all in the past now. We've moved way beyond the Gabriella and Troy characters. But I still can't help but think about how they met…how we met. It still means something to me." She stopped and just looked up in the air, letting go of Zac's hand and pushing her palm upward to catch a few of the flakes and letting them melt on her mitten.

Zac smiled at her childlike face. They had lost a portion of that innocence so quickly. It was nice to see that it was still somewhere inside of her. If he could admit it, there was still some of it inside him as well. So what, they were 'adults' now. There has to be a little bit of a child living in all of us in order to make life worth living.

"Go ahead. You know you want to laugh at me. Or at least tell me that was just a 'stupid' movie." She watched his smile stay put on his face even when he began to shake his head.

"No, it's not stupid. You're right, it's a huge part of our lives. It always will be, whether we want it to be or not." He stepped behind Vanessa and wrapped his arms around her in a pose that was all too familiar. His arms pinned hers to her sides and then wrapped directly across her breasts. She bent her elbows to reach up and grasp his wrists just to complete the pretzel like contortion that they both loved.

"The fake snow at that fake ski lodge and that fake high school …all happened and _really_ brought us together. It's never going to leave our lives because without it there wouldn't be an _us_." Zac kissed her temple and just enjoyed the feeling of holding her in his arms with nothing but the trees and snow around them.

Vanessa leaned her head back to look up at his face. "You really think that? Even though we've moved past High School Musical, you think it will _always_ be part of our lives?"

Zac nodded without hesitation. "Kenny gave us what, four years to get to know each other?" he smiled and let out a small laugh. "Who knows, if we'd been left on our own without two sequels, maybe we would've gone separate directions."

Vanessa gasped at the thought and gripped his arms around her a little tighter. Zac noted her change and tightened his grip as well. "_But_…that's not how it happened, is it? We don't even have to think about the 'what if's' because that's not what happened. We lived through those 'what if's' _as_ they happened. And it's all just fine. We're right here together where we're obviously supposed to be."

She smiled at his explanation and knew he was right. No matter how much either of them griped about the chaos that the trilogy had caused in their lives, it would always be a part of their lives. They would grow past it, but their beginning would always be traced back to it.

They stood for several minutes in that position. Looking at nothing, enjoying each other and just letting the snow fall on them. Vanessa bent her head and placed a kiss on Zac's arms that were wrapped around her. "We should probably head back before we freeze, huh?" she looked back up at his face to witness the completely natural sight of his soft, boyish features.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Told you it was cold out here." He commented in his protective way.

"Don't care." She retorted in her own sarcastic, 'thank you for your concern' kind of way. "It was worth it."

They walked back toward the cabin hand in hand with a few more kisses shared under the falling snow before Zac opened the door and pulled her back inside.

Vanessa was proud of him. It was nearly an hour that included hot chocolate and simply snuggling on the couch before Zac asked about the stocking stuffers that she had mentioned before their walk. She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend before batting her eyelids and shrugging her shoulders. "I brought the whole stocking."

----------

New Year's Eve, the daylight hours, were a far cry from the previous day. From the moment Zac woke up at the ungodly hour of 7AM to the 10AM rousing of his girlfriend he just couldn't focus. Or perhaps he was too focused.

His mind had replayed conversations that he and Vanessa had shared over the past four years. He replayed trips they had taken together, and especially the last six months of their lives. His mind trained on times when they were apart, heartaches they had felt, rough patches that they had faced together. And then there was the meaning of that ring that was still inside the pocket of his luggage.

It wasn't hard for Vanessa to figure out that today was _the day_. She felt butterflies too. But instead of attempting to face the subject head on, she chose to simply watch Zac attempting to have a normal day. He barely spoke as he made her breakfast. When he did speak, his throat was so dry that he merely whispered to her. His smile was strained and his kisses were hesitant and far too quick. And those natural, boyish looks that she had admired yesterday gave way to the look of a man who was contemplating one of the biggest decisions of his life.

Still, she didn't try to stop him or ease his stress. Somewhere along the way, this would become their day. And once it did, she knew he would wipe away her tears, she would see his features ease, and he would love her again just the way he's supposed to.

Their adventures of the previous afternoon and evening were purely that, adventures. Starla's gifts had provided them both a distraction from the real meaning of this trip. And as much as they had enjoyed the toys and the discovery and the pleasure, tonight would come back to the completely natural love that they had shared for years.

The knock on the door at one in the afternoon was a little unnerving in the middle of their quiet tension. But Vanessa saw Zac smile, genuinely for the first time that day.

"You're expecting someone?" she questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Well it's not exactly company, trust me." He shared. He moved from their silent perch on the couch to open the door and shook hands with the man outside. Zac poked his head back inside and glanced at Vanessa still on the couch.

"So," he began speaking to her from the door. "Where do you want the karaoke machine to go?"

Vanessa pulled herself around to face him from the couch. "Excuse me?"

"He's bringing in the karaoke machine. Where do you think it should go." His smile only served to ease her mind. Now she was more sure that this stressful atmosphere would go away eventually.

So she stood and looked around the room. There was a nice space between the fireplace and the door of the bedroom suite that would probably be the best option. Vanessa looked back at Zac and pointed at the open spot. "How about there?" she suggested. Zac smiled and nodded.

Sure enough the man bundled in a heavy jacket with a flannel winter cap rolled a dolly through the door carrying a karaoke machine. Zac came over and wrapped an arm around Vanessa's shoulders as they watched the man gently place the machine and plug it in. When he rolled the dolly back outside Vanessa gently pinched Zac's fingers.

"What are you up to?" she smiled up at his face and watched him cock his eyebrows and then wink at her.

"That's for me to know…" he began but quickly stopped when Vanessa jabbed him playfully in the ribs.

"And for me to tickle it out of you?" she asked and continued her tickling attempts on his ribs and under his arms. She was attempting to go for his neck when the front door opened up again with the delivery man bearing three bags of groceries.

Zac laughed just a little embarrassed as the man chuckled quietly and lifted up the bags in his hands. Zac picked Vanessa up and sat her down on the couch. "Now don't look at these, ok? Work with me just a little bit here Hudgens." He smiled and walked over to the door.

He grinned as he pulled some money out of his pocket and handed it to Bill, the man's name that was obviously stitched on his coat. Bill patted him on the back. "Anything else you need? I'm calling it quits on deliveries around five tonight."

Zac looked down in the bags and held up a finger for Bill to give him a minute to take inventory. The three bags seemed to hold everything that he had requested. So he looked back at Bill and shook his head. "I think we're good to go. Thanks for bringing this stuff out here. Especially that. He pointed back to the music machine."

"Havin' a few folks out here to celebrate tonight?" Bill asked.

Zac shook his head. "Nah, just us." He shrugged his shoulders knowing that his girlfriend was straining her ears to hear what was being said. "It's kinda how we met." Zac informed him. He watched Vanessa smile to herself and nibble on her bottom lip when she heard his last line.

Bill said bye to both of them and wished them a happy new year. The young couple returned his wishes and Zac closed the door behind him. He started toward the kitchen until he heard Vanessa shuffling behind him.

"Hey, I told you to work with me. Just stay put for a few minutes while I put this stuff away." He nudged her shoulder and held the bags away from her to try and keep her from peeking.

Vanessa struggled to look and see what he had bought but didn't have any luck. She stuck out her bottom lip and turned away from him to head back to the couch.

"What, not even a kiss on the cheek?" Zac watched her pouting.

"Can I at least play with the karaoke machine?" Vanessa turned back to him and gave her boyfriend her best sad-eyed, upset little girl look.

"Yeah, go ahead." Zac gave in to her and turned his back to go into the kitchen.

Vanessa looked quickly at the discs that were included. The two on top made her stop to take a breath and daydream about her past with Zac. The soundtracks to the original High School Musical, and Dirty Dancing were there among about a half dozen discs that included a variety of other songs.

She knew what they'd be singing at midnight. And the song they would probably sing immediately afterward. That was, of course, unless Zac had something else in mind, she hoped.

They spent the rest of the afternoon just cuddling on the couch, watching an old movie on tv…minus the nap that Zac took in Vanessa's lap…and just talking about the upcoming year.

Around six Zac posed a question. "How about another walk in the woods?"

Vanessa thought for a minute. "Isn't it sub-zero out there now?"

"No…it's like 15 out there." Zac smiled. "Please? Walk with me?" He knew Vanessa's mind was on one thing. He didn't want to prolong her curiosity, but he wanted to enjoy the time with her, and even try to touch on a few subjects that could bring some questionable reactions from her. Before he posed the question, he just wanted to be sure.

He knew that simple word, 'please', had changed her mind. Especially when she stood up from the couch and headed to get their coats and gloves and hats.

They wandered up the path again, barely a five minute stroll with her hanging onto his arm and watching his breath stream like smoke from his nose and mouth. "So, are we out here for a purpose?" she asked with teeth nearly chattering.

Zac thought for a minute. He wasn't out to freeze them to death. He had hoped it would be just a bit warmer…but it was Canada after all, at the end of December.

"It's just…we're coming up on a new year. And," he shivered a little, "I really like the way we're finishing out on 2009, together." He looked down at Vanessa and kissed the cold tip of her nose. Zac wrapped his arms around her and simply held her.

"Ness? When you came up to Montreal last summer and left me at home. I didn't know what to do with myself without you. I missed you. That's why I ended up at your parents' house, and working on the bookcase with Greg and learning to cook from Gina and just hanging out with Stella. It drove me nuts not having you there. You were only gone a few days before I found myself curled up in our bed, at _your_ house trying to get to sleep. It was silly, but it wasn't silly. I really missed you."

He pulled back a little and saw the closed-mouth smile on his girlfriend's face. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She had felt the same way. They both laughed a little as she raised her mittened hand to place on his cheek.

"Now, I was hoping I could continue this little session of reminiscing while we walked. That's not gonna happen. Too cold…but I'm not done yet, you know?" Zac admitted and then turned them to head back to the cabin. Vanessa didn't say a word.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and hung onto his arm again as they started walking back. She listened intently as he continued his speech.

"I was jealous…I guess I still am, kinda, when you work with guys and I'm not there." He felt her squeeze his arm a little tighter. "I know, I know, I shouldn't be. But I am. It really hit me when you were working with Alex. When you were in New York, you know, just those first couple of weeks especially. We'd talk and you'd tell me about reading through the script. Do you remember the day they told him about having to shave his head?"

Zac waited and felt the nod from Vanessa against his bicep.

"You called to check in that night and you were, I don't know, I think you were kinda laughing with some of the girls about his reaction. It reminded me of when Kenny told me about my solo in HSM2 and you laughed at me cause I didn't want to run around singing on a golf course. I was pouting about that and your laughing made me pout even more. But then later on you came back and wrapped your arms around me and we talked about it. And you ended up being right there with me the whole time we were filming that song."

Another pause and another look at Vanessa. This time her eyebrows were a bit scrunched. She didn't understand what he was trying to get at.

They reached the front porch of the cabin as Zac took another deep breath. "I…was afraid…if you had laughed at him too…then maybe…look, I know it's stupid, we were together. I knew you weren't going to run back to Alex and help him get over his pouty session…at least not the same way you helped me."

"Wait." Vanessa finally realized what he was saying as they stepped inside the door. "You imagined that I would cheer him up the same way I did you? Zac, you and I made love that night."

"I know. I told you, it's stupid or silly, or whatever. I knew better than to even think that…but my brain got to me. No! I didn't think you'd sleep with him, not even close to that. I just…" He paused as they slipped out of their coats and slid them into the closet. "This really isn't the way I meant this to go."

He gently grasped Vanessa's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "I was jealous and I missed you. Before you left we made our pact that we would see each other whenever we could. But when I realized how much I missed you, that wasn't good enough for me."

"So you _made_ time to come and see me." Vanessa added in.

"Yeah." He took her hand and led her to the kitchen where he sat her down at the table.

"Everything has really started coming back to me Ness, about the last four years, and us. A lot has changed since we first met. But even more has stayed the same." Zac started pulling out some pots and pans from the cabinets as she watched him.

"Now, before I put my foot in my mouth again. By the way, Alex is a nice guy, I've got no problems with him now. And, I'm fine with the Navy Seal guys that you trained with. Jealous yes…crazy thoughts going through my head, no. Just so you know that." He stopped and admired the smile on her face for just a moment when their eyes met.

"Just do me a favor for the next little bit. You let me cook dinner and just think about the last few months together…then think back over the past four years. Cause I really need to know if you'd change anything about any of it."

Vanessa fought the urge to go and wrap her arms around him. She knew where this was leading. She knew what he was doing. And she had been thinking about the past four years for about the past four months. But she did what he requested. She sat silently in the kitchen sipping on a cup of tea that Zac made for her, and watched as he prepared their New Year's Eve dinner.

_Would she change anything? Apart from the time spent away from Zac? No._

"What's on the menu?" she asked quietly when he pulled the chicken from the refrigerator.

"Chicken lasagna, salad, bread sticks. It's not a lot, but should be enough I think." He smiled at her.

"Mom's recipe?" she smirked.

"Of course. Is there any other?" he returned her quirky grin.

"You only like that one because the first time you made it for me we ended up in bed." She continued staring at him.

"The first time I made it for you we hadn't seen each other for a while and if I remember correctly _you_ wanted _dessert_ first. My lasagna got cold while we enjoyed dessert in bed." He struggled not to laugh at the memory of one of his first visits to her in Canada.

"Were you and Mom already working on birthday party details?" she ventured to ask knowing how much time he had spent with her family while she filmed across the continent, away from them all.

"Damn it if you still aren't asking questions about your birthday." Zac shook his head and looked at her. "I thought once the party was done the questions would be over. You're 21 now woman, enough already!" he laughed at the adorable pout on her face.

"Never! I will get every planning detail out of you eventually. Even if I have to withhold something from you to get them." She threatened.

"What, like sex?" Zac asked as he slid the lasagna into the oven. He quickly closed the door and came to sit next to her at the table. "I sure hope you aren't going to try that tonight. Not with the stocking full of goodies that you have in your suitcase."

"No." Vanessa breathed with her sigh. "Not tonight. But just you wait. I'll find a way to get all the little details out of you."

Zac brushed his thumb across her cheeks and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I'm sure you will Baby." He stood up and headed back to the counter to fix the salad. "Hopefully we'll have a lifetime for you to get them." He mumbled under his breath.

Another subject entered her mind. One that was far behind them in some ways, and yet it was still a major concern in others. "Zac…what about…the pictures?"

Zac broke the lettuce into tiny pieces in the bowl. He stopped momentarily before grabbing a knife and beginning to cut up carrots and celery to toss into the mix. "What about them?" he asked trying not to grit his teeth.

This was one of _those _subjects that he wanted on the table tonight. He had hoped to work into it a little more gradually for his own sake. But now it was right there in front of him.

"It…it's still not over." She turned her head away from him, seeing the frustration and pain on his face. This was an issue that still held potential for tearing them apart, at least in Vanessa's mind and heart. She tried hard not to think in that direction. "This new lawsuit, I mean. There aren't other pictures, I swear. But the lawsuit…"

"…is something that needs to be done." Zac laid the knife down hard on the cutting board and stood with his hands planted on the counter. "I know. It has to be done. And you know that I'm going to be right by your side as you go through it. But we both know they're going to ask us questions, especially you, and it's going to bring back a lot of bad memories. Memories that will likely hurt you far worse than me. But I _will be here_ with you, for you, wherever you need me to be." He tried to relax for Vanessa's sake. It was harder than he expected.

"I can take it." She turned back to look at Zac's face again knowing it would still be tight with emotion. "I can take it as long as I know I can come home to you and know that you support me. But if you have any doubts in your mind, I need to know that. If you think I've kept anything from you, or that this is my fault more than you're telling me, I need to know."

Zac took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I filed the lawsuit because of us Zac. I filed it because I want these people to know that I'm not to blame. I'm not some publicity-starved actress who wants the world to see me naked so I can get a movie contract or make money." The tears were more than automatic. They filled her eyes and spilled out before she could even finish what she wanted to say. And for one little space in time Zac let them flow without running to her.

"I screwed up. I made a mistake. But I didn't post any of those pictures…I never gave my permission for them to be thrown out to the public. The last thing I needed was for my career and my reputation to be ruined because I made a mistake. But even more important than that…I don't want _us_ to be ruined because of it."

Zac finally left his post at the counter and walked toward her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and simply started massaging her now-tense muscles. His jaw was still tight with the worry of what she was putting herself through, and the battle that was just beginning for her … for them.

"We practically got married in Hawaii Zac." She didn't look at him but took a minute to try and compose her thoughts and emotions. He watched as she rolled her fingers around the ring on her right hand. "Then it wasn't three months after we came back home that the pictures first came out."

She used the back of her hands to wipe some of the tears from her face while Zac continued to rub her shoulders and neck without saying a word.

"I've wondered, a lot, honestly, if we had gotten married in Hawaii…really married…would we have been divorced by the end of the year? Were you willing to stick by me all this time because it wasn't a complete embarrassment to you? I mean…you can walk away from this relationship whenever you want to. We're not married. We're boyfriend and girlfriend and we can break up whenever we want to without any worries or thoughts at all. If we were married it would be a lot more complicated." Vanessa felt his hands stop moving and cringed when he completely let go of her. "Is that part of the reason you haven't proposed? You need to know what happens with this part of my mess?"

She heard Zac take a deep breath. She glanced over her shoulder at him with his head tilted backwards, eyes closed and arms crossed across his chest. Her throat suddenly felt like someone had poured sand through it.

"This…situation…" Zac finally spoke softly "is _ours_ to deal with. _We_ discussed you filing the lawsuit. _We_ talked about this being another stepping stone for _us_ to try and help you through this. It's going to follow you, and me, all through our lives together. And part of dealing with it is this next step. _We will deal with this together._"

He moved back to the kitchen but instead of continuing the salad he pulled some other dishes from the cabinet. "Ness, look at me a minute." He willed himself to put the tension of the conversation out of his body, even if only momentarily. When she looked at him with the tear-stained eyes he felt his heart beat strengthen again. It was up to him to wipe that worry from her mind. It was up to him to help her through this. It was up to him to give her a life where the doubt and concern was put to rest, for both of them. He knew there was one way to do all of that. It was time.

"I love you." He started again. "When we auditioned for the movies we've just filmed I felt like I was starting completely over with my career. That's because I wasn't auditioning with you. You weren't there beside me, holding my hand. And when I got my part and they said we'd be filming in Canada, my heart stopped. Months away from each other was all I saw. I was physically sick. We've played that game before…and gotten through it before. But something about this just hurt so deeply. Did you know that I knew we were filming in Vancouver an entire month before I told you?"

He stopped what he was doing for just a minute when the chill of that memory came to him. "I thought about backing out. But then Sucker Punch came through for you and Vancouver was your location too. Well, you know how I reacted to that. I was more than thrilled."

"You called our real estate agent to hook you up with somebody here to find apartments for us." Vanessa recalled.

"Then, when we got here, together…a lot of things just made a lot more sense to me after our first nights together here Nessa. Once I got you from Montreal and we came here and our families came and visited _us._ Things just started falling into place in my head. The thoughts have been there for two years, but they really started coming together in my brain and in my heart."

Zac turned his back to her as he pulled several items out of the freezer and refrigerator and returned to the counter and started fixing something. He snapped his fingers once and walked completely out of the kitchen. She sat still until he returned and went back to work. Vanessa was still nervous about where their conversation had left off. She was encouraged by his loving, yet somewhat confusing speech that he had just finished.

She listened to the sounds coming from the counter. Metal against glass, a spray of some sort, Zac licking his fingers. Then his voice came out again. "When we were in Hawaii, well, both times we've been there, it's been almost as perfect as things were here over the past few months. But the first time we were there, we gave our commitments to each other. You're right, we were practically married. But I told you then and I'll tell you over and over again…I considered us married after that trip. _That's_ why I will stick by you through this lawsuit and anything else that comes up about the pictures. _That's _why I'll stick with you through _anything_. I love you and I'm committed to you."

He turned back to her with a bowl in his hands filled with ice cream, chocolate syrup, and whipped cream. He smiled fully at her when her reaction was a simple laugh among the tears that remained in her eyes and on her face.

Zac continued. "I want to make you happy for the rest of our lives. That's what the last four months have taught me. The past two years I've learned that it won't always be easy…to make you happy, but I want to try. I know that when you are happy, I'm happy. When we're together it's a lot easier, but we can make it, even if we're apart for a while. As long as I know that you are mine, and I am yours, we can be happy together." He paused just long enough to set the sundae down in front of her.

"So, step one in making you happy tonight…Okay, I know it's not hot fudge, but it's about as close as I can get. I know for a fact that this is your favorite dessert…at least the truly edible kind…and, I know how you like to have your dessert first when I'm cooking one of your mom's recipes." He smiled.

Vanessa smiled back at him and took a shallow breath. "You forgot the cherry on top. You know I like those too." She whispered shyly.

She watched as Zac held up one finger and turned back around toward the counter. She heard a jar open and then watched him take a few more seconds to apparently retrieve some fruit from the jar.

When he walked back to her he held open his palm. But before she could pick the cherry stem from his hand he bent down on one knee in front of her. She looked closely at the red fruit, picked it up and then with her other hand she cautiously grabbed the diamond ring that remained in his hand.

"It's time…" he started with a shaky voice, "Vanessa Hudgens, for you to be my fiancée. I want to make you happy for the rest of our lives together. I want to know that no matter where in the world we are, together or apart, you are mine. The commitment we made in Hawaii was great. The time we've spent together here was more than I could have ever dreamed. And I want you to know, without any doubts, that I love you more than anything. I want you to be my wife. Nessa, please, will you marry me?"

She let the cherry drop into the bowl and gingerly held the expensive piece of jewelry between her thumb and index finger. They both stared at each other for a second before Vanessa spoke. "It's time…" she mimicked his words "for me to say 'yes'." She stated simply.

Zac quickly took the ring from her hand and slipped it, cherry juice and all, onto the ring finger of her left hand. He then stood up and took her into his arms allowing her to wrap her hands around the back of his neck as he simply held tight to her.

"I love you, and only you. You know that." She whispered purposefully into his ear. "The answer has been 'yes' for two years now. Even when I thought I wasn't ready and you wouldn't ask me…the answer still would've been 'yes' for you."

Before either of them could say anything else he softly placed his hands on her cheeks and pressed their lips together. It wasn't his perfect plan. It wasn't exactly midnight. But for both of them it was exactly the perfect way to bring an end to their Canadian chaos, and to begin spending forever together.

**The End**


End file.
